Hopes and Memories
by Delfy17
Summary: "I would have done anything in the world to make sure that she is safe, even if it meant that I would have to give up my life." Robin, sacrificed himself to ensure peace, but at death, he's only filled with the memories of those he knew and loved.
1. Prologue: Endgame - Grima

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I don't have much to say but welcome to my very first fic! I'm not the best writer and there are moments that might feel a bit rushed. This chapter is one of them. (So much for a great start) Anyways, I'm always looking for ways to improve. So review and enjoy!

P.S: Author's Notes will be at the end of every chapter. (This is the ONLY exception)

* * *

The Final Battle (Endgame: Grima)

"Robin! I'll deliver the final blow." Chrom said as he ran towards Grima's Avatar.

Robin however had finally made his decision. He was going to end Grima's life and end him for good. It was a decision he made in order to secure peace for the future generations of mankind. This was to bring peace to all his friends. To those who witnessed the hellish future. Robin however did this for one person In particular. He was doing this for Lucina, who he had realized that with Grima dead, she can be in peace and enjoy a better life compared to her future but this would bring his own life to an end.

With this, Robin began to use a Thunder tome and aim at Grima's Avatar.

"Robin! What are you doing! We can't have your life go to waste here! Not now! Let me land the hit!" Chrom said continuing to run towards the white-haired man.

"Are you insane! This would end your life too!" Grima's avatar yelled out.

Chrom was was now running as fast as he could've, trying to get to Robin as quickly as possible but by then, he was too late. "ROBIN!"

Grima's Avatar had begun to fade away out of existence and from the looks of it, Robin was too.

"Robin?" Lucina had said. She had seen her father run and had thought that he was going to end Grima but with one of her father's shouts, she'd realized something went wrong. All the risen had disappeared and Grima had stopped flying. She quickly started to run towards Robin's direction. She however had seen him, fading away. She was shocked to see him disappearing. They had promised each other to always be there for each other and now there he was, fading away. "Robin... Why?"

Robin had saw her and realized what he had done. He knew he wouldn't had been able to see the love of his life look at him. He had many things he had wanted to tell her but with the little time he had, he talked with her. "I'm sorry. I know this looks like a terrible idea but I intend to keep the promise I made to you. I promise I will find a way to cheat death. I promise you that when I come back, I will never leave your side. I intend to grow old with you and raise a family, but now there's a slight delay and I won't let this separate me from you."

Now beginning to sob, Lucina was devastated. All the pain she had endured in the future to now lose the man that she had loved. Fate had been cruel to her but this was worse than any physical pain she had to face. "Robin. I believe in you. Please try and come back. For the Shepherds. For me"

Robin saw her and with a gentle smile he said "Lucina, I won't try. I will." Now looking at Chrom to her right. "Chrom. May we meet again. In a better life." These were the last words before the tactician faded away into the wind and with this, he was gone.

"Gods damn you! Why did you have to do that!" Chrom was enraged at his friend's decision. "I could've ended it myself and he would still be with us."

He felt as useless as he felt during Emmeryn's death. However, he believed that Robin would come back from this. Robin had to come back and with the bonds he had made with the Shepards, him not coming back sounded absurd.

Lucina saw her father and was speechless. Robin was gone. He gave his life up so that those in the future could live peacefully. He did this to have her live a bright future but to her it looked dark. Robin had given his life and was gone. He would've been with her in her darkest moments but that wasn't possible now. However, she did believe in one thing. With tears in her eyes, she began to speak.

"Robin, I know you live and if you can hear me, I know that you'll come back to us, to me. But I want you to know that I will wait for you until the end of time itself."


	2. Across Time

Chapter 2

**Across Time**

_Robin felt nothing. Was this like how it felt to be dead? He didn't want to believe it but that's what it was. He however, had access to all his memories. He had remembered all his memories with his friends. Warning Chrom of his recklessness, being stalked by Tharja, and his conversations with Sumia about books. However he had every memory of Lucina. He remembered the first time she had appeared as "Marth". He remembered the time she had been revealed to be a woman. A beautiful one too. Robin had remembered everything he knew about her but he mainly remembered their conversations and moments they had shared._

* * *

Robin had just finished finalizing his strategy for the next attack when Lucina had entered his tent.

"Good evening Robin, I wonder if I might have a word." She asked in a serious tone.

"Hello Lucina, what can I do for you?" Robin asked.

"It's about the future. Mine specifically. I've told this tale to others but I want you, of all others to understand its importance."

Robin now realized the importance of the subject. "I see. Please continue."

"My future. Almost every corner of the world is covered by risen. There is no safe place to hide and nowhere to fight them off. It is a hell on earth."

"I can scarce imagine this world." Robin said.

Lucina continued. "This is why we can't, no we MUST win this war and avoid any catastrophe heading towards the army and my father."

Robin now seeing the determination in Lucina's eyes, continued to speak. "I understand, and I will do everything in my power to assure that everything goes well. I promise you that."

"That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Robin." Lucina said as she had left his tent.

Robin had taken their conversation seriously and attempted to work much more harder, in order to make sure everyone remained safe. However, he was curious about the future. He wanted to know more about what had happened in her time.

* * *

Robin looked everywhere around the camp, trying to find Lucina but he had then found her in an open field. Now curious the Tactician decided to walk towards the cerulean-haired Princess. "Lucina? What are you doing here all alone?" Robin asked, a bit confused.

"Hello Robin. I was just thinking about my future. Is everyone still alive or-"

Robin cut her off. "I can't imagine a world where the future is doomed. Where we fail. Tell me, are there others like you? Those who fight off the risen?" Robin said as he sat down with Lucina.

"Of course. There were remnants from old armies that survived. We all gathered at the safest corner of land but we all knew that this last refuge would eventually be overrun."

Robin thought about this and chose his words to say. "Then what happens in the future is what we do here and now."

"Yes, and my father is the key, and without him, the future will come to pass. This is why for my father, no matter how terrible the foe or how powerful, I simply cannot lose."

Robin now understood Lucina's intentions and why she had always stayed next to her father during battles. When ordered to head somewhere else, she would do so, and then continue to look towards Chrom's direction to make sure that he was still safe.

"You are burdened with the fact that you must conquer fate itself. I'm sure it is a terrible weight to bear. But you must remember one thing..."

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"You don't have to do this alone. You have friends that can help you and men that will die for your father. You also have me for what it's worth." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"It is worth a great deal Robin." She said, also smiling.

"I may not understand how the world was that you came in but I'm here to help you if you need it."

"Thank you. Your words give me strength."

Robin smiled at her with silence and looked back at the night sky. "It's quite a beautiful night, isn't it." Robin said.

"Yes, it is." Lucina replied.

Robin noticed that the princess still had something on her mind. "Lucina, if you're still thinking about the future, it's going to be fine. You have Chrom and I to help you achieve what you came here for."

"I know. It's nice knowing you care, but I think I will stay here. I have to figure out ways to best fate itself." Lucina replied. She was determined to change fate and had to do this no matter what, even if her life depended on it.

Robin saw the determination on her face and gave another smile. "Well, if you're going to stay here, you wouldn't mind if I were to stay and join you, right? I am the army's tactician. I can help you figure out ways to succeed."

Lucina was surprised at what Robin had to say but she was happy that he was willing to stay with her. "I would be glad to have you here with me."

* * *

With the two in the field looking at the night sky, they both talked to each other about the future and eventually went on to other topics until they began to learn more about themselves like their fears, dreams and even what they intended to do in the future.

"It's getting quite late. I think we should get back to camp." Robin said as he began to get up.

"I think we should. How long has it been?" Lucina asked.

With that, Robin noticed Chrom walk towards them with a mixed face of anger and relief.

"Where have you been! We've been looking for you for about an hour!" Chrom said enraged.

"I know, and I apologize for doing so. I lost track of time." Robin said, apologizng.

Chrom sighed. "No, you shouldn't apologize. And sorry for my outburst. You've been gone for some time and I've gotten a bit worried."

"I lost track of time. Again, sorry for making you worry though." He said, as he brought Lucina up to her feet.

"It's alright. But, what were you two doing out here anyways?" Chrom asked.

Quickly, Robin came with an excuse. "We were just talking about some strategies we can do for our next battle."

"Well that's a long time to strategize, but knowing you, I'm pretty sure you did take that long" He said with a weak laugh. "But it's late. Chances are that Risen will attack and we can't have the two of you get attacked by yourselves. Let's get on over to camp. We've got a big day tomorrow and I need my daughter, and our tactician to be ready." He said as he began to walk towards the camp.

The two began to walk back as Lucina moved towards Robin. "You didn't have to lie to my father you know." She whispered to Robin.

"Yeah, but it's more simple to explain than saying that we talked for an hour straight." Robin grinned.

Lucina smiled at his statement. "I presume it is."

They continued to walk silently until they had reached the camp. Slowly, the three began to part ways with the tactician and princess leaving last.

"Well, we're here."

"Yes we are. But I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Right then." Robin said, beginning to walk away. "Goodnight Lucina.

"Goodnight, Robin" The princess said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: I admit. This could've been a bit better. But that's chapter two. The story is starting off a bit with memories instead of actual events which I might use for one-shot stories later on. Anyways, Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Cooking Tactician

Chapter 3

**Cooking Tactician**

_The memories he had. He had such a nice time with the Shepards. Was his death really necessary? Was the pain he brought to his friends necessary? He had people who cared for him, and someone who loved him. The tactician began to remember more memories that he had shared with the princess._

* * *

_The Next Day_

Robin was in his tent, drinking a glass of water, and wondering what to do for his next attack. He had more than enough time to think up a plan and strategy. However, he did remember what had happened the other day. Lucina and him had been outside, looking at the stars and talking to each other. Robin thought well of the princess, and thought of her as a new friend. The tactician's thoughts were interrupted when he had heard a voice come from outside his tent.

"Robin? May I come in?" The princess asked.

"Yeah. Sure come inside." Robin said surprised. "So. What can I do for you?" The tactician asked.

"My father asked if you could meet him by his tent. He said he has some errands that he needs help to finish." Lucina said.

_Chrom sure loves finding ways to get out of work. I guess I'm the opposite. _

"Sure." He said getting up. "I need something to do anyways. Are you going too, or are you going to do something else?"

"I'm going with father as well." The princess replied.

"Alright. Let's go then." The tactician said as he began to walk towards Chrom's tent.

* * *

"Chrom? You in there?" Robin said loudly as he entered inside.

"You should wait for a response before you barge in inside." Lucina said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Robin apologized.

"I'm here." Chrom said, behind the two. "Sorry about that. I had to get some other things done. Lissa practically begged me for gold to buy sweets. Thing is, she has a supply in her tent already. It's weird, she's not that obsessed with it."

"By sweets, you mean candy, right?"

"Yeah. What else could it be? Why do you ask?" Chrom asked.

"Chrom. I can't believe you're that dense."

"Robin!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Robin, what do you mean by that?" Chrom asked.

"What I mean is that you can't see WHY, Lissa asked for sweets. If I think what you meant I think, then it's most likely for Gaius."

"But why would Lissa get Gaius candy?" Chrom said in confusion.

"They have been spending some time alone, together." He said, trying to vaguely tell Chrom of what he meant.

"Spending time alone?" He said, confused, but beginning to understand."Oh... OH! Robin, I need you to go to the main tent and make food. I have the recipes in there and everything. I gotta go have a talk with someone." Chrom said, running towards Gauis's tent.

"Wait! I can't do this all on my own!" He yelled out.

However, as Robin yelled out, his friend was already gone. _Gods, he's already gone._

Now that Robin was left with no other option, he was left to go and make food for the army, all on his own.

* * *

Robin entered the dining tent. He went on over to the kitchen where all of the ingredients were in sight. There were recipes that seemed easy to make, such as a Chicken soup. _It can't be harder than leading solders right?_

"Robin. Do you need assistance on that?" Lucina said as she entered the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to go with Chrom?" Robin said, slightly confused.

"I initially was, but it seems that you're the only person working here, and I thought you could use the help." The princess replied.

Robin was glad, out of everyone to help him, it was Lucina. She was a trustworthy friend, and he always had a happy feeling whenever she was around with him. "Your help will be appreciated." He said with a smile.

Robin was in charge of cooking and he only had one person to help him. Although he had no experience whatsoever, he would try his best in order to deliver. "Alright so we have this simple soup. Chicken soup to be precise. We need a chicken, potatoes, tomatoes, a bit of oil and carrots. We have all of those right?"

"Yes. However, we are short on carrots." The princess replied.

"Good enough." Robin said, ignoring her statement. "Alright follow my lead. First we cut up the carrots into bits. Next, cut the tomatoes as well. You're still with me?"

"Yes. I'm still at pace." The princess said, having slight difficulties.

"Alright, so far so good. Then, we pour them together and stir. Next, we heat up the mixture… I think." Robin noticed the princess having some trouble. "Lucina, are you doing alright?"

"Not really. What do we do after we pour again?" The princess asked. The entire time Robin was talking, he spoke at such a quick pace. Lucina wasn't able to keep up.

"I guess I was trying to move on too quickly." The tactician said.

"No, no. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention that well. I promise to-"

"Lucina, don't blame yourself for something you weren't at fault for." He said, interrupting her. "It was my fault for trying to do things quickly. I got carried away." The tactician said trying to comfort her. "Now, lets slow down a bit. Here. I'll help you. So, what part were you at last?"

"I was pouring the two into one."

"Alright, at this point, we just stir it up." He said as he went and guided her hands.

"Simple enough. Like this?" Lucina said, as she showed him the bowl.

"Yeah. Now we just heat it up. I think. Chrom's handwriting really isn't the best." Robin said, flipping the recipe around in an angle to figure out what it said.

"It's done. So... Do we just wait?"

"Yup. About 20 minutes."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. There wasn't a subject to talk about until Robin remembered what happened with Chrom a few minutes ago.

"About Lissa, in the future, does she get married?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, she marries Gaius. Why do you ask?" Lucina replied, surprised.

"I've seen Lissa hang around Gaius a number of times. Plus, why would she need sweets? She loves them every once in a while but she doesn't really need a supply does she?"

"Quite the detective aren't you?" She said with a smile. It was quite odd that Robin was able to figure out something like that from only a bit of evidence. Suddenly, Lucina remembered something and decided to ask about it.

"This is off topic, but does that mean you knew that I was a woman? Back when I kept to myself." She asked in curiosity.

Robin was confused but answered truthfully. "I'm going to be honest, I had some suspicions, but I didn't really know. It was only until you jumped out to protect Chrom, did I find out. Like you said to Chrom, you were quite the actress."

"Thank you." Lucina said as she blushed at the compliment. She wasn't really used to receiving much praise. However, she noticed an odd smell coming from the kitchen. "Do you smell that?"

"Lucina. How long has it been?" The tactician asked nervously.

"I.. I don't know."

"Oh gods no."

* * *

"I leave you for less than an hour and you cause a fire!" Chrom yelled out.

"Hey, I helped put it out. I didn't see you helping." Robin said, showing him his Elwind tome.

"What can I do!? I don't know how to use a tome!"

"Well, you could've brought some water you know. Or at least bring more tome wielders to help. Plus your writing isn't really the best. I didn't know what the recipe said."

"I just found out my sister was in a relationship!" Chrom yelled out.

There was silence. _Twice already with the awkward silence huh._

"I... Don't know what to say." The tactician said quietly.

Chrom began to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away. I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

"Alright. I guess I should apologize too. But, I seriously have no idea how the pot caught on fire."

"I can't say neither. But I guess I know who not to put on cooking duty." Chrom said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I think I'm best doing the tactician work." Robin said. "But anyways, I gotta go. I need to finish up work."

"But you've got a full week. Are you sure you want to go off and work?"

"I'm sure. The earlier I'm done, the more time I have. Anyways, I'll see you around."

"Alright. Don't work too hard." Chrom replied.

* * *

Robin had worked for a while and was done for the day. It was night time and he had to watch over the camp for the first half of the night. The night was late and it wasn't that nice to stay up.

"Nice to see you up this late."

"Lucina?" Robin said surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was asked to watch over the army for the night." Lucina said.

"Well, my shift is pretty much done."

"I see. But I want to apologize for the fire. I heard my father yell at you." Lucina said with guilt.

"Lucina. Please, stop blaming yourself. All of these times, they were me. You don't have to take the blame every time. Just try to stop this a bit. For my sake." Robin said.

"I see. I will try to stop this habit."

"Thank you. Chrom and I are on good terms now but... it is weird how time passes by so quickly when we talk." Robin said with a smile.

"It is odd. Unfortunately, time waits for nobody. That's why we need to have our army move with caution. Once time passes, it can't be brought back." Lucina said, looking at the night sky.

"I see. Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that the future is different. I promise."

"Thank you, Robin. This means much to me."

"You're welcome." Robin said with a smile. "But I have to get to bed. I'm sort of tired." The tactican walked towards his tent. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucina nodded. "Right."

"Goodnight, Lucina."

"Sleep well, Robin" Lucina said, smiling back.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. The ending was similar to the chapter before but I think what they say shows a difference. But that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be done in about two days or so. I'm a bit busy but I plan to have a chapter around every 3 days. First four chapters will come out quicker but after, it will slow down a bit. I need a schedule. School resumes in a while but that shouldn't interfere at all. Anyways, have a good one!**

**Edit: Just in case you were curious, the ending for each chapter will remain similar to each other. It's odd in a way but it serves a bit of purpose.**

**Edit #2: Chapter frequency is going to end up in a bi-weekly basis, but I'll continue to try and get chapters done as quickly as possible.**


	4. An Injury

Chapter 4 (3.5)

**An Injury**

* * *

Lucina walked by the gardens of the Ylissean castle. It was an odd day due to random bursts of rain in a sunny day. As she walked, she saw her daughter, Morgan pass by and wave.

"Mother! I was looking for you." She said happily.

"Oh? What for?" Lucina asked.

"I know you might not want to talk about it" She spoke lowly. "But... when did you begin to think of father as more than just your tactician?"

Lucina gave a sigh. She had missed the tactician, but he was bound to come back one of these days, and she knew that for a fact.

"Well, it was one of the very first battles that I had paired up with Robin. We were trying to get inside the Mila tree as it was being protected by the enemy."

"During that battle?" She asked surprised. "Now I'm intrigued. What happened that made you fall for him as soon as you laid eyes on him?"

"I wouldn't say that it was love at first sight, but I began to wonder of the possibility."

"So pretty much love at first sight." Morgan teased.

"If you want to interpret it that way, then yes. But, I thought you were interested in hearing the story?" Lucina teased back.

"Yes please." Morgan said as she sat down.

"My father and the army were wondering as how to perform the awakening. This had led to us go to a place called the Mila tree, where Naga's voice resided. Unfortunately, it was discovered that the tree had enemy forces, guarding the tree and everything in it."

* * *

The battle for the Mila tree had been troublesome. There were many soldiers that had ended up overwhelming even the best of the shepherds.

Lucina had been paired with Robin in order to make sure that he was able to take on multiple enemies at once. Though the extra support helped greatly, it still didn't mean that the tactician was invincible.

"Robin, I think it's best we head back and regroup with the shepherds. There are many enemies approaching us all at once." Lucina said as she ran with the tactician.

"If we head back, we may take too long, which could cause one of our healers to get hurt." He said as he continued to run. They had been fighting off the enemy by themselves only and with the amount of enemies attacking, it had worried the princess.

"Yes Robin, I'm well aware of this but... are you sure about this"? She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we're doing fine." He said confidently.

Lucina sighed, and then nodded. "Okay, but please, make sure that you are on guard at all times."

Robin nodded back. "I understand."

The two had been running towards the enemy commander to finish the battle. As they ran on, the two had fought off the many mages, barbarians, Wyvern Riders, and berserkers. Each enemy was unfortunate to do little to no damage to the deadly duo. The tactician had the range to take on the mages and had the help from Lucina to be able to dodge and attack quicker than ever. The princess had the extreme speed that would allow her to strike with ease and strength due to Robins assistance.

The two had eventually made it to the tree itself where they had planned to meet back with all of the other Shepherds.

"Good to see that everything was successful." Robin said as he saw Chrom.

"It's good to see that you two were successful as well." Chrom sighed in relief.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the enemy commander. "Oh, but what a reunion! It's nice to see that every one of you will be able to witness your own demise. But alas, you shall be honored as the army who tried to kill the man with the best mustache known to mankind." The mustached man stated with great confidence.

"Oh yeah?! We're going to show you that we can beat you and your stupid mustache!" Lissa yelled out behind Chrom.

"Who was the little twit that said that!" The man exclaimed. "My mustache is the best according to everybody I've met."

"Well not me! It just looks ridiculously long for no reason! And also, what's up with your formal speech? We're in a war you know."

With the small distraction that Lissa gave, Robin generated a small but effective strategy to defeat the commander.

"Chrom. I want you and Sumia to attack him by the front. Lucina and I will try and get him from behind. Donnel and Cordelia should be at his left, and Maribelle and Ricken should go by the right. Everybody else, prepare to engage if something goes wrong."

The exalt and Pegasus rider nodded and did so immediately. "Lissa, get back with Gauis!" Robin yelled out, noticing how close she was.

"Oh um, right!" She said as she quickly moved back.

"So you think that you and your small little team can defeat me?" Cervantes said. He was a man who was relentless and still, oddly thought that his mustache was as important as his own life.

"Yes, but before we begin, tell me, why do you fight us? Walhart plans to conquer every continent and own the land for himself." Chrom said, trying to reason with the man.

"The answer is simple boy. I plan on becoming apart of Walhart's new world! A world united by one man and feared by many."

"So that's your answer? You chose to join because you fear him." Chrom said disappointed.

"You don't understand. I plan on being apart of the new world. I join because I know that he will succeed."

"That's where you're wrong. We will take down Walhart and his group of followers that have no sense in freedom." Robin replied back as he began to ready a stance.

"Hmph. Clearly you people cannot see the imminent future. Then so be it. Let us fight!" He said as he charged towards the tactician.

"Stay calm." Lucina said as she prepared to strike back once the opportunity came.

Once Cervantes came to attack, Robin gave a quick dodge to avoid the attack with a counterattack of his own as well. "Elthunder!" He said as a ball of electricity strikes the man. "Did you forget about me?" Lucina said as he gave a swift strike towards the man. He received some damage, but none of the hits were mortal.

"Keep your head up boy! I'm not finished yet!" Cervantes yelled as he went to go for a second strike.

Robin immediately looked in front of him where he saw the man in armor quickly approach. He went for another dodge to avoid the blade, but it was too late. He opened his eyes wide as he saw his arm was cut as well as a part of his chest. The wound wasn't deadly, but it had hurt badly. _Damnit, too slow._

"Robin, are you alright!" Lucina said as she quickly ran to the tactician.

"I'm... I'm fine." He let out weakly. There was a noticeable pain in his chest now too. This wasn't as bad as some of his other injuries, but it hurt a lot more than he would have thought. He attempted to get up on his legs again, but he couldn't do so. _Gods, what is this?_

"You're in no position to be trying to fight. Let me help you." Lucina said as she tried to lift him up.

Robin knew that he wasn't fit to fight anymore and he was out of elixirs as well. He needed to get to a healer before the wound would get worse. Robin nodded as he accepted her help.

"Wait just a second! You aren't going to get by me that easily!" Cervantes said as he charged at Robin once more.

"Robin, get back!" Lucina said as she brought herself forward. "I'll keep you safe!"

Robin looked in front of him where he saw Lucina prepare herself to take the strike that was meant for him. He pulled out a Elthunder tome, and attempted to aim, but as he did so, his arms and hands were merely shaking._ Gods, I can't even aim. Chrom, where are you!?_

Lucina readied to take the attack. However, before Cervantes was to let his blade thrust forward, he stopped on his tracks.

"You forgot about me you damn dastard." Chrom said as he ran the Falchion across Cervante's arm.

"And me!" Sumia said as she ran her lance through the man's shoulder.

"Don't go messin 'round with Robin like that." Donnel said, striking with a iron sword.

"Elfire!" Ricken yelled out, shooting the blast at Cervantes.

Cervantes yelled in pain from the many blows he had taken at once. "G-gods! You dare disrespect me! Now I'm serious!" He yelled out. He reached out to strike Chrom. Once he had reached him, there was a flash of light that covered everybody's eyes, and within the second, he vanished.

"What the? What in Naga's name happened?" Chrom asked confused.

"He... He just vanished!?" Lissa said in confusion.

Meanwhile, Robin attempted to stand again with Lucina's help. "It's all over now. Let's get you to aunt Lissa."

After today's events, it was noticed that Robin was the only person to receive injury's that were at least dangerous. There were multiple shepherds who had some small cuts, scrapes and burns, but none were deadly at all. Lucina walked over to Lissa with Robin to check on his condition.

"Aunt Lissa, will he be alright?" Lucina asked.

"He should be. But it may take some time." She said, sounding slightly worried. "The blade that the mustached creep had, was covered in poison."

Lucina was shocked upon hearing that their tactician was poisoned. "But he's going to recover, right!?" She asked with a worried tone.

"He will. Don't worry about it. But at most, it'll take about a week to fully heal." She replied calmly. "Also, Gauis!" She yelled out for the thief. "Mind getting a stretcher real quick?"

The thief nodded and walked towards the wagon of supplies.

"Lucina, don't worry about me so. I'm fine. The last thing I want to see is you being stressed about my well being." Robin said with a weak smile.

Lucina looked back at him. "But you're our tactician. You have to be doing well."

"I know, and I am. Just make sure to not stress out, or worry too much because of me."

Lucina sighed. "If you wish."

Gauis came back and retrieved the stretcher to get him back into the medical tent. As soon as he arrived, Chrom and Gauis went off and took him to the healing tent.

"Don't worry Lucy. He's going to be fine. You have my word." Lissa said as she followed the two.

* * *

Robin was being carried over to the healing tent where the new camp was to be set up. "Chrom, I could've walked over there myself you know." Robin said, angrily.

"When Lucina tried to get you to stand up, you couldn't do it. You don't always have to do things alone and you know that more than me." He replied back. He had knew that having people on your side was important and hearing the man that taught him this, refuse help was odd.

"I know. But I feel like I'm making people worried. Having them see me like this."

"Then I'll just tell them that you're doing fine. But for now, lets just get you healed up now, shall we?"

"I suppose so." He said with a sigh.

"Hey Chrom." Gauis said remembering something.

"What is it Gauis?"

"You don't mind giving me some extra sweets for this?" He asked with a low tone of voice.

"It really isn't the time to be for candy." Chrom puffed.

"Ah, it was worth a shot." He said shrugging Chrom's tone off.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even pay you." Robin joked.

"Make sure to remind to never help you after this." Gauis said with a chuckle.

* * *

Lucina looked back at them and wondered how bad Robin may have been hurt. She knew it wasn't much but just the thought of seeing him badly hurt was frightening. She decided to go on and check on him as soon as all of Lissa's procedures were over.

_2 Hours Later_

"Aunt Lissa?" Lucina asked as she entered the tent.

"Oh, hi Lucy. What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see if Robin is doing alright."

"Well, he's right there, sleeping like a baby." She joked. "But he's doing fine. The stupid poison made his body recover slower, but luckily, the wounds weren't that bad so he'll recover in probably three days!"

"What a relief to hear." She said as she smiled.

Lissa smiled as well. "You care for Robin a lot don't you."

"I think I should. He's our tactician and a friend as well."

"Are you sure this isn't about something else?" She began to tease.

"Pardon?" Lucina asked confused.

"You're the first one to visit Robin like this. Not even Chrom came to visit yet. Surely you must care for him a lot." Lissa continued on.

"I still don't get where you're going."

"You know. Is Robin a special person to you?" She asked.

"I suppose so?" She replied back, still sounding confused.

"I meant that if you liked Robin!" She yelled out.

Lucina stood there silent for a second until realizing what Lissa had meant. "No! No, it's not like that. He's our tactician and I'm a soldier. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine, say what you want." She continued teasing. "But I'm off. He just needs to rest. Say hi for me if he wakes up." She said as she left.

There was silence in the tent. It was only her and the tactician. She noticed the tactician had been snoring a bit, and she laughed hearing him.

"Lucina..." He said weakly.

"Oh um, Robin?" She said in confusion.

Slowly, the tactician woke up. He saw the bandages on his left arm and his chest. He then looked in front of him where he saw Lucina. "Oh, hey there?" He said confused.

"Hello." She responded back. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine. Honestly, I don't even feel the pain anymore."

"That's nice to hear." She said relieved.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry for making you worried in the first place. I wasn't being careful enough." He said guiltily.

"That could've happened to any of us. But... I'm glad you're safe." She said with a gentle smile.

Robin smiled. "It's nice to know that you care about me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're the army's tactician and a friend." She said as she hid her face and remembered what Lissa had said.

"I suppose so." Robin said weakly.

There was more silence as the two stood there awkwardly. "Um, Robin. I'm going back to my tent. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucina said as she began to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, But..."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I just want to say thank you for visiting me and for protecting me in the battle." He said with a smile. "It's nice to know that I can rely on you."

"It isn't a problem." Lucina blushed. "I'll come back tomorrow to see if you're doing alright. Bye."

Robin waved as she left. While he was in the tent by himself, he stood there, wondering about something. He had always knew that Lucina was attractive, but he began to feel himself get more attracted the more time they had spent together. Lucina even tried to risk her life to protect his.

Robin sighed. "I can't believe that some of Sumia's books were kind of accurate." Afterwards, the tactician simply flopped back down on the bed.

* * *

"Wow. So later on, you tried to keep your feelings hidden right?" Morgan asked.

"I suppose I did. During this time, I thought it was an odd idea to try and get together with Robin, and he even thought so as well." Lucina said with a weak smile.

"And you didn't confess your feelings until father confessed himself?"

"Yes, but that's a story that I've already told you many times."

"Aww, What! Can't you tell me it again?" She begged.

"Maybe later. But right now, I think we should see your grandparents don't you think?"

"Alright, but don't forget about the story!"

Lucina smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Don't worry, I won't."

Morgan was playful, but had the intelligence of her father. She had always seemed very smart ad energetic at all times, it made Lucina smile knowing that she is to have a daughter like this. She looked at the sky and smiled. "I'll still be waiting for you Robin. Just try and come back quicker, please..."

* * *

_I will._ Robin thought to himself in the void. _I'll come back for you, I promise._

* * *

**A/N: So heres the chapter that I've been working on for some time. This was finished about three days ago, but I had to go and edit the other chapters, some grammar or spelling edits, and I redid the chapter names as well. One day, I'm going to try and update the older chapters a bit more and give them more life if it's necessary.**

**This chapter shares some resemblance to a later chapter (chapter 9 to be precise) which I didn't like much at first, but decided to go on with it anyways. It feels kind of right though, but sorry for the repetition if you didn't like the idea and I see why.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any critiques or just like the story, leave a review. I welcome any critiques as I still have much to improve upon. Anyways, I'm off again, and everybody, have a good one!**


	5. Hero in the Making

Chapter 5

**Hero in the Making**

_Robin was nothing. He wasn't able to do anything. He was in this lifeless dark void. He couldn't feel anything physically. This was worse than any other pain that he had endured on the battlefield. He had nothing. How would Lucina be feeling? He couldn't imagine it. Robin began to go on with his memories again. A memory where he met somebody else related to Lucina._

* * *

_3 Days later_

"Back off impostors! In the name of the exalt!"

"What? It can't be. Is that Cynthia?" Lucina said, surprised.

Lucina walked over as close as she could have in order to get a glimpse of whoever's voice it was.

"Lucy! What are you doing here with these guys! They're fakers!" Cynthia screamed out.

_I forgot. You weren't old enough to remember our father. _"Cynthia, you're with the impostors." Lucina yelled out at her. Cynthia was relatively far from her location.

"Nonsense! I know I chose the right group." She said confidently.

"You don't know how father looks like." Lucina yelled out.

The Shepherds and Cynthia's group were ready to fight at any second now.

"I, uh... Fair point. Alright. I'm coming over. But I'm going to fight too!" Cynthia said as she charged towards her sister.

"Shepherds! To arms!" Chrom said, and with that, the battle started.

* * *

The battle raged on. Luckily, the Shepards were fairly more experienced and had a easy victory over the other army.

Shortly after, Cynthia met up with her family. Chrom was overwhelmed by the fact that he had a second daughter in the was happy hearing this news. Sumia was glad hearing this, mainly for the fact that this meant that her and Chrom must have stayed together for a relatively long time.

Lucina was glad she was back. Her and almost every body were separated on their time travel trip, and Cynthia was the first to come after Lucina. She decided to introduce Robin to her. Cynthia was now a member of the army, and he had to know her more to know what she can or might do on the battlefield.

"Cynthia, this is Robin, our tactician. Robin, this is Cynthia, my sister."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Cynthia said, loudly.

"Hey. It's nice to be your acquaintance." Robin replied.

"So is it true? Did you really win all those battles for the army?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't really say I won them myself. I did have an entire army to do the job. I'm simply the man who told them what to do."

"Wow! That's pretty heroic!" Cynthia said.

"I guess you could say that." Robin said, showing a face of confusion.

"No. It's a fact! You led an entire army and won a battle that people thought was impossible!"

"H-how did you know that? And why do you think it was impossible?" Robin said, surprised.

"Lucy told me a bit about you, and my father told me that he didn't think that the battle was possible to win. That is historical material! The heroic tactician of Ylisse!"

_There's the faith my best friend has in me._

"But wait, Lucina, I thought you said she didn't know anything about me."

"You are the tactician. It was only right I told her a bit about you." Lucina replied back.

Robin however, had remembered the word that Cynthia had been repeating.

"Sorry if this is rude, but why do you say heroic a lot?"

Cynthia began to think and answered. "Well, ever since I was little, I've always wanted to be like my family. My parents were my inspiration!" She aid excitedly, but began to talk more quietly and seriously. "Unfortunately, my father died when I was very little. I didn't know how he actually looked like until today. My mother taught me how to ride a Pegasus, so I continued to practice. Then I came back here with Lucy."

"So that leads to where your here now. That's quite a story."

Cynthia's voice changed again to her playful self. "Yup! and now that I'm here, I plan on making sure I do what I can do to be as heroic as my parents were!"

"You've got quite the motivation." Robin said. "I think the Shepherds could definitely use someone like you. You're upbeat to make sure everyone is in a good mood and you have the motivation to do well."

"Wow really! Do you really think so!" Cynthia said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I do" Robin said happily.

"Then I will continue to practice! Bye Robin! See you two later."

"See you around." Robin said as the blue-haired Pegasus rider ran off.

Robin saw that Lucina was still in the tent with him. "She's got a lot of energy in her, doesn't she."

"She sure does." Lucina smiled.

"But what did she mean by the heroic stuff?"

"She meant almost exactly as she meant. After father... died" Lucina flinched. No matter how many times she said it, remembering this made her unease. "Cynthia trained to be as heroic as him. I guess she wanted to do more than what father could've."

"So in a way, her motivation is like yours. To change the future so that this world's version isn't set to destruction." Robin asked curiously.

Lucina nodded.

"But I wonder where she gets all her energy from. Certainly not Chrom." Robin said with a weak laugh as he began to change the subject.

"I'm not too sure either. Maybe from aunt Lissa?"

"Probably. Now where did Lissa get all that energy?" He asked

"Robin. No matter how great a detective you may be, that question will remain unanswered." Lucina said with a smile.

"I guess not." He smiled back.

* * *

Robin had to take care of the camp for the night again. He hated doing this every single time but it was for the good of the shepherds, and that came first, no matter what. He suddenly noticed Lucina awake, walking around the camp.

"Lucina? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I asked Lissa if I could take her place and she gladly said yes."

"So it's up to us to watch over the camp for the night."

She nodded at the tactician.

"Well, if it's somebody I had to spend the night with, I'm glad that it's with you." The tactician said gladly.

Robin immediately noticed what he just said. _Did I just say that?!_

Lucina blushed at his words. _Was this really how he felt about me? _"I'm glad that it's with you too." Lucina replied, still blushing.

Robin blushed as well. _I guess that went better than I thought._

* * *

The night passed as the two walked around and talked to one another. The two lost track of time once again and were done for the night.

"Time has an odd way of working with us doesn't it." The tactician said.

"It really does." Lucina said, giving Robin a smile.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"You will. You are the tactician after all."

Robin smiled at her statement. There was a small pause. "I'm heading back to my tent." He said, beginning to walk away.

"I guess I'll do so as well." Lucina replied.

"Sleep well, Lucina." He said as he left.

"You too Robin." The princess replied.

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter 5. It is a bit short, but it's going to follow on with Chapter 6 so in a way, you could say this is part one. But yeah. Chapter 6 will be up in about two days. (three is a possibility) But anyways, have a happy new year and have a good one!**


	6. Questions

Chapter 6

**Questions**

_There was nothingness. This was what death was like. He couldn't do anything about. Robin had forged bonds with his friends and now, they seemed meaningless. His friends were out there living life while he stood here, dead. Robin didn't want to believe it but this was what fate was, and here, there was nothing to change it. Memories began to fill up the void, a memory where he had to take care of someone. A memory where he started to believe that his relationship with Lucina can mean more than friends._

* * *

_2 Days later_

"Robin. Wake up. I have a job for you."

Robin woke up. There was a man in front of his tent. Slowly he started to make up who the man was.

"Hey Chrom. What is it?" The tactician said with a yawn.

"The job is optional but I would appreciate if you could do this."

_A job? Optional? _"Um, sure. I did everything you told me to do before. Why stop now?"

Chrom began to get nervous. "Alright. What I want you to do is to help Lucina take care of Cynthia while I'm out."

Robin was surprised upon hearing this. "You want me to help babysit? Why? Isn't there Sumia and yourself to do that?"

"That's the thing. Sumia and I are going out for the day. There's a local town and we thought it was a great idea to go out and see the sights."

"Chrom. You do realize how odd that sounds. Is Sumia planning all of this?"

"Robin. The date was my idea." He said in embarrassment.

_This was Chrom's idea?_ "Oh. Well, I didn't know you were quite the charmer." Robin said, sarcastically.

"Look. That's not the point. Will you do this or not? If it convinces you, just do this until nightfall."

"I'll do it. I have one question though. Isn't Cynthia old enough to take care of herself? She's like, fifteen isn't she?"

"Robin. Are you her father? If I say she's a handful, she really is, age or no age." Chrom said. He was still surprised that he had two daughters from the future. One with endless determination. And another with endless energy.

"Right. Don't worry Chrom. Spend the entire night out, but if it turns out that I have a daughter from the future, you owe me the same favor."

"Then it's just left for me to hope that you don't remember this conversation then." Chrom said with a weak laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm going to make sure to remember."

Chrom laughed at his statement. "Alright. But thanks Robin. This means a lot."

"No problem Chrom." He said as he went back to sleep.

* * *

_10 Hours Later_

"Robin, thanks again for doing this for me." Chrom said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. It's not a problem. I'll be fine." The tactician replied.

"Alright. We'll be back this morning. I thought we could've came late at night, but you objected."

"There are risen out there. You can't take any chances. You're our leader."

"Yeah. I know. Thats why I trust you." Chrom said with a smile. "See you tomorrow Robin. And thanks again." Shortly afterward, Chrom had left the camp.

_The babysitting tactician... Gods, Chrom is going to owe me for this one._

The tactician went off to Chrom's tent where both Cynthia and Lucina were. "Nice to see you two"

"Hey Robin!" Cynthia said, excited.

"Nice to see you again." Lucina said with a soft smile.

"You too Lucina." Robin replied back.

"Robin?"

"What is it Cynthia?" Robin asked.

"Can I ask you some questions? You know me a bit but I don't know you at all! You are the heroic tactician after all."

Robin remembered their conversation the other day barely lasted five minutes. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What were you like when you were my age? Were you adventurous, courageous?"

Robin was about to answer but was interrupted when Lucina answered for him. "I forgot to tell you. Robin doesn't have any memories before he met father."

"Really!? So you know nothing of when you were young?"

"Not at all. Like Lucina said, I only remember things that happened after Chrom found me. I only know that I have learned tactics and I somehow know how to use tomes."

"So you don't know who's your father or mother?" Cynthia asked.

"Not at all" Robin said. "But any other questions?"

"Yeah. How did you become the tactician of the shepherds?"

"Now that's a funny story. Chro-" He was cut off again.

"Father found him in an open field. He saw Robin was a capable ally, and took him in."

"So my father found you, he saw you were a good tactician, and he took you in like that?" Cynthia said surprised.

"Yeah. Though I try to warn him not to do that again."

"Wow. So in a way, you were so good that my father let you in the shepherds without any real care! That sounds amazing!" Cynthia said excitedly.

"In a way? I guess?" Robin said confused. "But do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Alright. One more question."

"What is it then?"

"How does Lucy know this much about you?"

There was some silence in the tent.

"Well, Lucina and I just got close." Robin said, breaking the silence

"How? What happened?"

"Lucina originally just came to me to make sure I was doing my job with care. Afterwards, we became friends"

"Oh. So you two aren't a couple?" Cynthia said, showing some disappointment in her voice.

"It's not like that. We're just friends." Lucina said quickly with a blush on her face.

"Really? Because I asked questions that only Robin and father would know." Cynthia teased.

"Cynthia, I could assure you that Lucina is right. We're just friends. You don't have to worry"

"I wouldn't really have minded you two together, but okay." Cynthia shrugged.

Robin started to blush at her statement. _I see what Chrom meant by her being a handful._

"Cynthia!" Lucina said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I was curious and I wanted to know." Cynthia said. She saw how badly the two took the question.

Robin sighed. "It's alright. Anymore questions?"

"No. I'm done for now." Cynthia wanted to ask one more thing but it had to wait.

There was some silence in the room. The question that was asked, remained in Robin's head. He was attracted to Lucina but he always held back on his true feelings. This situation helped him realize one thing. Based on Lucina's reaction, she either shared the same feelings, or was just embarrassed of the idea of them together. _There's another question that I can't solve._

He noticed again the awkwardness of the situation just as Cynthia began to talk.

"So... What do we do now?" She said quietly.

"Well, the options you have are to either go to sleep or play chess against me."

"I don't know how to play chess... do I really have to go to sleep? It's a bit early."

"Yes. You do." Lucina said. She was embarrassed and talked to her in a serious tone.

"Alright." Cynthia said, immediately obeying.

There was silence in the tent. _Gods, all this silence thanks to one question._

"Well, everything is all set. I think it's best if we all go to sleep." Lucina said.

"I think so too." Robin replied.

"Not me." Cynthia said with a small grumble.

The two laughed at her statement. "Goodnight Cynthia." Lucina said.

"Goodnight Lucy." Cynthia said as she pulled over some covers.

Robin headed back to his tent. "I'm going back to my tent. Sleep well you two."

"You too, Robin" Lucina replied with a smile, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So the two are pretty much exposed to the possibility that they could be together. This is a decent length chapter and the next chapter is a continuation as well. This is part 2 if you want to think of it that way. But yeah. Other things I want to address are those who favorited, followed and reviewed. I really appreciate it and every time I see one, I'm more motivated to finish up every chapter. So thank you all and have a good one!**

**Oh and I forgot, next chapter may come out earlier depending on how it goes. It's a relatively long chapter but I have worked on it for a while. One last thing. Some chapters may be edited. Some changes might include a small grammar check or a few sentences depending if it is needed.**

**Edit: For the guest reviewer, sorry if the chapter was confusing. I will try to explain what's going on in the story with more detail. To answer your question. This is about 2 days after chapter 5 of this story. Chrom is heading out to a local town and wants Robin to help Lucina take care of Cynthia. Now, I see you might say why that is even necessary. My reason is due to the fact that Cynthia seems to act childish and full of energy. Chrom noticed this and asks if its possible if Robin might give Lucina a hand. Thats the basic idea that Chrom had. For your question about age, the two are from the future so Cynthia is about 15 and Lucina around 19 or so. It isn't really clear due to Fire Emblem: Awakening, not really stating any ages. I'm just assuming. But I hope I cleared up any confusion. If I didn't, PM me. I'll be glad to answer any questions you or anybody may have.**


	7. Love Across Time

Chapter 7

**Love across Time**

* * *

_3 Hours later_

_The tactician was sound asleep. He however was having a dream. A dream that he couldn't explain himself._

* * *

_Robin had picked out flowers. He thought that today would be the day that he would confess his feelings to the Ylissean princess._

_"Hello Lucina." The tactician said._

_"Robin? Fancy meeting you here." Lucina said surprised._

_"Actually. I, um followed you. I... wanted to give you these." Robin said nervously._

_"Oh, Robin! Did you pick out these flowers for me? They're absolutely Beautiful!" Lucina was surprised, but loved what Robin had done for her._

_"I'm really glad you liked them." Robin said happily._

_Lucina however, started to look down. "We have no flowers in the future. All land is barren." She quickly tried to change the subject. "But enough of that, Robin, what are we celebrating?_

_"Nothing really. I just thought you could use some cheer." Robin smiled._

_Lucina looked guilty. "Robin, you shouldn't worry about me so."_

_"It's not trouble at all. You're... a dear friend."_

_Silence filled the room as the two didn't speak a word._

_"No. I have to do this". Robin thought to himself._

_"Lucina. I'm not really being honest. You are dear to me and the daughter of a true friend. but..._

_"But?" Lucina replied, confused._

_"But you are more than that! Much more! I didn't pick up that bouquet to cheer you up. I did it because… I'm in love with you."_

_There was silence again. However, Robin heard a voice. "PSST! Robin!"_

* * *

Slowly, the tactician woke up. "Cynthia? What are you doing?!" He yelled out.

"Be quiet! The entire camp is asleep!" She whispered.

Robin was enraged, but decided to quite down. "Okay So what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I wanted to ask one more question."

"That's it? The question better be important." Robin said, getting up. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were just barely open.

"Well, my question was how did you get so good at using a sword bu-"

"You woke me up for that?!" Robin said, cutting her off.

"Robin! Be quiet! I'm not done. I heard you say Lucy's name while I sneaked in here."

"What?!" He said, embarrassed. "Did Lucina hear that?" He asked nervously.

"No. But I did. What was that all about?" Cynthia asked, curious.

Robin was embarrassed. Was Cynthia lying? "No. She doesn't have a reason to do so."

Defeated, the tactician decided to do what he thought himself, was stupid. "Cynthia. If I'm going to tell you, you have to promise to speak to nobody of this."

"You have my word!" Cynthia said as she made a motion that looked like she was sealing her lips.

"Right. Okay, I may have feelings... for your sister." Robin said, looking away from Cynthia.

"I knew it! I knew something was off!" She said happily.

"Cynthia? You don't sound mad... or surprised."

"Well, you two didn't really have a good job at hiding it. But I cant believe it! The heroic tactician of Ylisse and the princess of a defeated future, are to combine forces!" She said excitedly.

"Cynthia... you do realize I have no way of telling if Lucina shares the same feelings, right?"

"So? Isn't it your job to find out?" Cynthia questioned.

"Normally, I would. It's just... I don't feel that it's right. She's Chrom's daughter and your sister."

"So? Does that really bother you?" Cynthia asked.

"No, but-" He was interrupted.

"But nothing! Robin, if you really think that my father or I might mind or get mad, we won't. But it's up to you to decide if you want to follow this path."

Robin was surprised. _Did Cynthia just say this? _"Cynthia, I see your mother had a great influence on you." The tactician said, surprised and smiling

"Do you really think so!" Cynthia beamed brightly.

"Yeah. And don't worry, I'll think of everything you told me. But for now, we should be getting some sleep."

"Alright then. Bye!" She said as she left the tent.

_What a talk. But I can't tell Lucina, at least not yet. I think I'll know when the time is best. _He thought to himself, but despite his thoughts, he was easily able to get back to sleep.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Lucina found herself caring for Robin. She would talk to him when she wanted some company and she would help him plan his attacks and assist with his tactics. She however had developed feelings for him, but with this feeling being new to her, she didn't know what to do except to conceal what she had felt.

Lucina trusted Robin as a friend. The same couldn't be said about everyone else. Robin had taken note of this and saw that she had only talked to him, Chrom and Sumia. Robin had decided that he would have to talk to get about this. Robin also noticed that Lucina had usually been awake even after late night work that he had to finish. He also needed to learn more about the future in order to make sure that his strategies don't end up putting anybody in danger, specifically Chrom.

Robin walked towards the Princess's tent. "Hello Lucina."

"Hello Robin. Were you looking for me?" She asked

"Yes, actually, I wanted to talk to you about the future."

"What do you want to know?"

"In your future... Chrom is dead, correct?" Robin said lowly.

Lucina flinched at the statement but she knew Robin was trying to go somewhere with this. "Yes. He was betrayed by his closest friend, or so the story goes. This is why I placed myself this close in the army, because I can't trust anyone here."

Robin took note of this. _His best friend?_

Robin had to pick his words out carefully. "You've made it your mission to save him and indeed nothing is more important. But it must be hard to suspect and distrust every ally."

Lucina was speechless at this as she had realized Robin was right. She couldn't do this to everyone. Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin began to speak again.

"Lucina, you're very important to me, and I can't stand to see you neglect yourself."

Lucina continued to listen. She tried to counter his argument only to find no words. "Robin... I..."

Robin interrupted. "You have to take care of yourself, as well as your father. I mean, what is to happen if you were to collapse under the strain?"

"I... Can handle it." Lucina said.

"Just... Will you promise me that you will take care of yourself?"

Lucina had noted how much Robin had cared for her health and well being. "For you. Yes." Lucina said with a gentle smile.

"It is a relief to hear." Robin said, relieved.

"And a relief for me that you care Robin. Thank you." Lucina said with a smile and had felt a small sensation of warmness on her face. Robin smiled back and then left the tent.

Lucina was touched by this and realized that Robin had cared for her. She now fully knew that she truly did share feelings for Robin, however, she wasn't sure if this was right or not. She was interrupted when someone else had entered her tent.

"Hello Lucina. Nice talk with Robin?"

"Mother? It's nice to see you but, what are you doing here?" Lucina said, surprised at Sumia's entrance.

"I came here to have a normal talk with my daughter but it seems that you have other things to care about." Sumia said with a sly grin.

"M-mother. What do you mean by that." She said. She knew what her mother was referring to but she wished that it wasn't what she thought what it was.

"You know. You and Robin! Don't think that I haven't seen the two of you around every now and then." Sumia teased.

Lucina was embarrassed to say the least and she also started to blush as well. "Mother, it's not like that. I can assure you that we're only friends."

Sumia noticed her daughter blush and started to press a bit harder to see if she would reveal anything. "Are you sure? You are getting a bit red."

Lucina was starting to think it was hopeless. _She knows already, doesn't she..._

Sumia saw her daughter give a defeated look. "I'm sorry for the pressure, and I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want me to know, but I want to tell you this. Don't let anything in your way stop what your heart tells you to do. Robin is a nice man and I know that he would do anything for you." Sumia said as she started to leave. "But think about it. It takes time you know."

Lucina was surprised and thought what she had said was a weird cliché, but now, it meant more than what Sumia had let on.

"I think I already know" Lucina whispered to herself.

* * *

Robin left Lucina's tent and thought it was a success. However, he had seen two things he wouldn't forget. He saw Lucina give him one of the most sincere smiles that she had ever given. Robin had also noticed that she had blushed a bit at the end of their conversation. Was this a sign that she enjoyed his presence or much more?

Robin had to make a decision but that had to wait. He had more important matters to attend. He had to ready and prepare himself for the next battle. He would continue to work until then, without any distraction.

_4 Days later_

"Rise and shine Bubbles." Robin heard as he began to wake up. Quickly, he felt a wet feeling all around him.

"What the… Gods, What is this! Who set you up to this!" Robin yelled. He felt water all around him.

"It was Chrom. He said he wanted you to go and eat. Oh and the water was Lissa's idea." The thief replied.

"Well, the water worked" Robin said angrily. "But, thanks for the wake up."

"No problem. Anyways see ya." Gauis said as he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket.

Robin now began to get out of his soaked bed. "I guess I could consider this payback."

Robin went over to the main tent where the Shepherds would eat. He took his food and then went back to his tent. Unlike the others, Robin preferred to eat by himself. He also had to make sure his strategies for the next battle were perfect. He went on and tested his tactics and found them to work but only if the enemy didn't suspect it. This wasn't good enough for the tactician and he had to find other ways in order to make sure that his strategy would go unnoticed, unpredictable, and efficient.

Behind him, someone had opened the flaps of his tent. "Robin. May I come in?"

Robin turned around to see who he had hoped. The Cerulean-haired princess was there waiting, for a response. "Sure, come on in." Robin said, not wanting her to wait. He offered a chair to her and she sat next to him. "So. What can I do for you?"

Lucina looked at the tactician. "Robin it's been four days that I've seen you here by yourself. Are you doing alright?"

Robin noticed that she had a worried look on her face. "Everything's fine, but I do need some assistance on my strategies for the next battle. Would you mind helping me?"

Lucina looked at the tactician and smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Robin smiled back and began to explain his strategies. "I'm thinking of having Tharja here to have some space between the enemy and us but she's left vulnerable. She can't get any support from Frederick who will be leading the assault with Chrom."

Lucina stared at the board. "Well, we can have Kellam support her along with you or me and a few more soldiers."

Robin thought about it. She and him were to be in the back in case something was to go wrong but it seemed that Virion and Henry had the distance to take out enemies who may get close.

"That's some nice thinking, but our support from the back of the assault will decrease. Unless I can make sure that they are guaranteed to be safe, I don't think I can stop working yet." He said as he continued thinking of more strategies.

Lucina saw the determination on Robin's face. "Robin. Remember what you told me in my tent? You shouldn't overwork yourself so. We have 3 days left."

"I know but I have I keep the army sa-"

She cut the tactician off. "Yes, but if you are working yourself to exhaustion, what good does that do? She said as he got up from her chair.

"I know. It's just that I need I make sure everybody stays safe. I can't risk a life being taken." Robin said. He was tired, but he didn't want to have Lucina be worried of his recklessness.

"Yes. But Robin, you easily forget that you have friends. You have the Shepards to help you through anything you have to face." She said as she moved next to the tctician.

"I suppose I do." Robin said as he smiled. He was quickly interrupted.

Lucina wanted to leave it at that but she had to say something else. Something important. "And you... You forget that you have me as well. Whenever you need help... I'll be there with you."

Robin saw the caring eyes of the woman in front of him. Her eyes had sparkled just as he clearly saw the brand on her eye. She had looked so sincere with what she had said. Robin urged himself to have self-control but he couldn't do this anymore.

He lunged himself forward at the princess and had found himself at her lips. He had closed his eyes and placed his right hand on the princess's cheek.

Lucina opened her eyes wide, but realized what had happened. She embraced the moment. She was shocked at what Robin had done, but accepted it gracefully. Their kiss continued on as Lucina placed her arms around Robin.

When they broke apart, the tent was filled with silence.

"Lucina. I'm sorry" Robin said and getting no response. "Actually. No, I have to tell you something. For the past few weeks, I've been working myself to exhaustion not because I have to, but because I care for you. I want to make sure that the army is safe and most of all, you. I tried to avoid this from happening but I just couldn't. My heart cannot change. Lucina... I love you."

Lucina continued blushing now that Robin's feelings had been revealed to her. She decided to do the same. "Robin... I'm so glad you told me this. Because you are in my heart as well." Lucina said with a sincere smile. "Ever since the night we had spent on the field, I have shared the same feelings."

"Really! I think this might be the happiest moment of my life!" He said, holding Lucina's hand." Lucina, no matter what road you decide to take, I will follow it by your side."

"And we will do so. Together!"

The two continued to look at each other. Robin couldn't believe it. This had just happened. "Lucina. I promise you. I will never leave your side, no matter what. And if something happens to me, I won't let it stop me from being with you."

Lucina embraced the tactician. She was truly happy of what had occurred and would continue to enjoy the moment. "And I will be there along with you as well. I… I love you, and whatever the future holds, I'm going to cherish, every moment."

The two continued to stay together. The two had finally revealed their true feelings to each other, and it was the beginning of the love that was forged, across time.

* * *

_This was a memory that Robin had cherished with himself. This day was one of the best of his life. Here it really didn't matter. There was nothingness. She wasn't with him anymore. All Robin could've done was recall his memories and remember what a life he had before he had gone and destroyed Grima. If it were possible, the tactician would've changed his decision just to be back with the princess. But in here, it all just remains, a memory._

* * *

**A/N: So yup. This happened. This chapter is unique in the sense that the story doesn't start off in the dark void. The narration in nothingness is done at the end this time. This chapter also goes with what happens in Lucina's perspective. Reason can be that this happened in real time and only the ending is where the actual memory takes place.**

**Now last chapter, I stated I had reasons for the chapter to come out quicker. Let me explain. Originally, this was a quick, small 5 chapter story. After that, I would go on with a new plot. The idea with a plot isn't scrapped, it will happen right after this story is all over. But this concept with memories really stuck on with me and it should last a while. This chapter was to be the second to last chapter of the original story which is why it came out a bit early. The chapter was pretty much done so I did some quick edits and finished it up. But I just wanted to explain a bit. This story will continue to run on and my new idea will have to wait until it's all over. Anyways, I just wanted to get that off my chest.**

**Anyways, If you've enjoyed, were confused, or just liked the story, leave a review or PM me. Anyways sorry for the long authors notes, but hope you all have a good one!**


	8. Best Friend

Chapter 8

**Best Friend**

_Robin remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day that he and Lucina had confessed their true feelings to each other. Now, he was left with the thought of his fiancée, being all alone. How much pain has he caused her? The guilt was unbearable. Robin began to envision another memory. A memory that involved his friend._

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Robin? You in there? I haven't seen you all day." Chrom said. He was looking for Robin in his tent just to notice the tactician passed out in his chair. "Gods. You worked yourself to exhaustion again."

_I think i know what to do to get him up._ "Robin! Risen and wolves are attacking!" Chrom yelled out loudly.

Robin heard his friend and jumped up from his chair. "Where?! Get the shepherds ready!" He said, falling over.

"Was that you trying to imitate Sumia? Cause if it was, it wasn't that great." Chrom said with a laugh.

Robin got up from the ground, tired. "Yeah, laugh all you want, but… What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." Chrom responded.

Robin had passed out again but remembered the other day. He and Lucina were in the tent together. They had admitted each others feelings to each other. And now, they were a couple. The thought of this made Robin smile idiotically.

"Robin, you there?" Chrom said, very confused.

Robin quickly stopped day-dreaming. "Yeah. I'm here. I'll head on to the dining tent. I'm pretty hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah. I'll go with you if you don't mind me. Just try not to trip. That was pretty embarrassing." He said with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah yeah. Just get out of here and let me change."

"I'll wait for you outside then."

* * *

Robin walked with Chrom to eat. However, he didn't realize that he had ended up falling into an accidental trap. Sumia and Lucina were waiting for them by the entrance. He quickly tried to find a way to leave without being rude but couldn't.

"So how are the strategies going? Are you almost done?" Chrom asked.

"They're going well. I'm actually done with them now. We only have to wait until the day of the attack." Robin said as he saw the Cerulean-haired princess. They both smiled at each other, and the tactician noticed Lucina's face go into a shade of red.

Chrom noticed this as well. "Robin are you alright? You seem a bit off."

Robin quickly jumped at his statement. "Me? I'm fine. I'm just eating with you and your family. I mean are you okay? You look a bit off too." Robin said. At this point, he wasn't making any sense. Chrom looked at the man with confusion.

"Chrom, I'll head off to my tent. I'm sort of unease." The tactician said as he walked away.

"Alright, don't work too hard." Chrom told his friend.

Chrom was confused. What was wrong with Robin? He noticed his second daughter pass by. "Hey dad! What happened to Robin? He walked outside when I came in." Cynthia asked.

"I'm not too sure." He wondered. But he quickly recalled his daughter's reaction. "Lucina. Do you know why Robin may be acting like this?"

Lucina quickly answered while nervous. "Um. Yes. It's just that. I... don't know how to answer that." She couldn't answer Chrom's question and had to let Robin deal with her father. "Father. I think it's best you discuss this with Robin himself." She said in guilt.

* * *

Chrom was nervous. Had Robin truly done something dreadful or was it's something that he just didn't know about. "Hey Robin? You in there?" Chrom said as he walked towards Robin's tent.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Robin said, appearing behind him.

"Wait, where were you?" Chrom asked in confusion.

"I thought I would leave for the day but I might as well tell you."

Chrom now was worried. Had Robin truly done something terrible?

"Come on in Chrom." He said, handing him a chair.

"Robin, what in Naga's name is going on?" Chrom said, beginning to get serious.

Robin was now the most nervous he was in his life. This had felt worse than being on the battlefield itself. Robin sighed and decided to tell him everything truthfully. "Chrom. I don't know how to really say this but I'll say it. Lucina and I are sort of um... We're a thing..."

Chrom didn't know how to feel. "Robin. What do you mean by that?"

"Well. What I meant is that we're a couple." The tactician replied quietly.

Chrom was speechless and confused. "Robin. For how long has this been?"

"Since yesterday. I was going to tell you but I guess things got a bit complicated." Robin replied, still nervous about how Chrom may feel.

Chrom noticed how nervous the tactician was. Now deciding to test his friend, Chrom said "Why should I let you be with my daughter?"

"Chrom, when I first met Lucina, I thought of her as a fellow comrade. Later on we would become friends and from here, I started doing thing I normally wouldn't. I began to overwork myself to make sure the army stayed safe. That Lucina was safe. Then I would try to care for her and try to make her happy. This leads to now where I think. No, that I KNOW that I am the luckiest man in the world. I know I can't offer or say much about myself but please, give me a chance."

Chrom knew his friend, and to him, Robin was a trustworthy man. "I see. But I do want to tell you this. I have placed a lot of trust in you. And knowing that my daughter is in the hands of you, makes me feel glad and relieved. I know that you will care for her. You say that you don't have much to offer but I know you do, and that you are a great man."

Chrom got up from the chair and stared at Robin directly at his eyes. "You have my consent. And one last thing. I want you to know that I trust that you will do what is right. To know what to do in a certain situation, it being in the camp or in the battlefield. Whether the situation is just what you two are going to eat, or a matter of life or death." Chrom now began to walk away. "I'll tell you to come back to my tent so we can discuss this more but for now, I'm glad you told me before I would wander in on you two. That's a situation you wouldn't want to have been in." Chrom said, giving Robin a glance before he left him alone.

Robin was exhausted and was relieved from his paranoia. He couldn't believe that Chrom actually took this well. he expected at least some screaming. Heck maybe even a punch but he accepted it. _He truly does trust me doesn't he._

* * *

_One Hour Later_

"Good Evening Robin. May I come In?" Lucina asked outside Robin's tent.

"Yeah. Come inside." He replied.

The princess entered his tent.

"So did Chrom talk to you about... us?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He spoke to me about this." She said a bit nervously. "But I overheard father's and your conversation. Did you mean everything you told him?" She asked.

Robin smiled and walked towards her. "Of course I did. Why would I have to lie?"

Lucina however, was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was the reason you had overworked yourself. I simply wanted to make sure you were doing what was needed."

Robin looked at her with sincerity. "Don't think that was your fault. I could've taken the conversation lightly and not done anything about it. But you gave me the motivation to make sure that the future is different, and I intend to fulfill what you came here for."

Lucina looked at Robin with a gentle smile. "Robin, I still cannot believe that you are with me. I... truly love you."

Robin blushed a bit at her words and noticed again how sincere Lucina had been. "And I love you too." Robin now had his arms around the princess.

Lucina then placed her arms around Robin's neck. The tactician then went forward to Lucina and had embraced her. Their lips were touching and they stood like this until they both had to talk again.

"Sorry. I might have lost a bit of control." Robin said.

"It's okay. But... I may require an encore performance later on." Lucina said with a blush at her face.

The two stared at each other with smiles. Lucina suddenly noticed somebody by their tent. "M-mother!?" Lucina exclaimed loudly.

Robin quickly turned around to find Sumia with a surprised face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I meant to congratulate you two." Sumia said quickly.

Lucina blushed a bit at this while Robin became nervous again. "It's alright. Do you want a seat or-"

"No it's fine." She said. Sumia was embarrassed at what she had done. Robin however, had interrupted her thoughts.

"Sumia. I think you and Chrom had talked about the situation but..." Robin was nervous at what Sumia would say but he went on with his question. "Do you approve of us?"

"Of you two? Of course! I've trusted you since we began to read the books in the barracks. I always knew you were a nice person. Oh wait I forgot. Congratulations on your relationship! But remember. If you hurt my daughter, she's not gonna be the only one hurt." The Pegasus rider said with a smile and threatening glance.

"Mother. I think that won't be necessary." Lucina said, embarrassed.

"It won't. Sumia, I can assure you that I won't hurt your daughter. I actually plan to make her happy." He said while looking at the princess.

Sumia saw Robin looking at Lucina with a smile. She also saw her daughter blush a bit at what he had said. "I'm going to leave before I make this anymore weird. I hope you two live to love each other for years to come. Bye!" She said as she smiled and left the tent.

"Is something wrong Sumia?" Chrom said. He was listening on what Sumia was going to tell his friend and daughter.

"No. But it's nice to know that our daughter has found love. I know that they're going to become inseparable!" She said happily. "But, they kind of remind me of us when we first started to notice each other." She said remembering the earlier days of their relationship.

Chrom smiled at the thought of themselves. They have been married for quite a while and they both showed their affections to each other, even in public. "It surely does, doesn't it." He said as he gave Sumia a kiss and walked back to their tent.

* * *

**A/N: Chrom, the ultimate Bro. Yeah, this is how I think Chrom would've reacted to the news. Just think about it. This man helped you win multiple battles with him not having any real motives to do so. Robin helped Chrom get through most situations that were probably thought to be impossible to even survive. Anyways, enough of my small rant.**

**This chapter was supposed to be out about two days ago. Unfortunately, I ended up getting sick. Next chapter may be up in about a week due to the lack of writing I had over the past few days. But in the meantime, I'm going to try and write up drafts of the next/future chapters. Until then, have a good one!**


	9. Scion of Legend

Chapter 9

**Scion of Legend**

_That day was a relieving day. His friend didn't mind at all for his relationship. This had ended up starting a relationship he wish that he could've enjoyed. But now, this wasn't possible. He was in a lifeless dark hole that had the tactician feel useless. More memories began to come to Robin. A memory that had him meet the man that had referred to himself as the "Scion of Legends."_

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Robin asked.

"I heard some villagers talk about bandits threatening this place." Chrom replied.

"Bandits? That sounds intriguing." The tactician said. The shepherds had been walking back to an island due to this news. Chrom wanted every part of the realm to be safe no matter what, even if it was this isolated place. Lissa however, had something else on her mind. She had some questions and wanted to know more about herself in the future.

"Hey. Lucina." Lissa said, approaching her nephew.

"Yes? What is it aunt Lissa?" The princess replied.

"By any chance do I have a son in the future?" She asked, curiously.

Lucina began to remember her past. "Yes actually. His name is Owain. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. But what's he like?"

"Um. Well, he's quite "colorful" to say the least." Lucina said, finding only those words to describe him.

"Colorful? In what way?" She asked.

"Your son has a way with theatrics, so he tends to be creative in his forms of fighting."

"Hmm, that sounds kinda cool. I'll see you later though, alright? Bye!"

_That was a short conversation._ Lucina thought.

Behind her, someone had laughed. "Hey Lucina." The voice said.

She quickly turned around to see Robin. "Hello Robin." She said with a smile.

The tactician smiled back. "I heard your conversation. What did you mean by colorful?"

"Well. Owain is a very creative person. He likes theatrics and uses them in battle."

"Hmm. Sounds like him and Cynthia would've been great friends." He said with a weak chuckle.

"They were. Until we got separated." Lucina said, sounding down.

Robin noted her tone of voice. "Lucina. Don't worry. We'll find all of your friends, even if they are on the other side of the world. I promise." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Robin. This means a lot to me." Lucina said, giving a smile.

"You're welcome. This is the least I can do for a princess."

"Robin, you know that I'm not one for formalities." Lucina said, in slight annoyance.

"I know, but you're my princess." He said giving Lucina a quick peck on her lips.

It was Lucina's turn to blush now. "R-Robin!" She said, surprised by his action.

"Sorry if you two are having a moment, but we have more distance to cover. We should be there in less than an hour and we need to be combat ready." Chrom interrupted.

"Right. Sorry about that." Robin replied back, slightly red.

* * *

The army had been marching for days trying to get to the village that was constantly terrorized. Today however, was the day their destination would be met. The day would start off "dramatically" and "heroic".

"You there! Get away from the maiden!" A man said making a pose with his sword.

"And what if we don't? What are you going to do? Kill us?" The ruffian said, laughing. Within a second, the man's pose was changed with a blur, that charged at the ruffian. With a quick strike, the ruffian was wounded.

"Arghh! What… What are you!"

"I am not a simple man! My ancestors were legendary warriors who fought many evildoers. But for you, I am your end. I will protect those in need through the sun's day and those during the moon's night. I am the warrior who fights to protect. I am Owain! The scion of legends!"

From a distance, the shepherds have witnessed what Owain had done.

"So... that's Lissa's son right." Chrom said.

"Yes. Quick, we have to help him." Lucina said as she prepared to fight.

Chrom sighed. "Normally I would find a peaceful solution, but that doesn't seem possible. Shepherds, to arms!"

The army quickly went into battle positions. Chrom took the lead while Robin led the entire operation. "Alright. Our objective is simple. We have to get rid of every ruffian visible. "Sumia, you head with Chrom and get to Owain."

"Right!" Sumia said as she mounted onto her pegasus.

"Robin, are you sure about this? I know that someone has to do this but why me?" Chrom said to the tactician.

"I know. But I need you to do this. Everybody else is going to be busy helping the villagers and fighting. You and Sumia can get to Owain quickly, and be able to keep yourselves safe on your own."

"Hmm. Well, if it's anybody making decisions, I'm glad it's you." Chrom said as he began to walk away. "Good luck Robin. Make sure you and Lucina stay safe."

"You stay safe too." The tactician replied. The tactician turned around to see other shepherds. "Donny, Cordelia and Frederick. Go and support Chrom. Try and help him from any threats."

The three immediately rushed over to Chrom.

"WEE-hoo! These ruffians don't know what they gettin' into!" The farmer said.

"Donnel, remember what I said in the letter with your faults. Don't be too reckless." Cordelia said to the farmer.

"Right. You don't gotta worry about me." Donnel replied as they went to Chrom.

Frederick simply gave a weak sigh. _What I deal with to help Milord._

"Everybody else, heres the general plan. The first half of the army will go protect the villagers. The other half will help defeat the Ruffians. Are there any questions?" There was silence in the air. "Right. Everybody, prepare yourselves."

The cerulean haired princess approached him. "Robin. Are you sure sending my father to get Owain is safe?"

"Don't worry. Chrom can handle himself. Plus, I'm sending a force to go with him. Let's just get to our mission. We're going to lead the main attack so we have to worry about that." Robin said.

Lucina nodded in satisfaction. "I understand."

"Right, then let's give it our all!"

* * *

"Freeze! Who are you?!" The blonde-haired man asked.

"I'm the man leading the army. I saw you fighting so we helped." Chrom replied.

"Owain needs no aid! These men were as well as defeated already."

"Well, I saw your fighting style, and it has roots to the Ylissean way no doubt about it."

"Wait. Who are you again" Owain said, trying to figure something out.

"I'm the exalt of Ylisse."

"U-uncle Chrom!?" He said loudly.

_Gods how did I forget he didn't know me yet._ Chrom thought to himself. "Uh, yeah. Now will you come with me?"

"Yessir! I mean. Yes! I will travel with the exalt and do battle with him!" Owain said, readying his sword.

"Oh brother."

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

Both Robin and Lucina had been working together in making sure that the leader of the Ruffians was taken care of. However, the leader had a small group of men at his disposal. Two barbarians and two dark mages.

"Lucina, do you think you can take on the mages?"

Lucina wasn't fond of mages and their magic, but it seemed that she can easily dodge their spells. "I can. Don't worry about me."

The two separated quickly to make sure the enemy leader stood alone. Robin had already learned many techniques using the sword and easily had the advantage.

"You little guy thinks you can beat me?!" The barbarian said as he rushed towards the tactician. With a quick movement, Robin swiftly dodged the attack and quickly returned the favor. Within a split second, the barbarian was wounded.

"I think it's best you learn to speak properly." Robin smirked.

He looked to his right where he noticed Lucina doing well. She attacked using heavy and quick strikes and saw her quickly deal with a dark mage. Two down, two to go.

Robin looked in front of him where he saw the second barbarian preparing to throw a axe. The tactician simply took out one of his thunder tomes and aimed at the Ruffian. "Elthunder!" Within the first hit, the barbarian was soundly defeated. He then heard the sound of a dark mage preparing a spell.

_Lucina should be fine. The odds of that mage landing a hit is pretty much impossible._

After a moment, Robin saw the princess get hit by a force of darkness. She stayed on the spot, stunned by the hit. The tactician quickly dashed towards her location. "Lucina, are you alright?!"

"I'm... I'm fine it's nothing at all. Where's that mage?" She said, looking everywhere.

"He's gone." Robin said as he noticed the mage was missing. "But that shouldn't matter. We have to get to the leader now and finish all of this."

Lucina nodded as they ran towards the leader of the Ruffians. The leader of the Ruffians was a man who went by the name of Gecko and based on how the villagers spoke of him, he was ruthless as well.

"Ha! So you think you and your little friend can defeat me?"

"Based on how your army is in shambles, I think I can say that." Robin said confidently.

"That doesn't answer my question!" The ruffian yelled out.

"It doesn't have to. More than half of your force went down from only the two of us."

"Bah. Enough talk. Fight me!"

The final ruffian was also the leader of them. He was fierce and attacked with strength over speed.

"Stay calm." Robin said to Lucina. Quickly, she went for a strike. The man had dodged.

"Not good enough!" The ruffian said. He went for a counterattack. Robin immediately went over to protect Lucina.

"Wrong move." he said threateningly. "Lucina. Now!"

"Understood!" She said with a attempt for another hit to the ruffian. With a swift movement, she hit the man in the arm.

"My turn!" The tactician said, starting the incantation for one of his spells. "Arcthunder!" With this, there was a ball of electricity that once had hit, turned into a blast of electricity in the shape of an X. The man was completely electrocuted from the blast.

The tactician immediately sat down. "Lucina. Is that all of them?" The tactician said, tired.

"Yes. I think we... can calm down now." She said exhausted.

"There were a lot of them for a small group. Are you able to walk."

"I... should be able to." She replied weakly.

Normally a battle like this would have caused her to be tired, but she would always hide it. Something was clearly wrong. "Lucina are you alright?"

There was silence, then a thud. The tactician looked behind him. She was on the ground, unconscious.

"Lucina!"

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

"Finally the fighting is all over." Lissa said happily.

"Stay right there missy and I might not kill you." A ruffian said, aiming his axe at her.

"What? Agh! Get away!"

"You get away from my lineage!" Owain said as he quickly sprinted towards the ruffian. With the speed of his blade, he quickly slashed the ruffian through the heart.

"Argh!" The ruffian said as he fell.

Owain quickly went back to his mother. "Are you alright. You wouldn't want to be out here in danger's path."

"I'm fine. Thank you. Wait aren't you my son from the future?" Lissa said surprised.

"Yes! I am. I have this brand on my arm here to show it."

"Oh. You have your brand." Lissa said depressed.

"Yeah. I remember the day it surfaced. You were crying and in joy at the same time." Owain said looking at the sky.

"You knew that mine never surfaced right." Lissa said in a down mood.

"Yes, but mother! Even though your brand didn't surface, mine did and that still shows your relation to the Ylissean family."

"I guess. Thank you." Lissa said with a smile.

There was silence.

"Mother. It's been so long since I've seen you." Owain said glad. Suddenly, he broke down. "Mother, It's been so long! I still can't believe it's you!" Owain said as he ran and gave Lissa a hug.

"Well, you're here now. Don't worry." She said as she patted his shoulder.

The two stayed in their embrace until Lissa began to get annoyed by it.

"C'mon. Lets go back to camp. I'm sure Lucina will be glad to see you." Lissa said as she broke from the hug.

"Lucy is here? I thought I was the first one to arrive." Owain said, disappointed.

"She was the very first. Her sister was second. But third isn't bad right? I mean it feels just like yesterday since we found Lucina anyways."

"Let's get to the camp then! I haven't seen any of my friends since I've gotten here." He said as he quickly ran off.

"Owain wait!" By then, he was gone. "I can't run that fast." She said annoyed.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter. Sorry I left off on a cliffhanger. Originally both this and the next chapter were one but I split it. It didn't feel like it had to be a long chapter. Anyways, next chapter should be up a bit earlier than usual (probably 3 days max). Anyways, I want to thank those who have reviewed, followed or favorited. It's pretty neat to see this getting some attention.**

**On (very) unrelated news, the new fire emblem game looks pretty nice. There wasn't much gameplay, but oh well. I'm just surprised that the crossover game (shin megami tensei x fire emblem) hasn't received any news yet. Oh well.**

**But anyways, thank you to those who continue to follow the story, and everybody, have a good one!**

**Edit: All Children characters have their "canon" hair colors except for a select few, which are Cynthia and Morgan, who both have blue hair.**


	10. The Dark Mage

Chapter 10

The Dark Mage

_Robin wasn't much. For Naga's sake, he didn't even know if he existed here. Was he an essence or was he in a physical form? Did it really matter? There was nothingness here. It wouldn't be different either way. There was just nothing that could've been done. A memory began to come back to the tactician. A memory that where he had to talk to a certain dark mage._

* * *

The day had started off normally, but ended up badly. Something had happened to Lucina and nothing was known about what it was. There were no wounds and she had been perfectly healthy. The tactician was in the medic tent.

"Lissa, had you found a problem yet?" A worried Robin asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She looks like she simply passed out. But it's weird. There's like a weird force in her." Lissa said, worried.

"A weird force? Lissa what does that mean?" Robin asked concerned.

"I don't know. But I'm going to try and figure this out. Don't worry."

The tactician sighed. "Alright. Please tell me when you do."

The cleric nodded as she continued to look for a solution. The tactician just thought about what Lissa had said. "A weird force... Gods what could that mean." He walked out the tent giving one last look at the cerulean-haired princess.

As he left the tent, he was quickly greeted by a swordsman.

"Hey, is Lucina here?!" Owain said as he pushed away the tactician.

"Hey! Watch it!" Robin said annoyed.

"Wait, you wouldn't by chance be the Ylissean tactician would you?" Owain asked, surprised.

"Yes? Why are you asking?" Robin said confused. He barely knew the man in front of him.

"Ah! So I was right! It's really you! I heard stories of you from my mother and Cynthia. They say you are beyond the normal tactician! And you know how to fight too. That is beyond heroism!"

Robin simply gave a confused look. "Um…okay. But if that's all you wanted to know, then I think I'm going to leave now." He said, slowly backing away.

"Oh, but please tell me more! I need to know more about you! I can learn greatly from this!" Owain said, practically begging.

Robin thought about this. "Fine. But let's just go to the dining tent."

"Right!" Owain said, obeying his order. Quickly, he ran towards the tent.

_He's definitely related to Lissa._

* * *

Robin went back to the dining tent. He saw Owain, impatiently tapping his feet.

"Ah. There you are." Owain said as Robin walked in.

"Here I am. So. What do you want to know?" The tactician said. _I feel like this happened before already._

"How did you end up becoming the tactician of Ylisse?! It takes amazing skill to impress the exalt."

"Well. Chrom found me in a field, he saw I was good with tactics and I became the tactician of the Shepherds." Robin said casually.

"That's... not nearly as amazing that I was told." He said disappointed. "But no matter! I still have questions for you. How did you learn to use the sword? It looks quick and strong as well."

"I practiced on my own for some time, but Lucina actually helped me improve." He said, recalling the current situation. "However, she's a lot better if you were to compare her to me."

"Hmm. Interesting. So you've combined the styles of your own and of the Ylissean family?" Owain curiously asked.

"In a way. It's quite effective when paired up with somebody else."

"Amazing. Imagine all the possibilities with your style! The tactician and the exalt, destroying enemy forces one by one under the influence of all good!" Owain said, standing on top of his chair.

_I wonder where he learned all the theatrics..._

Quickly, his thoughts were interrupted. "I've got another question. What happened to Lucina? Is she doing alright?"

Robin began to worry about her again. "I... don't know. Your mother is trying to find out what it is, but she's working on it."

Owain sighed. "I hope she's fine." He said looking upwards. "But, did my mom say anything? Does she know at least something?"

"She said she feels a odd force inside of her. But she doesn't recognize it."

"Ahh! That's simple. It's clearly a curse!" He said as he jumped from his seat.

"A curse? As in Dark magic? Wait..."

...

_Robin saw Lucina get hit by a force of darkness. She stayed on the spot, stunned by the hit._

_"Lucina, are you alright?!" He asked as he ran to her._

_"I'm... I'm fine it's nothing at all. Where's that mage?" She said, looking everywhere._

_"He's gone." Robin said as he noticed the mage was missing. "But that doesn't matter. We have to get to the leader now."_

_Lucina nodded as they ran towards the leader of the Ruffians._

...

"You're right! But how did you know?" The tactician curiously asked.

"I was cursed once by risen, but I prevailed due to the assistance of a fellow friend!"

"Your friend seemed experienced. But, do you have anymore questions?" Robin asked impatiently.

"I have one more. Why were you in the healing tent? I tried to visit Lucy but my mom said no."

_Gods why am I constantly in this situation._

Normally, he would have trouble explaining but he was a bit used to doing so. "Well, Lucina and I are a couple." Robin said with a blush.

"No way! Really?! I can imagine the name of your combination attack! "The Ylissean tactical blast!"

"Wait. What?" Robin said, confused.

"With the power of the exalted blood and the tactical skill of yours, you two are bound to make an amazing combination!"

"Yeah. But I'm going to go. I need to talk to somebody." Robin said as he darted off.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet! I still have many more questions!"

* * *

Robin remembered that there was somebody in their group who had been experienced with the dark arts. However, he had an odd relation with the dark mage. This was his only option. The other person who knew of dark magic was most likely "unstable" for the situation. The tactician looked for the mage in her tent.

"Tharja. Are you in here." Robin said as he walked inside the tent.

The dark mage turned around. "Oh. It's you. What do you want? Aren't you with somebody else? There's very little I would want to do with yourself."

Robin ignored what she had said and said something himself.

"Tharja. I just want to get to the point. Lucina isn't doing so great, and I would really appreciate it if you would help figuring out what's the issue."

"So you came to me just to help your significant other? Why would I want to help you? You clearly despise me."

The tactician sighed, and began to talk again. "Look. I know that we never had the relationship you wanted. I know that you tried to change just to satisfy me and that really said a lot, but this is coming from a friend. I'm sorry that I may have hurt you by getting together with Lucina, but now, I really need you to do this. Please."

Tharja still had the same inexpressive look. "Why me? Isn't there Henry that can help you."

"That's because I know that unlike Henry, I know you better. You can help me if you truly wanted to and I can really see some good in you."

Tharja simply looked at the tactician. "Hmph. I'll do it. But I'll have you know that this isn't for your companion... or for you."

Robin was confused but it was good enough. She was going to help Lucina and that was all that mattered. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The dark mage simply left the tent.

The tactician gave a weak sigh. _I think she took my relationship with Lucina several times harder than Chrom did._

* * *

Robin had walked out of Tharja's tent and headed towards the healing tent again. The camp was in a peaceful mood with other shepherds having conversations outside their tents. _At best this war hasn't caused any of us to go mad._

The tactician entered the healing tent where he saw Lissa.

"Any news yet Lissa?"

"No, but I think I know what's going on. Owain came a few minutes ago and suggested that it was some form of dark magic!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yeah. He suggested that to me too."

"I'm going to go and get a dark mage and see if they can help."

"That won't be necessary." Tharja said as she entered the tent with herself carrying some tools.

"Tharja! Can you see if Lucina is alright? I can't see anything from what I know."

"That's because all you know are normal injuries. This is dark magic, used to curse and quickly kill enemies if needed." Tharja said with a non expressive tone.

Lissa just opened her mouth without any words coming out. Tharja began to examine Lucina and check for anything.

"Have you found anything yet?" Lissa asked, impatiently.

"I have. It's a simple curse that was casted. Normally, the person who casted the curse would have to be alive for it to continue to be effective. I assume that he got away." She said giving Robin a look.

Robin just remembered the dark mage that had casted the curse. One minute he was there, the next, he vanished.

"He did." Robin said silently. "But, is she going to be fine?"

"Based on how simple this curse is, she should. And from the looks of it, the curse is designed to eat away the energy of a person as they continue to make movements."

"So in simple terms, the curse made Lucina get tired really quickly?" Lissa asked with a curious look.

"That's what I just said is it not." Tharja replied coldly.

"So does this mean that you can get rid of the curse?" Robin asked, worried.

"I should be able to. Even without my tools."

The dark mage began to make odd movements with her hands and began incantations that had sounded like gibberish.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Lissa said with a worried expression.

"Leave her Lissa. She knows what she's doing." Robin replied.

The dark mage continued her incantations and hand movements. After a while, the pained expression on Lucina's face changed into a more peaceful one. "It's done. I'm going back to my tent." She said as she left.

There was some silence in the tent. "Wow. That was an exit... But hey, from the looks of it, the weird force seems to be gone!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad to see she's safe." Robin said as he smiled.

"Me too. I'm going to go tell Chrom of what happened. I think you should get some rest. You look kind of worn out."

"I'm going to stay here to make sure she's safe. Don't worry about me." He said as he sat in a chair.

Lissa prepared to leave the tent. "You know, it's really sweet seeing you do all of this for Lucina. You really do love her don't you?" Lissa said with a tease.

Robin blushed at her starement but replied. "I think it's natural. No matter what the circumstances were for what had happened, I would have done anything in the world to make sure that she would be safe, even if it meant that I would have to give my life."

"Robin, I'm glad that you're apart of the family." Lissa said as she left.

Robin thought about it. _Being apart of the family? Wait..._

The tactician immediately turned red as he figured out what she had meant. "LISSA!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but just writing for Owain is fun. He might end up in future chapters with a significant role. Anyways, this chapter was delayed due to the reason that I tried to fix this chapter and the one before. There were a couple of errors that I had to fix and/or add more dialogue.**

**Quick news though. Next chapter will happen before the events of chapter 6. I may call it chapter 3.5 and place it in chapter 10 but I'm undecided. Afterwards, the story will continue forward again. More story news is that Chapter 1 may be rewritten completely. I'm not sure that I will do this or simply edit it, but I'm really considering it due to it being the chapter that the story starts off on.**

**Random fact: This was going to be a small three chapter "arc" but the original chapter 10 felt odd in the sense of how it felt while writing.**

**Anyways, my main reason for the delay is me taking exams for this week so it was hard to try and write and upload the chapters. I should hopefully be back on pace after this friday. Next chapter will most likely come out in 5-6 days or earlier like always. Anyways, I hope you guys are doing well and have a good one!**


	11. Nightmares Part 1: There for You

Chapter 11

Nightmares Part 1: There for You

_Robin was a man that cared for everybody, no matter who they were. He was to give his life to make sure everyone was safe. This included Lucina as well and with this, he knew he had only thought about himself. How would everybody else be feeling? Were they grieving for him or were thy going on with their everyday lives? Either way, it was impossible to know. Here the tactician was in this darkness. But he remembered once that he knew somebody who had thoughts in the darkness until he helped them see the light._

* * *

There was madness in two days. Robin had been worried heavily about the welfare of Lucina. He needed help from a certain dark mage that obliged in helping the princess. With this, she wasn't cursed anymore and now, all she needed was rest.

Robin looked at the princess. She had been in her usual blue tunic, resting on the bed in peace and with a smile. This was one of the only times that she had looked so peaceful. No worries, no wars. Only peace. However, the peace was to end. Lucina's smile shifted away and she began weakly talk in her sleep. "No... F-father."

"Lucina?" Robin asked. No response.

She was beginning to struggle and her eyes began to fidget. "We m-must carry on." Lucina was having a nightmare and from the looks of it, a terrible one. "No... It... it can't end like this."

Robin attempted to wake her up. "Lucina wake up!" He said.

With a gasp, the princess wole up. She noticed she had tears in her eyes. A nightmare had caused this and simply remembering it would make her flinch.

"Lucina. Are you alright?" Robin asked. He was looking at the princess with a worried expression.

"I'm... I'm fine." She said reluctantly.

Robin noticed the way she talked and tried to see if he could help. "You know you can tell me anything. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I... I don't want to talk about it now." She said weakly. "But, where are we?"

"We're in the healing tent. You... passed out after the battle." Robin said, thinking of what to say. "It turned out that the dark mage you faced, placed a curse on you and got away."

"A curse? But what did it do to make me black out?" She asked confused.

"It made you waste more energy than of what you used. But you're fine now. Tharja helped get rid if the curse so you should be alright."

"It was really nice of lady Tharja to do that. I think I'm going to go thank her." She said as she tried to get up. Instantly, there was pain surrounding her body.

"Wait! You're in no position to be moving. You still need to rest." Robin said as he helped Lucina back into a normal position.

Lucina sat down again on the bed. She gave a sigh.

"Hey, as bad as this looks, I promise everything will sort itself out. You have my word." Robin said reassuringly.

Lucina gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Robin.

Robin smiled back. There was some silence in the room but it didn't disrupt the two from enjoying each others company. However, Lucina was curious about the events that happened after she became unconscious. "Robin, after I passed out, what happened?" She asked.

Robin wasn't fond about what had happened but he decided to talk about it anyways.

* * *

_Robin looked behind him. She was on the ground, unconscious._

_"Lucina!" Robin yelled out. He didn't know what had happened but he knew he had one simple goal: Get her to the healing tent._

_He quickly went over and carried the princess. The tactician was never one with strength, but the adrenaline that ran through him didn't care. Lucina however was struggling but opened her eyes slightly. "R... Robin?" She said weakly._

_"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Just rest alright?" He said as he had continued to run. Lucina was completely exhausted and for no reason. She simply decided it was best to try and rest._

_Robin had to get to somebody, best being a healer. He immediately thought of Lissa. He quickly went to where Chrom had planned the next campsite to be,_

_As soon as he had arrived, Robin noticed everything was already set up in the usual spots. He decided to go to the healing tent and hope that any healers were here._

_"Robin? What happened?!" Lissa asked as the tactician entered the tent._

_"I... I don't know. But can you see if anything may be wrong with her?" he asked, worried._

_"I will. Don't worry Robin."_

* * *

"This is starting to sound familiar now." She said as she looked down. She then remembered what she had dreamed about. "Robin, Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"It's the dream I had. They were memories of what had happened in the past. Memories that I dread. They each involved something bad happening, and it just showed me, I don't know if it is possible to change the future."

"What?! Do you understand what you're saying?" Robin said shocked. _Was her dream truly that horrible to lower down her spirits like this?_

"Yes, but I don't know anymore. I knew that once I came back to the past, I was to make sure that this future is different, but in all honesty, I feel that my presence here hasn't changed anything. I'm... I'm scared." She said as she shed a tear.

He knew that nightmares were terrible, but it would never occur to him that she was one to be scared at all. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, but you lie about you not changing the past. Ever since you have arrived, you've changed events that were to lead to your future. You helped make sure Emmeryn was safe and made sure Chrom wasn't hurt. You joined the army and gave us your aid. And you even made me a happier man than I was before I had met you. You can't tell me that you didn't change the past because you already have, and for the better as well."

"I see. But... what if it isn't possible? What if we just fall in the end?"

"I wouldn't count on it." The tactician said, trying to lift the mood. "In your past, you and your friends never came to our aid. You are the reason why the future will change."

"I guess. But..." She was interrupted.

"Please Lucina. Don't worry anymore. I will do everything I can to prevent the future you lived in."

Lucina smiled. "Thank you. I'm... really fortunate to have somebody like you in my life."

Robin smiled back. "I think I'm fortunate to simply just be with you." He said as he warmly gave the princess an embrace.

Lucina gave a slight blush at what Robin did, but she embraced the tactician back. The two have always shared a special bond that the tactician and others didn't. They had loved each other and as absurd as it may have sounded to Lucina to change the future like this, it was one of the only decisions that she had truly enjoyed to have.

* * *

**A/N: Gods I'm awful at keeping my word. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I don't have an excuse either other than me being kind of lazy (and Smash Bros.)**

**Anyways, kind of smaller length chapter today which follows right after chapter 9. Another thing that I didn't keep my word on was that this Chapter was supposed to happen before the relationship was established. That's going to come right after the next one. Just a hint, next chapter is Lucina's nightmare**

**Last thing, the delay at least gave me some time to figure out what's going to happen in future chapters with some of them being worked on. So hopefully, I can finally upload once per week. Anyways, enough with this A/N and everybody, have a good one!**

**Edit: To the guest reviewer, don't worry about it. I plan on expanding the story some more, however, the story will mainly be dialogue focused rather than action for now. But I'll try to do much more stuff beyond the supports so you can count on that.**


	12. Nightmares Part 2: The Dream

Chapter 12

Nightmares Part 2: The Dream

* * *

"Hey, mom? Grandma said that breakfast is ready." Morgan said as she walked into her room. Morgan was a happy and optimistic child who was actually the future daughter of the tactician, Robin and the princess from the future, Lucina.

"I'll be right there Morgan." Lucina said as she got off of her bed. She was tired from all the training she had done the other day. She went over and walked to the dining hall where she was met with her family.

"Hey there mother! How was your morning?" Morgan said cheerfully.

"It was fine." She replied, giving a weak smile. "But I'm a bit tired."

Sumia walked in, carrying many dishes and food that seemed expensive. "Well, if you're tired, then all this food should do the trick. You haven't been eating much."

"Don't worry about me mother. I promise to take care of myself more." Lucina replied.

Sumia nodded. "Alright, then let's start eating." She said happily.

Lucina had been eating with her family. As happy as they may have been, she was remembering herself with Robin again. She had many friends, but there wasn't a man like Robin with her.

She remembered the day when she had the nightmare. It was something she wouldn't forget after bringing back many terrible memories that he had hated. Memories that involved her family and what her fate would be in the future.

* * *

It was a normal day in Ylisse. She was a young girl, playing with her friends and having the life a normal child would.

"Today, we're going to go fight the monsters in this field!" Lucina said as she brought up her wooden sword. "For Ylisse!"

"Let's go everybody! We have to venture off and defeat these evildoers!" A little Owain said as he marched.

"Alright! Follow the leader!" A very young Cynthia said following him.

"Owain, wait for me!" Severa said, chasing after him. "You're marching too fast." She puffed.

"Let's go!" _Maybe this might impress some of the girls. _Inigo thought to himself.

The small group marched on around the field in the castle looking for "enemies" to fend off. Eventually, Lucina led the group to the training area that was usually empty due to the small amount of forces left in Ylisse.

"There! The enemy!" Owain yelled out, pointing at the training dummy.

"Everybody, attack at once!" Inigo yelled out as he went to strike at it.

The small group rambled on to hit the training dummy and attempted to take it down. Every strike that was struck didn't do much but even make much of a difference on the dummy, but that didn't bother the group. They all sat down as they gave up.

"Agh! We didn't even do anything to it!" Severa said angrily.

"Don't worry Severa. I'm sure we'll be able to strike it down some day. With our combined forces, we can do anything!" Owain said optimistically.

"And we will continue to practice until we do!" Cynthia jumped.

"And when that happens, we're going to practice even more to fight like our parents do." Inigo said.

"Yes, we will. Wait! I forgot that our parents are supposed to come back today!" Lucina said as she ran off.

"There she goes. Everybody, let's follow!"

The group followed on as Lucina continued to run towards the castle. Her parents were to arrive today and she was looking forward to this day.

As the group behind her ran, they were stopped by some knights. "You must wait here, milord along with your friends." The knight said, looking at Owain.

"Why? What's going on?" Inigo said out loud.

The knight ignored him. "Your parents requested this."

"Wait, so THEY'RE here?" Severa said happily. She had always loved being with her mother and hearing this news was music to her ears.

The knight stood there silent. He didn't know the exact numbers, but he had heard reports that some of the shepherds have fallen, and so did the exalt.

The children weren't going to wait either, they had to go see their parents immediately and that meant to get through the knight somehow.

* * *

Lucina continued to run towards the main floor if the castle where her parents were to arrive.

She saw her mother arrive along with other Shepherds however, her father wasn't there and neither were some of the others.

She went to talk to her mom. "Mother!" She said as she ran towards Sumia. "Wait, where's father?" She asked.

Sumia was looking downwards and started to tear up. "Lucy. father isn't coming home." Sumia said weakly. As she said this, other soldiers marched in and carried the sacred sword, the Falchion to Lucina's arms.

At first she didn't know what to say but then it hit her. Her father wasn't coming back. "It... It can't be! No... Father!" She said as she burst down in tears. Her father promised that he would return. He had always kept his promises but it seemed this was a promise that was going to be broken.

As he stood there, the other children arrived. "Wait, what happened?!" Owain said as he noticed the dark mood.

A knight walked in from behind all the soldiers. "Today, we have suffered many losses. Some of our dear friends, and some of our own family." The knight pulled out a list. The casualties from this battle was high. "May we remember these names: Cordelia, a falcon knight with determination stronger than silver. Donnel, a farmer with humble beginnings. Gauis, a thief who found himself on the right path. Virion, a archer who fought with us, despite him not being forced to do so." The knight gave a small pause. "And our exalt, Chrom for leading us during this war. May we give a moment of silence for those who fought until the end."

Cynthia fell down on her knees. "Father... I-I promise to be as amazing as you were." She said as she fought back tears.

"F-father. I will fight on in your name!" Owain said, making a fist in the air.

"Dad, your name won't be forgotten. I will remember you!" Inigo said angrily.

Severa took the news more worst than anybody else did. Both of her parents were gone. "No! This cant be. Mother... father..." Severa cried.

They all remained in their positions. The day was dark and nothing bright had seemed to come out of it. Everybody left except the children.

Owain stood up. "No, this won't stop me, or us. We have to fight and practice, to win for them!"

Inigo joined him. "Exactly. We will fight on until we win this war, or do something even greater."

"I think so too. We have to do something." Cynthia said,

"I'll join." Severa said as she sniffed. "But I'm going to fight for the cause, not my family." Severa hated that her parents were gone. _If only you weren't so obsessed with Chrom and your stupid duties._ She thought to herself, angrily.

"Then we will train on and become soldiers. For the sake of the future, for our families."

Inigo looked behind him. He stared at the cerulean-haired princess, holding the Falchion in her arms. "Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucina got up. She held the Falchion dearly. "I'm fine. But I think what Owain said is what we should do. We will fight for our families, our friends, and for the future."

* * *

6 Years Later

Time went on as life went on without her father. She had trained over countless hours to make sure that humanity had a chance at living normally again. She had a plan, but this happened during the confrontation with the Risen inside the Ylissean Castle.

There was war. Not against other humans, not against a different species, but it was a war for the survival of humanity. The fell dragon Grima had been revived and the original Shepherds had been decreasing as the war went on. With this, Lucina decided that it was best to have her own group to take to fight off the risen and find a way to stop this hell. Tiki, a friend had told her the possibility of heading to the past to change this dreaded future. Lucina went and told her childhood friends to go with her, each accepting the offer. Before she was to leave, there was a massive complication. Risen had broken inside the castle and it was a matter if time before it was overrun.

"So, do we defend the castle or do we go with the plan?" Severa asked.

"Everybody go up ahead. I'll make sure to catch up." Lucina said as she unsheathed her blade.

"No! We'll fight along with you." Owain said as he readied to fight.

"No. I promise to be there with the group. Just go on ahead, I will make it back."

"Fine." Owain said as he ran.

"Just be safe alright Lucy!" Cynthia said as she ran off with the others.

As Lucina went to the main floor, the entire room was filled with Risen and soldiers fighting. She spotted a soldier having trouble. Immediately, she ran towards the Risen and with a swift strike, it was gone. She looked back at the soldier. "We must carry on, now grab a sword, and fight!" She said as she continued to fight off the Risen.

It seemed that the tides were turning and the humans were winning the battle. The risen were all being defeated as the battle progressed, but everything changed in an instant.

There was a loud sound of something being smashed and instantly, everything was in crumbles. Every soldier and Risen seemed to have vanished while she stood there, confused by what had happened.

After all the smoke had cleared out, the image of a beast was seen. The fell dragon, Grima was there, in front of her.

"So what do we have here? The exalted blood?" His voice boomed.

Lucina was stunned in shock but tried to keep her composure. She readied a stance.

"Do you truly think that you can defeat ME! Others have tried and they all failed."

Lucina continued to stay in the same spot, unsure of what to do.

"Those people who tried to stop me were none other most of your family. And they all fell."

"N-no. I shall not fall. I will fight on." She talked back

"YOU'RE PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Grima loudly yelled out. "AND NOW, SO WILL YOU!"

As this happened, the dragon went on to devour her. With a yell, Lucina readied her blade. Fear had completely surrounded her with no real instinct of what to do but keep her sword up.

There was a flash of white. And then around her was a bed. In front of her was Robin with a concerned look.

"Lucina! Are you alright?" He asked with a worried look.

The princess was confused on what had happened but she figured, it was all just a dream. No, they were real. Memories from her time. "I'm... I'm fine." She weakly replied.

* * *

Lucina had remembered that day because of the dream, but she had mainly remembered due to Robin's words. Robin was a caring man that made sure she was doing fine and by the end of the day, her spirits were uplifted again, even after going through her terrible nightmare. But unfortunately, he wasn't with her anymore. A small tear went down her eye.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Sumia asked as she approached her.

"I'm fine, mother. I just have some thoughts on my mind."

Sumia sighed. She knew the look that Lucina had when she was depressed. "Lucy, I know that Robin isn't here right now, but he will come back. I'm sure of it."

"I know that too. I just want him to come back soon. It's been a while since I last saw him." She said looking down.

Morgan went up to her mother. "Don't worry. I'm sure father will be back soon. Remember what Naga said? If she's right, I'm sure father will be back in no time!" Morgan said optimistically. She had missed her father, but she knew, deep inside of her, that he was coming back, no matter what.

"And remember, you have your family and your friends here to support you so don't feel down all the time." Sumia said cheerfully.

Lucina smiled. "Thank you both. It's really a blessing to have such a supportive family."

Even with Robin gone, Lucina felt a part of her life missing, but she had something to help her get through this. Her family supported her and would help to make things seem better than what they are. But she knew that Robin would come back and she would wait for him until he did.

* * *

**A/N: So we get a small introduction to somebody now. Morgan! She will have her own introduction chapter later on along with some of the other children. This chapter was the dream from Chapter 10 along with some extra scenes. Fun fact: This was originally going to be shorter but I kept on adding on. Anyways, next chapter will be 3.5 but again, in Lucina's perspective. If not, it may be the certain chapter that I hope to upload in three days from now (hint, hint) Anyways, have a good one!**


	13. The Night Out

Chapter 13

The Night Out (Valentines Day Special)

_Robin hated this. He was stuck in a lifeless void, forever to remember his experiences from the past. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't feel, speak, move or do anything. It was if he was chained up in a dark room, never to leave. The void began to change again. A memory where he had been with the Ylissean princess._

* * *

The day was normal. There was work to be done and nothing happened. The next battle was in five days, but it seemed that the battle was in a month. The night was clear with stars being visible as he walked on to his tent. _It's like the stars never change._ Suddenly, Robin was struck with an idea. He went on over to Lucina's tent.

"Hi Lucina." He said with a smile.

Lucina turned around to see the tactician. "It's nice to see you Robin." She smiled back.

"And it's nice to see you too." He said as he walked on over and gave the princess a quick peck on her cheek.

Lucina blushed. It always seemed that whenever he was around, everything seemed a lot better than what they were.

Robin continued to smile. He always enjoyed seeing Lucina be like this. She was happy and whenever she was, so was the tactician.

"Oh, um wait, I came here to ask you something." Robin said, remembering what he came here in the first place.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I know that we always spend time with each other whenever we can, but I want to ask you if you can come with me tomorrow night for a while." He said nervously.

"C-come with you tomorrow night? Robin, are you asking me to go on a date with you?" She stuttered. She had read some of her mother's books that spoke of the subject, but she never imagined that she could experience one herself.

"Yes. I thought we could use the time. I mean, I haven't done much to fill the boyfriend role."

"I see." Lucina said as she smiled. "I accept."

"Than it's a date then." He said with a smile as he was leaving.

"Wait!" Lucina said, stopping the tactician.

"What is it?" He asked.

Lucina returned the favor and gave the tactician a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a blush.

"Yeah. I'll um, see you tomorrow." He said with a red face. "Good night."

As soon as he had left, all he really felt was happiness. The two had enjoyed each others company and more, they were lovers. The tactician then thought about the next night. Robin had to make sure this night was special, and he needed some friends to help him accomplish this.

He decided to go and talk to the clumsy Pegasus rider first. "Sumia? Are you there?" The tactician asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here so late though? She asked confused.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making me a pie."

"A pie?" She asked confused. "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Um. Well. I plan on taking Lucina out on a small picnic." He replied a bit nervously.

"That sounds nice!" She said happily. "How many do you need?"

"Only one. So you'll do it?"

"Of course! Anything for my daughter and her future husband!" She said excitedly.

Robin immediately began to blush. "We're not even thinking of marriage yet!"

"Robin. The keyword is "yet". She teased.

"Can you please have the pie ready by tomorrow then." Robin said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Of course. Is that all you need from me? I'll be glad to give you more help if you need it." She offered.

Robin thought about one thing that he needed to sort out. He saw the blue haired man sleeping on the bed in the tent. "Can you go and tell Chrom about this? I don't need him to be worrying." the tactician said. He would've gone to tell his friend, but every time this subject was brought up, there had always been some awkwardness.

"Sure. But make sure to stop by my tent for the pie tomorrow."

Robin nodded. "Thank you, Sumia." He said as he left. He needed more things from other friends, and he needed to get to each person.

* * *

"Lissa? Gaius? Are one of you in here?"

"Yeah. What is it?" The thief replied. He looked exhausted. _Probably sugar-crashed._ Robin joked in his mind.

"Gauis. Look. What I came her for is to borrow some sweets."

"What did you just say?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to borrow some sweets you may hav-"

"Over my dead body!" He yelled out loud.

"What? Why?" The tactician said worried.

"There is no way I'm giving up my candy to you. Unless you can exchange for different sweets, I won't."

"But I sort of really need it. It's for Lucina." Robin tried to reason.

"It could be for Naga herself, I won't give up my sweets!" He yelled out.

_Gods this is hopeless. _"Fine then." Robin said angrily as he left. The tactician sighed. "Time to spend some money"

Robin couldn't get sweets from the thief but there was another way to get some candy, and that was from the source, in other words, from the merchant.

"Anna? Are you he-"

"Yup! Always. Are you interested in buying something?" The red-haired woman said appearing in front of her wagon.

"I actually am. By any chance are you selling any sweets?"

"Do you see all that gold behind me?" She said pointing at a chest half-full of gold. "That's all from the thief. He has a weird addiction you know? But I'm selling some candy."

The tactician sighed in relief. "Alright. So what do you have then?"

"Well, let me check." She began to look through her wagon. "I have some flavored powder candy, pepper mints, butterscotch. Oh, and some chocolate!"

"Anna, I have no idea what these are."

The merchant gave a confused look. "Then why do you want them? Are these for someone?"

"Yeah, they are. What would you recommend me?"

"Easy. Get them some chocolates." She said confidently.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure.

"Of course! Who doesn't love chocolate? Plus, you could give them to Lucina in this heart shaped box! Only an extra five gold." She said happily. Anna had an odd way of being able to sell stuff only because of the way she advertises it.

"Well, alright. Wait, how did you know it was for Lucina?" He asked confused. The two had always true to keep their relationship a secret among the Shepherds.

"Robin, the entire camp knows already. When you two are together in public, you always have extremely red faces." She teased. "Plus, you're not someone to buy sweets either."

Robin gave a slight blush. "Was it really that noticeable?"

"Yup. As noticeable as a Wyvern in the open sky. But let's get back to business. What are you planning to buy?" She continued to ask.

"Well, I guess I'll take the chocolates like you recommended. How much are they?"

"That depends on how many of them you want. They're five gold pieces each."

"Make it three." Robin said as he noticed how ludicrous the price was.

"No! Four then." Anna said as he tried to secure the deal.

"How does two sound?"

"Fine. I'll do three." She said as she gave up. "But consider this a one time only discount!"

Robin smiled upon hearing her decrease the price. "Thanks Anna."

* * *

The tactician just needed one more thing to be done. He went on to the tent of a red-haired Pegasus rider.

"Cordelia, are you in there?" He said as he entered her tent. The tent seemed well organized all around. There was a book on one of the shelves that read out "Make him fall for you in a fortnight." _Who reads this stuff anyways?_

"Oh, hello there Robin." Cordelia said entering the tent.

"Sorry about coming in here. I was looking for you." He said as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"It's alright. I don't mind, but what do you need from me? It's pretty late right now."

"Yeah, sorry for coming so late, but by any chance do you have some sheets or a basket?"

"Yes, I do, but what do you need them for? Wait, are you going on a date with Lucina?!" She said excitedly.

"I am, so can I just borrow them for for a while?"

"Sure, but do you have everything planned out? The last thing you want to do is having everything go wrong." She asked.

"I should be fine. I am the tactician after all. Plus, I'm already getting help from some of the other shepherds. It was kind of troublesome though." He said with a weak laugh.

Cordelia smiled. "Seeing you go through all of this is for Lucina is really sweet." She said as she gave the tactician the sheets and basket. "But I hope for the best for you two. I'm going to go to bed right now. Good luck."

"Thanks Cordelia, this means a lot." He said as he left.

All was done from here. He had most of the things he needed. Only thing left to do was wait. Robin headed back to his tent to rest for the night.

* * *

Lucina smiled at the thought of being with the tactician for the night. Back in her time, she would've thought this was the most absurd thing ever. Lucina felt that it was necessary to get a dress to wear for the occasion, even if she didn't enjoy wearing dresses at all.

"Mother? Are you still awake?" She asked as she entered Sumia's tent.

"You too?" Sumia said as she got up from her bed with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry. Should I leave or-"

"No, no. It's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she got up from her bed.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you have any dresses I may borrow. You see, I'm going to on a date with Robin with only us two this time."

"That sounds quite romantic! Alright, I'll help. Just give me a minute." She said as she pulled out a relatively large case. Inside there were clothes, and lots of it.

"Alright, let me just sort this out and, there!" Sumia said as she sorted all of her dresses. "So, which one do you think you want?"

Lucina was skeptical to which dress she was to pick. The last time she went to pick out a dress, it turned out to be a disaster. From what Sumia did, it seemed the these were the options that were a one-hundred percent chance to fit her. She had three options, a dress that was pure white and had radiated with the bright moon. A purple dress that had looked like the color of the darkest orchid. And a dark blue dress that had the same shade of color to her usual tunic.

"Mother, I think I know which one I'll choose." She said as she pointed at the dark blue dress.

Sumia smiled. "The color really does fit you. Okay, so is this all you need?"

"I think I need to get help on everything else as well." Lucina said, looking at her feet.

Sumia couldn't help but give a sigh.

* * *

The night had quickly passed and soon enough it was morning. Robin decided he would stay his tent and finish up his tactics for the battle in the next two days. Everything seemed perfect in his tactics and if everything goes to the worst, everybody is still guaranteed to still be alive. Soon enough, time went by quickly and the sun was beginning to fall. Robin went on to Sumia's tent to retrieve the pie.

"Sumia, is the pie ready?" He asked as he entered the tent.

"Yup. And I even made you some sandwiches too!"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for the help Sumia. I really appreciate the help."

"It's no problem. Oh, and make sure not to enter in on Lucy. She's still changing into her outfit." She said with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks again."

He went off to go and see the princess. The last time Lucina was in a a dress was when she went to buy with her mother, and even if they didn't tell her, they agreed that her taste in fashion was rather… odd.

"Hey, Lucina. Are you ready yet?" He asked outside of the tent.

"Almost. Just give me a minute longer." She said, trying to put on her tiara.

"It's alright. Take all the time you want." He replied.

The tactician waited for her to finish. This was kind of odd though. He remembered her saying that she didn't enjoy wearing dresses let alone anything that didn't help her in combat.

"I'm ready." Lucina said as she left the tent. "So, um. How do I look?" She asked nervously.

The moment she stepped out, all Robin saw was a beauty. She was in a dark blue dress, with blue heels as well. The dress was made of silk and seemed expensive too, but the dress showed the beauty that Lucina hid. Looking at her legs were some scratches that she may have gotten during previous battles but that didn't bother Robin. Looking at her feet were also dark blue heels that fit very well with her current outfit and when he finally saw her face, Lucina had her hair in her usual look, but it seemed more amazing than other times. And on top of that, the moonlight night perfected everything about the occasion.

"Lucina... You look amazing." Robin said, still amazed by her.

Lucina blushed and tried to walk to him. Her knees were visible and so were her shoulders, and it was obvious that Lucina was a bit uncomfortable, especially with the heels.

"Can you help me walk? It's a bit odd walking with these heels of these."

"Sure, I've got you."

Lucina grabbed Robin's shoulders for support. "I don't know how my mother manages to run in these."

"Neither do I." He said with a laugh. "But, why did you change into a dress? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious."

"I really wanted this night to be memorable to us both so I thought this would be best."

"You know, every time I'm with you, it always ends up being memorable." He said as he smiled. "And also, I really like your dress a lot."

Lucina smiled back. Robin was always optimistic and when he was here, he always made her feel like the most fortunate woman alive.

The two walked on over to an open field. The field was filled with white flowers and soft grass. Above the lovers, was the bright moon and the night sky. There were also some mountains seen at a distance. The tactician grabbed the blankets from the basket and placed it on the grass. The two sat down.

"The night's beautiful isn't it?" Robin asked.

"It is. It's amazing how the sky may have that many stars."

"It really is." The tactician said. He took the basket and took out some of the food in there. Inside were two sandwiches, one for each. The two ate as they continued to look at the night sky.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes? What is it?" Robin asked.

"Do you think that after this battle, we could spend more time like this?" Lucina wondered.

"Definitely. We'll have at most a month to relax until the fighting continues. But don't worry. After everything is over, we'll have all the time in the world."

"That sounds nice." She said happily. "But, hopefully we can end this quickly. I don't want any of us to get hurt during this war."

"I won't, and neither will any of the shepherds, especially your father. We'll get through this, I promise."

"Right. We will." She said, more determined. Her original goal was to change the future for the better, and its still stood, however, Lucina now had more motivation to achieve this goal. She had her family to protect and now, Robin.

After the two had finished their meal, they continued to talk on about the war and other subjects. They talked about her family and friends. Robin, however had an idea as he looked behind Lucina to see many white flowers. "Excuse me for a moment, and don't look back."

Lucina was confused. "Um, alright."

Robin went on over to get on of the flowers. He then found the perfect one. The size and its quality were amazing and it looked absolutely astonishing.

"Alright, stand still for a moment." Robin said, putting on the daisy on her hair. "Ta-Da!" He said as he finished.

Lucina went on to feel her hair. "Oh, Robin is that a daisy?"

"It is, and it looks amazing on you too. Also, here. I want you to have this." Robin said, handing her a violet.

"Robin, where did you get this? It's beautiful."

"I've held on to it for a while. I think it's best you have it. It really is no big deal though."

Lucina smiled. Robin smiled back at her and decided to take out the chocolates she got from Anna.

"Here, I got these for you." Robin said, handing her over the heart shaped box.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the box. "Oh. You bought some chocolates for me?

"Yeah, I didn't know what to get though. I apologize if you don't want them."

"No! it's fine. I just can't believe that you bought and did all of this for me. And, you did buy them in a box shaped like a heart." She said with a smile. She then gave the tactician a piece of the chocolate.

Robin smiled and took the chocolate. He hadn't had bought many because of the price that was still high even after decreasing the cost but he still had one more thing. He decided to take out the pie that Sumia had baked.

"Here, have some." He said as he gave Lucina a piece of the pie.

"A pie? This looks familiar."

"Well, Sumia did make it so I think it should." He replied back.

"My mother made it for you?"

"Yeah. I'm still grateful she made the pie though. Funny, she called me your future..." Robin stood quiet as he realized why he was going to say.

"Wait, what did my mother say?" Lucina asked.

"Um, nothing. Forget what I said. But, here." He said handing over a spoon. "Let's eat."

The two began to dig In their food. Sumia's pies had always tasted amazing and this was no exception.

"This pie is amazing!" Robin said happily.

"I know. I can't believe this taste. It's incredible!" She said with a cheer. The pie was amazing and she lost some of her composure.

"Hey Lucy. You've got a bit of jam on your face." He said.

"Oh, where?" She asked.

"Let me get it for you." Robin went on over to Lucina's lips. He gave her a kiss that caught her by surprise. After the initial shock, Lucina embraced the tactician and began to hug him by the shoulders. The two had been laying down on the blankets as their passionate kiss continued on. They each embraced each other with care and Robin went on to gently stroke Lucina's hair. Robin however, broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry about that. That was uncalled for." He said guiltily.

"No, it's fine. I enjoyed it." She said as he gave the tactician a quick peck on his cheek. "You need to express yourself."

"I guess. But... this night was quite fun don't you think. We had the moon above us, we ate together and I guess we got a bit carried away."

Lucina nodded. "This night truly was fun. But, I think we should go back to camp. It seems quite late."

"Alright. Do you still need help walking?"

"I think I can walk but, you may have to hold my hand to help me balance myself." She smiled.

"You know, I would carry you there if I weren't a bit stuffed from the pie." He joked.

Lucina laughed. This was one of the most fun nights that she had spent with the tactician. They went together as a couple with some privacy for once. It wasn't as late as the two had thought it had been so most of the shepherds were still up. The two were holding hands as well. Normally, the two avoided this but after the date, they seemed to have not minded at all.

"Here we are. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he waved.

"Robin…" Lucina said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if you spent the night with me." She said with a blush.

Robin blushed as well. But after such a night, he had too. "I'll be glad to."

Lucina shared some space in her bed to fit the two.

"Hey, Lucina?"

"Yes, Robin."

"I love you. And I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Lucina smiled at the tactician's words. "I love you too. And whatever the future may hold, I will cherish every single moment that we are together."

Robin smiled as well. He then went on to give the princess one last kiss before he was to sleep. "Good night Lucina."

"Good night Robin."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. The obligatory fluff chapter. Anyways, happy after-valentines day! I was going to upload in parts in order to upload by V-day but screw that. Here is one big chapter and I think it's the largest in the story so far. This was really fun to write and hopefully, there may be some more fluff in the future.**

**Unrelated news: I'm going to my very first Smash Bros. (Smash 4) tournament today and I'm kind of nervous. My goal is at least top 16 but anything can happen. If you want to watch the stream go on to Twitch and type in freesaltines or NinjaLink. The stream might not be up based on what I've heard but it most likely should be. I'm going in by the name, Delfy.**

**Anyways back on topic, This chapter was kind of hard/awkward to write and hopefully, I can improve on these type of chapters. Next chapter may be up in most a week and least four days so look out for the next chapter. Anyways, wish me luck, and have a good one!**


	14. Forgiveness

Chapter 14

Forgiveness

* * *

Severa walked across the drawbridge that led into the Ylissean castle. She was approached by her friend. "Nice seeing you here Severa." Lucina said with a smile. She was also being accompanied by her daughter, Morgan.

"What a coincidence. I came to see my mother and you two are here too."

"Visit your mother? I thought you were going off on a journey with Owain?" Morgan interrupted.

"I did, but it was pretty boring. Plus, I wanted to come for old times sake." She laughed.

"Then where's Owain?" Lucina asked.

"He's a couple miles away from here. He said he was coming but he took way too long. He was fixing up his sword even though it's a time of peace." She said, annoyed.

"Owain is always doing his heroic antics." Morgan joked.

"But what are you doing here then? Don't you two have a home out there somewhere?"

"Yes, we do but we came to visit for the week." Morgan said happily.

"It's almost been a year since the war ended." Severa said quietly.

"I know. Hopefully Robin can come back by then." Lucina said sadly. Robin had been gone for almost a year now and there was still no sign of him showing up. "But I'm curious, what happened on the day we found you?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Lucina sighed. "Knowing you, you probably won't tell me anything until I tell you what happened first."

"Glad knowing you haven't forgotten who I am." Severa smirked.

"Yes! Another story!" Morgan said happily.

Lucina sighed. "I might as well talk about it while we get to the dining hall."

* * *

It was a normal day for the shepherds. They had returned back to Ylisse to make sure they were doing good on materials. However, on the way back, Robin decided it was best to take a detour to a certain village.

"So, explain to me why we're taking this detour?" Chrom asked. The shepherds were taking an odd route to get back to to the battle with Walhart and this wasn't beneficial to their current situation.

"I heard that they have some elixirs and staffs that the army may use. Plus, I asked to make sure that we have a ship ready once we're done here."

"Always three steps ahead. It should be your motto." Chrom joked.

"You know, I think once I end up getting better than you in swordplay, I'll say that just for you." Robin said with a laugh.

"Sorry for interrupting Milord, but we have met with some issues in front of us." Frederick said. "There seems to be some men who are stealing the villagers belongings in a place called, the mercenary fortress."

"Mercenary fortress?" Chrom said, confused.

"Yes Milord. The fortress isn't very far from here."

"Well, there's people that need help and if we didn't provide any aid, what kind of shepherds would we be?" Chrom said with a determined look.

"I guess we're going to fight the men inside the fortress huh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, the fortress seems well protected. So... when do you think it is best to approach?" He asked.

"I think it's best to go now. The more we wait, the more likely it is that the villagers will be tormented by their group."

"Hmph. It always seems that a fight is the solution we need." Chrom said looking downwards. He had always wanted to follow his sister's ways of peace, but the circumstances always made it so a battle had to be fought, no matter what. "But if it's what we have to do, then so be it."

The shepherds had marched on to the unknown fortress and decided to help the village folk by attempting to return everything that was stolen. Robin went over to see Lucina where he noticed Donnel and Cordelia talking to the princess.

"Oh, hey there Robin! We 'er just talkin to Lucina 'bout the future." The farmer told the tactician.

"Sounds interesting. About what?" Robin asked curiously.

"Donnel and I came and asked if we were to have a child in the future." Cordelia said happily, showing Robin the ring on her hand.

Robin stood there surprised. "You two are engaged!" He said loudly. He noticed Lucina gave him a glance. "I um, sorry. But congratulations to you two."

"Thank you. But we're going to be on our way. We still have to prepare for the battle at hand." The red haired woman said as she left.

"Well, it was nice seein' ya." Donnel said as he followed.

Robin looked as the two left and gave a sigh. _That probably looked really rude._

"For being the tactician of the army, and always trying to expect the unexpected, you didn't handle that surprise well." Lucina teased.

"You should have seen me when Chrom said that he was going to settle down and have a family. Coming from him, that was a real surprise." Robin said with a laugh. "But if you don't mind me asking, what did you talk about with Cordelia and Donnel?"

"They were curious if they were to have a child from the future, and they do. Her name is Severa."

"That's interesting. What is she like?"

"She has quite the attitude to say the least. But I never knew why. She was always nice when we were kids."

Robin stood there silent, choosing his words to say. "People tend to change unfortunately and I'm sure there's a reason for her change in attitude. But we have a battle to prepare for. Are you ready?" Robin said slowly walking.

"Don't worry, I am." Lucina said, following.

* * *

"So you pretty much told my parents everything about me?"

Lucina nodded. "They had been recently married so it was safe to tell them."

"Wait, we know most of this." Morgan said with a bored tone. "You guys raid the fortress, you find Severa and the end. So, Severa, would you be kind enough to tell us what had happened afterwards?"

"Wait, what? Why?" Severa asked.

"My mother already explained a good portion of what happened before you arrived."

She growled. "Fine. But just a heads up, if anybody else hears this story, I won't forgive you."

"Woo! Same story, a different perspective."

* * *

_In the shadows, there was somebody attempting to sneak by. As they sneaked on, they decided to wait and be smart about the situation. The opportunity arose quickly and with this, there was somebody out of the shadows._

_"Surprise!" A small Severa said, scaring her mother._

_"Severa?! Oh, you scared me. I thought you were back with Lucina and Cynthia."_

_"I sneaked out in order to see you. We haven't played with each other that much." She looked down._

_Cordelia smiled. "Don't worry. We could play now if you want."_

_"Yay! Let me get the lances real quick." She said as she left and returned immediately with wooden lances._

_"That was quick." Cordelia laughed._

_"A soldier has to be quick on their feet right?"_

_"I suppose so." Cordelia said as she grabbed the lance. "Now, lets see how much you've improved."_

_Severa smiled and charged on._

_"I've got ya!" She said as she attempted to hit her mothers leg._

_"Still a bit too slow." Cordelia teased._

_"What about now!" Severa said as she quickly went for her other leg._

_"Noo! You got me!" She laughed again. "You're improving."_

_Severa was proud. "When I grow up, I'll make sure to be as amazing as you are and I'll help you fight too!"_

_Cordelia slightly frowned. "Hopefully that doesn't have to happen." She thought. "But lets see if you can hit me again." She said as she began to play with her again._

_The two had always enjoyed being with each other. To Severa, she was the best mother who she had aspired to be and to Cordelia, Severa was the best daughter she could've asked for._

_"Excuse me. Cordelia, we're getting ready to leave right now." Chrom said as he entered._

_"Wait, you're leaving again." Severa said disappointed._

_Cordelia gave a weak sigh and nodded. "Yes, but I promise to come back as soon as I can."_

_"But why do you have to leave? You could always just stay here so we can be together!"_

_"I know. I really want that too, but I'm going off to fight for that special someone in my life." She said as she patted Severa's head._

_Severa stood there confused, but nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, alright!"_

_Cordelia smiled back at her daughter. "I'll be back before you know it. You can count on it."_

* * *

Severa awoke up from her sleep. "You never kept your promise." She said with a sniff. She looked at the fortress in front of her. She was supposed to guard it, but now, it was time to try and steal her belongings back. The fortress felt like it was impenetrable and with the big dastard who ruled over everything, it seemed like his rule wouldn't end... Until today.

"Severa?"

She turned around to see her friend, Lucina with a white-haired man.

"Lucina?! What are you doing here? This isn't really the safest place you know."

"I could ask you the same thing." Robin replied as he stepped forward. "But we're here to return everything that the man inside the fortress has stolen."

"Hmph. I don't really need the help but I would appreciate it. And by the way, who are you?" She asked confused. She had never seen or heard about this man back in her time.

"I'm the tactician of the shepherds. Now, will you join us or are you going off on your own?"

"There's somebody in there that has to be rescued. He isn't dangerous, but I don't want you to do anything to him, alright!" She boomed.

Robin sighed. "Alright, just follow us back to the group."

"I'm going off this way. I think it's best if we were to split up." She yelled as she ran.

"Wait" He yelled out as she ran. By then, she was already gone. "Well, there she goes."

"Robin, I think we should get Lissa to drag her along." Lucina suggested.

"That was exactly what I was thinking."

"I'm already on it." Lissa said, using her rescue staff.

The fight was a tough one. The first goal was to get to the leader of the group. Chrom and his own group took on this task while Robin and Lucina went and helped to find the man who Severa was looking for.

"Holland! There you are."

"Severa? What are you doing here out of your post? Nelson isn't going to like to see that." He said paranoid.

"Oh shut up! Now hurry up and pack your things. We're getting out if here."

"What?! Do you know how stupid that is? We'll die!" He exclaimed.

"Trust me, I'll kill him before that happens." She said, quenching her fist.

"But... I need the money." He said quietly.

"So what! You're staying because of money!"

"It's not that. I have a wife and kid now. If I don't have the money, how am I supposed to leave this job?"

"Look here. You say you have a wife and kid right?"

Holland nodded.

"Well, what happens when you can't come back because you're killed here? Was it because you needed the damn money!"

"I- I don't know."

"There's already enough children out there without their parents." Severa said, remembering her mother. "Don't make your child be one of them."

"I see. Okay then, lead the way."

Severa returned with the Shepherds. "Alright snow-head, tell me where to go and I'll do it."

"Glad to know you're on our side." Robin replied.

As Severa walked on with the army she was approached by a red-haired woman. "That was a nice speech you gave to your friend." Cordelia said as she saw Severa.

"Oh don't bother." She said, dismissing her.

Cordelia was left there standing as she became confused of her behavior. "What was that about?"

"I'll explain it to you after all of this." Lucina said as they continued to walk.

Time passed by as the battle was in the tactician's favor. He split the shepherds into two groups. One that went to rescue Holland and help Severa. And a second group up went off to get Nelson himself. Chrom led this group and to end the battle, he went over to the commander.

"And what is the exalt doing here?" Nelson asked, Slyly.

"I'm here to return all of the things you stole from the local village." Chrom said confidently.

"I didn't steal them. They gave them to me. They are generous people you know."

"Why would they have given you anything. What have you done to the people that you deserve to be rewarded?"

"The same thing can go to you, child." He spoke back.

Chrom stood there angrily. "No, you can't say the same thing to him." Sumia interrupted. "Chrom is fighting to give back the people their belongings, and fighting this war for the people of every continent. Chrom has also inspired his own army to fight for good, unlike yourself."

"Plus, those townsfolk didn't give you a damn thing. You threatened them." Severa said, rushing in.

"Ahh, Severa! Just the person I wanted to see. If you cut down this man, I promise to give you ten thousand gold."

"Shut up. If you hadn't been in your little head of yours, you would've seen that I had vowed to take you down."

"What?!" He screamed out.

"Hmph. You're always thinking that you can buy yourself out of everything. Not this time, and not ever. Now, you fall!" Severa yelled out as she charged towards Nelson.

"Think you can defeat me? Come at me then." He said confidently.

Severa rushed towards Nelson with all of her speed and strength. She let out a strike with all of her might.

"I'm feared for a reason you know!" Nelson said, avoiding the attack. He quickly took out his blade and prepared to strike.

"I think not!" Cordelia said as she rushed in with her lance.

With a quick blow, Cordelia landed a strong hit in the man's stomach. "F-foiled by the exalt and his army? It should... It should be an honor." He let out with his last breath.

"It's finally over. Chrom, I'll join your army. And Cordelia, t-thanks for the help." She responded coldly while stuttering.

Cordelia nodded. "It's no problem."

* * *

After the battle, there was a feast hosted by the local townsfolk. Many of the shepherds gladly accepted the gift while Chrom decided it was best for the army. As everybody celebrated, Lucina had explained everything to Cordelia on who Severa was. After she found out the truth, Cordelia thought it was best to talk to her. She walked over to her daughters tent. She hadn't had known much about her except that she didn't like talking about her mother. But Cordelia knew that Severa was more than just pushing people aside. She reached her tent and sighed before entering.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Severa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I feel like we have to talk." She stated calmly.

"Talk about what? I don't even know you." She said, not looking at her.

"Severa, Lucina already told me who you were."

"Hmph. Of course. So what do you want then?"

"I came her to say that I'm sorry about what ha happened in your time. It didn't have to happen." She said lowly.

"You could say that again. But it's not what happened with Grima coming back."

"Then what was it?" She asked.

"It was hard growing up. Everybody compared me to how amazing you were. I was thought to be a great soldier simply because you were my mother. And so I trained on and fought but no matter what, everybody looked at me like I was a disappointment."

"I see." She said silently. "And you were pressured to be perfect?

"Of course. With perfect parents comes a perfect child, and it wasn't me."

Cordelia looked at her daughter once more. She was hiding her emotions and didn't want to show them. She sighed. "I may have not known how bad your future was, but I know that I failed. I'm sorry for what happened."

Severa looked at her mother and began to remember why she hated her. There was rage in Severa's eyes. "If you're so sorry, then why did you leave me!?"

"Pardon?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"Why did you leave me to go fight in the war!? What did you expect to happen? Were you just going to come back, expecting everything to end happily ever after! Worst of all, you had a crush on Chrom and you went off to fight because he was special to you, am I not correct!"

Cordelia now knew what Severa was referring to. Her mother in her time. "Severa, I can't say much for your mother from your time, but what I can say is that she wasn't fighting because of Chrom. She was fighting for your sake and to make sure your future was a happy one. But unfortunate events had happened."

"You... You don't mean that." She stuttered.

"Severa, I would never lie to you, and neither would your mother. Were she to know the future, she wouldn't have gone to fight. She would've stayed with you."

Severa was beginning to break down. Why was she blaming her mother for fighting. She had no choice. Severa began to remember all of her memories with her mother. The times they played, the times she had been comforted by her and all of the times they had been together in general. _I'm going off to fight for that special someone in my life._ When she had said that, she was referring to her, not Chrom.

"M-mother." She cried "Mother!"

"It's alright Severa. Everything is going to be alright." Cordelia said as she gave Severa an embrace

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She continued to cry.

"It's alright Severa. Everything will be alright. I promise."

The two stood with each other for some time. This was the side that Severa had always concealed. The soft side of her. She had kept everybody out and only one person could've understood her, Cordelia, her mother.

* * *

"I didn't know this story would be so emotional." Morgan said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Honestly, I'm surprised why I even told you this story. But in exchange, you're going to tell me about the day you met your parents, alright?" Severa said putting out her hand.

"It's a deal then." Morgan said as she shakes her hand.

"Honestly, I don't really recall that day much." Lucina said.

"I think it might've been the shock, mother." Morgan laughed.

"Ahh, so we have a small gathering here." Owain said as he arrived into the dining room.

"Yeah, but what took you so long? Honestly, fixing up your sword shouldn't be apart of your to-do list you know." Severa barked.

"The sword is an extension of my body! I use it to protect those in need and to defeat those who are releasing evil into the wind."

"Owain!" Severa said, embarrassed.

Both Lucina and Morgan laughed at the sight. Severa and Owain were an odd couple, not to say they were the only ones.

"Hey mother?"

"Yes, Morgan?"

"This is a bit off topic, but father will be back before we know it. He wouldn't make us wait longer than a year to come back."

Lucina smiled. "I know that already. He'll be back."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the chapter that took over two weeks and a half... Sorry about that. Luckily though, I had finished a second chapter in the meantime so theres that. That'll probably be uploaded by the weekend. Now on the subject on chapter frequency, at this point its going to be whenever I can update, unfortunately. But that wont stop me from trying to get a chapter a week!**

**Ahem, back on topic, this chapter was focused on Severa a bit more than Robin, Lucina or any other Character. I feel like her personality is interesting as she had lived a future without her parents and she was expected to do great things. Or you could simply go ahead and say "tsundere." (describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.)**

**One last thing, When next chapter is uploaded, it's going to end up being chapter four so every chapter is going to be pushed up by one. Example: this is chapter 13 but once the new chapter is uploaded, this will become chapter 14. I'm going to update this chapter at the the beginning of this chapter to address this.**

**Also, if anybody is interested, my Smash Bros. tourney results will be in my bio along with a description on what had happened. Anyways, this was a long A/N, but everybody, have a good one!**


	15. The Man for Flowers

Chapter 15

The Man for Flowers

_The void was cold. There was nothingness and a lack of anything. It didn't make sense. Why was it so cold if he was nothing? Despite this odd feeling, it had seemed that the memories were real. Another memory formed in the darkness. It was another one of the future children. He wasn't fond of the man but he had always called him "The Man for Flowers."_

* * *

While the shepherds were at war, they had ran out of weapons. The obvious answer was to resupply at local villages that had the tools. Everybody was out shopping for necessities as was Robin, Owain and other shepherds.

"I really appreciate the help Owain, thanks." Robin said as the group entered the shop.

"Tis is no problem! It is the least I can do for the shepherds." Owain replied.

"Yeah, it's the least you can do. Now hurry up and help me carry my stuff!" Severa said, coldly.

"Um, yes ma'am!" Owain said as he quickly helped Severa carry her bags of clothes.

"Severa, you do realize you don't need that much clothes right?" Robin questioned.

"For a man who is in a relationship, you don't know much about women now do you? Where do you think your lover is doing now hmm?"

Robin stood there confused but remembered where she had went.

_Me and Lucina are going to go buy some clothes in the shop right over there so if you need us, stop by!" Sumia said as she pulled her daughter with her. "I'll make sure to see you by noon. Bye!" She said as she was dragged on by her mother. Robin just waved. He always enjoyed seeing Lucina was happy and this made him glad as well._

"Um, Right. Sorry for asking." Robin said in realization.

"Hmph. It's not like you would have known." Severa said as she turned around. "But tell me, how did somebody like you end up being Lucy's lover? We already had some idiot try that back in our time but he always failed."

He thought of what she had said. _Some other idiot?_

"What do you mean by some other idiot?" Robin asked.

"One of the guys that came to the past with us. His name is Inigo. You know how Virion acts sometimes right?" She asked.

"Flirtatious and proper?" Robin replied.

"Exactly like that... except less proper and more desperate. But don't worry about him though. He does that to very girl he lays his eyes on. If he were smart, he would see that that's the reason why everybody rejects him."

"So he had flirted with you and your friends before?" He asked.

"At one point. He almost lost his nose when he tried it. But he already knows it's useless already. Though, who knows where he might be. Also, you didn't answer my question. How did you and Lucy end up together?" Severa continued to question.

"We simply began to talk and we got closer as time passed on." He replied calmly.

"What a dull description." She said disappointedly. "Then what happened on the day you confessed then?"

"Well, Lucina and I were to check out some strategies to apply to the next battle but-"

"Hey, Robin?" Chrom interrupted as he approached.

"Chrom? What is it? Did anything happen?"

"Sort of. There's another group of bandits that are trying to attack the local village."

Robin sighed. "Chrom, after you have the power to do so, you have to solve this bandit problem. Everywhere we go, there's a group terrorizing a village."

"I'll make sure to keep a note of that. But what's your opinion on this matter?"

"We don't have much time. It's a small group of bandits right?"

"That's what Frederick said."

Robin began to think about Lucina. He was off with her mother and looked like she looked like he was genuinely having a great time. "Chrom, we could do this without interrupting some of the other shepherds."

"Are you sure? Seems like an odd idea, coming from you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. We could still do this but we're just going to need to be a bit more defensive."

"Defensive? Alright I guess. You do know what you're doing right?" Chrom asked with a worried expression.

"When have I let you down?" Robin replied confidently.

"The day you singlehandedly burnt down the dining tent."

"Fair point... Anyways, we have a battle to get to." The tactician said, trying to change the topic.

"Hey! After this battle, you're going to tell me what happened between you and Lucy, AND the story of the burnt tent!" Severa yelled out.

"Alright, just get ready to fight." Robin said as he continued to run.

"W-wait! Severa! Where do I put these bags?!" Owain yelled out, but by then, they were already gone.

* * *

The small group of shepherds had begun to fight off the bandits. They were outnumbered, but in strength and spirit, the Shepherds were winning. The tactician had been very patient in his attack strategy due to the amount of men that he had in control. However, there was one new thing that had surprised the army.

"Hey beautiful. Is this love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

As soon as he was done, the woman slapped him and walked away, angrily.

"Hey wait! I didn't actually mean that!" He said as he tried to reach her. He then caught glimpse of another maiden.

"Hey, did you fall from the sky? Because you're an angel."

He was hit immediately in the face with a punch.

"Oww! You could've been a bit more subtle you know!" The man yelled out.

"Umm, what were you trying to do?" Robin asked as he approached.

"Just enjoying the sight of all of these flowers. They've all got their own ways of being pretty, and I plan to make very last one to go crazy for me."

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"I was practicing some pickup lines."

"What kind of pickup line was that then?" Chrom asked.

"I'm still working on it. One day it'll work." He said confidently.

"Alright, but what are you doing out here flirting with women? There's a battle going on you know."

"Wait, there is? This is perfect! I could definitely show off some of my skills out in the field of battle!"

"Then join our cause. We could use someone like you." Chrom said, inviting the man.

"Sure. Oh, and by the way, the name's Inigo. And you're Chrom right? Lucina's father?"

"So you came from the future as well. We can discuss this later then. Right now, we have a battle at hand."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Inigo said as he readied to charge off.

"Sure, but I need you to pair up with Cynthia for now. Being in pairs helps us significantly and you would be of great use like this." Robin said as he stopped him.

"I didn't know Cynthia was here." He said surprised.. "But I'll do so if I'm gonna fight."

"Robin, we don't even know if he's all that great." Chrom said worriedly.

"I know, that's why I sent him with Cynthia. She's already extremely experienced. Plus, they're both from the future so they'll get along quite fine."

"Alright, then let's finish up this fight."

The battle continued on and it was one of the hardest battles that they have endured. There were troops in front if them and their aerial support was coming from their sides. However, Robin had planned on this and paired everybody up, along with having those who could attack twice to attack once and then fall back.

"Make sure to never do something like this again." Chrom said tiredly.

"Yeah, I know. But on the bright side, some of the shepherds had a day off right?"

"I guess so. But do you think that they'll notice?"

Robin stop there frozen for a while. Everybody was either bruised or covered in dirt and mud. "Chrom, for once, I didn't think this idea through."

"Father? Robin? What are you two doing out here?" Lucina asked as she approached.

"Nothing much." Chrom spoke lowly as he turned his back around.

"We were just practicing, yeah that's right." Robin said nervously.

"Lucina! Hey! Its been some time since we last met right?" Inigo said as he ran towards the group.

"Inigo?" Lucina said surprised.

"It's nice to know you still recognize me. Who else is here?"

"So far it's only Cynthia, Owain and Severa." She said down.

"Really? So not even Kjelle or Noire are here?"

"Not yet unfortunately."

"Well, don't worry. We'll find them. I'll find them for you" Inigo said as he patted her shoulder.

"Well that was a nice reunion." Robin interrupted. "Lets get back to the camp shall we?" Robin said, annoyed.

As the group walked towards the camp, Severa stopped Robin. "Hey, weren't you going to tell me what happened?" She continued to question.

"Tell you about what?"

"About the day you and Lucy got together."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You have my word."

"Really? That's the only reason why I even fought today!" She puffed.

"I know, and I'm glad you fought, but I'm tired and have some thoughts on my mind."

"Fine then. Also, next time if you're going to be jealous, make sure you make it less obvious next time."

"Sure." He replied blandly.

* * *

The small group had reached back to their camp and it was back to a peaceful atmosphere. There was little to no noise except the experiments that were being conducted by Miriel and Ricken. Everybody was usually loud, but it was quiet, especially for a day off.

"What a day." Robin said as he flopped onto his bed. He thought about the events of what had happened. The battle was tiresome and it seemed that his work was harder when his partner wasn't around. _Gods I have to practice more with Chrom._

"Robin, may I come in?" Lucina said at the entrance of the tent.

"Sure. What happened?"

"Nothing really." She said as she entered. "But I'm curious to know how you found Inigo."

"Chrom and I were simply training when we saw him trying to flirt with other women."

"Then what brought you to the conclusion that you had to talk to him?"

"He was battle ready and we needed more men to fight with in the battle... Wait what." Robin said in confusion.

"A battle? Did you start off a fight without me or my mother?" Lucina questioned.

Robin sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But I did this not because we don't need you. I did this because it seemed like you were enjoying yourself. Every time you're smiling, I never want to see you stop. And the battle was going to stop that."

"That's very sweet of you, but I still wish you had told me. I want you to be safe as well. Both you and my father are important to me."

"I know that, and I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought it was the best option at the moment."

"Robin, I'm not upset. I simply don't want to lose you like I did with my father in my time…" She then thought about what may happen if that were the case, but dismissed the thought immediately. This couldn't happen.

"But, I have my faith and trust in you and father, but I wouldn't want you two to get hurt."

"I understand. And I'm sorry about what I did. Robin said guiltily.

"It's fine. To be honest, I most likely would have done the same thing to see you enjoying yourself."

Robin smiled. "Its nice to know that we share the same mindset. But, to change into a lighter mood, that dress you bought looks amazing on you." Lucina was wearing a new dress that she had picked out with Sumia. It was a white dress that seemed to be as bright as the moon. It even looked a bit expensive too.

"Really? I don't know much about fashion, but my mother said this would look nice."

"And it does. The color really fits you."

"Thank you." Lucina said, blushing. "Oh, and I forgot to ask. When Inigo was talking to me and you interrupted, were you acting jealous?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Robin said with a frozen expression.

"You seemed quite annoyed when he placed his hand on my shoulder." She teased.

"Well of course. I just saw him flirt with two random strangers and him trying to do so with you made me think he's the type of person that doesn't care if you're in a relationship or not."

Lucina smiled and laughed weakly. "Don't worry about him. I've talked to him already. And if he tries to do anything, I promise you that he'll learn how sharp the Falchion really is."

"Sounds nice." Robin said with a chuckle. "You know, Inigo said something about flowers when we first met him. He said he wanted to make sure he has every last one. I think I can call him "The man for flowers" Don't you think?"

"You have to give Inigo a slogan now too?" Lucina laughed.

"Apparently." Robin replied back, remembering Owain's nickname. "But I'm going to take a quick nap. I'm still a bit tired from the battle. Tell Chrom that I'll discuss the war with Walhart when I wake up."

Lucina nodded. "I'll tell him so. But, sleep well then." She said as she quickly gave the tactician a peck on his cheek.

* * *

Silence. That's all there was in the tactician's tent. Oddly enough, there wasn't any snoring coming from inside the tent like usual. However there was a visited approaching, ready to wake him up.

"Hey. White-haired tactician? You in there?" Inigo asked.

"What? Who is it?" Robin said in confusion.

"It's Inigo. The guy you met today."

"Oh hey. Anything I can do for you?" The tactician asked.

"Not really, I just came here to talk, that's all." Inigo replied calmly.

"Well, we can talk tomorrow. I need some sleep." He said as he brought himself back into his bed. He knew he had to talk with Chrom about the war, but he tried to avoid it.

"Look, if you're mad about what I did when I met up with Lucy, I apologize."

"It's not that. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, even if it actually isn't then, I just want to apologize about it. Severa kind of scolded me saying that I hurt your feelings or something like that."

"Don't worry about it. You've got your father's blood so you're bound to do some stupid things." He replied with a chuckle.

"Well then, now that I'm done, let me just say one thing." Inigo said as he began to talk more seriously.

"And that is?" Robin asked in curiosity.

"Back in my time, the time where we all originated in, Lucina wasn't always like she was. She was serious all the time you know? Cynthia, Severa, Owain, everybody would try to get her to be less stressed out about the situation. It's likely that you first met her when she was like this."

"Alright, where are we going here?" Robin said confused.

"Lucy was forced to lead us. She was expected to know what to do and it seemed that he was in charge all of the time. I'm pretty sure that she had taken her job seriously to the point where she couldn't have enjoyed a normal life at all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because she's been extremely stressed out back when we attempted to come to this time, but now that we're here and that you've gotten close to her, it looks like she's a brand new person. Like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders."

"Then what do you think then? Are you telling me that you dislike this change or-"

"Look, you're getting the wrong message. What I'm trying to say is to keep it up. It seems that out of everybody, you've had the most influence on her."

"The most influence? What do you mean? What about her parents? Why do you think it was mainly me?" He began to wonder.

"It's obvious that her parents being with her was a factor. I can say the same thing about myself." He said as he recalled his conversation with her mother earlier. "But honestly, every time I tried to flirt with her, she would constantly reject me. But she didn't reject you. Unlike me, or her parents, you've gotten close with her in a different way. It's sort of like what my dad told me when I was younger. He said "Sometimes there are moments where not even the closest of friends can help a person, but, that is until they've met their loved one."

"You know, this is odd coming from the womanizer." Robin mocked.

"You know, I could've never had came and apologized. Actually, that isn't true. Severa is kind of scary sometimes so I had to come."

_At least I know she isn't just cold to me._

"Yeah, Severa can force you to do anything. But can you leave? I don't want Chrom to randomly show up and discuss the war."

"Sure. But remember. Just keep doing what you do. It's honestly really refreshing to see Lucy acting so happy now. But who knows, this can lead to much more between the two of you, right? Right?"

There was silence.

"Just get out of here." Robin said as he covered himself in sheets.

Again, the silence reemerged. However there were some thoughts in the tacticians mind. He had knew how much effort Lucina had placed into trying to change the future. It was obvious ever since she had begun to work for the shepherds, but he hadn't had thought about it this way. The Ylissean princess was actually enjoying herself for once. She spent days with her family and was happy. She had even spent time making a new friend and having it to lead to much more.

_Lead to much more._ The small phrase continued to echo on and onwards.

_Much more..._

* * *

**A/N: Man I am sorry for this crazy delay. Two weeks and a half and only to get a 3k word chapter out. I've been starting to get really busy due to school slapping me in the face with exams, homework and this isn't an excuse, but MTA train delays are getting atrocious!**

**I've been working on the next chapter for some time so that one hopefully should be done in a week and if not, two. Also, update schedule may be biweekly now, but I still want to remain a weekly chapter basis so I'll continue to try that.**

**This chapter doesn't really have much direction, but it's really more just to setup for the next few chapters so if that was your complaint, just see it through.**

**Last thing I want to mention is that the reviews became screwed up after I put up Chapter 3.5 (An injury) as the reviews still mentioned a chapter as chapter 4, even though it became chapter 5. I'm going to have to live with that unfortunately, but next time I make a chapter in the past, I'm probably going to mention it like for example, chapter 20x (14.5) or something.**

**Time to wrap up this long A/N though but thanks for reading/following or favoriting this story! Reviews are also appreciated so leave one with some criticisms if you see any flaws or wish to see something to improve within the story as I'm a rookie in terms of writing. Anyways everybody, have a good one!**


	16. Much More

Chapter 16

"Much More"

_The darkness was completely dull. There wasn't anything at all but a pure image of black. Robin questioned why this even happened. Was this how death was like, or was this a place where he was before it actually happens? There wasn't any real explanation of this place at all. It was simply bland. However, all of the thoughts he had reminded him of a situation where he had been stressed in his own mind for his thoughts._

* * *

The day was like any other. The final battle with Walhart would take place in three days, but everything was going fine. The shepherds would continue to march and train as they made great time as they had traveled. However, there was one shepherd who had begun to think about something.

"Robin? Are you awake yet?" Lucina said, entering the tent.

"Yeah, I am." Robin replied back as he arose from his bed.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked with a worried expression.

"No, I've been awake for some time. I was just resting a bit." He reassured.

"I see." _He must be tired from the battle yesterday._ She thought. Robin was a hard worker, and working with less soldiers than he normally does may have caused him some trouble. "Oh, and I brought you breakfast. You seemed to have woken up quite late."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. But if I missed breakfast, then what time is it?" He asked.

"It's almost time for lunch. It's quite late."

_I overslept._ He thought, disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry about that, and sorry for missing breakfast."

"It's okay. But, you do look very stressed. Do you feel alright?"

"I do. But why do you think I'm stressed?" He asked.

"Your eyes. They look as if you've haven't slept in days." She replied, worried.

"Well, I have been a bit tired as of lately." He said, recalling his thoughts again. "But I can take a small two day break if you would like me to." He suggested.

Lucina nodded. "For your sake, please."

Robin smiled. "Alright. Then a break it is."

She smiled back. "It's a relief to hear."

"Also, thanks for coming. I'm thankful that you care for me."

"Of course. I don't have any reason to not care for you. You're the army's tactician, my father's best friend, and my boyfriend." She said with a blush.

Robin look at the princess. Her face was a bit red, but she continued to smile at him. "And I have many reasons to care for you." He said as he went to give her an embrace.

"Woah, wrong time to visit." Cynthia said, appearing from outside the tent.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Robin said with a hint of anger.

"Dad said if you or Lucy were looking to spar a bit." She replied back. "But it kind of seems you two are already kind of busy." She taunted.

"Cynthia, it's not like it looks like." Lucina said in embarrassment.

Cynthia laughed. "Geez you get so embarrassed easily, but anyway, like I just said, dad says if you two may want to train for a while."

"I see." Lucina said, regaining her composure. "Do you want to come then Robin?"

"I'll have to pass unfortunately. But you go on ahead. I'll stay here for a while."

Lucina nodded. "Right. I'll see you then. And I hope for you to get better." She said with a smile, and with that, she was gone.

Robin smiled. He had always enjoyed seeing Lucina smile, but she had a point. He had been debating with himself over a thought. _Has it really caused me to look that stressed?_

"Why didn't you want to go?" Cynthia questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

"I would've gone, but I'm just a bit tired."

"I can see that. You look like if you could sleep for a full year!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. But what can I help you with? If you're still here, you probably want something." He wondered.

"I just came to see what you were doing, but you just look worked up over something. Is it about Lucy?" She asked.

"Kind of. But don't worry about it. It's something stupid." He said, trying to dismiss the topic.

"I wouldn't say that if your thoughts are causing you to look five years older, but what would I know. I'll see ya around then." She said casually as she left.

_I wonder what that was all about. Probably nothing._

* * *

Cynthia knew that something was wrong. Robin was usually a happy man that seemed to never run out of energy, but now, he seemed extremely tired and looked as if he as troubled by something. She decided to get help from a friend.

"Hey, Severa!" Cynthia said loudly as she approached.

"What is it?" Severa replied back, annoyed.

"Can you do me a favor please?" Cynthia asked.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Go help Robin with whatever problem he has."

"What? Why would I do that?" Severa exclaimed loudly.

"Because it involves Lucy so it's probably some stuff about love or something."

"But why are you telling me?!"

"I mean, you did read those books that you said you never had any interest in. I forgot it's name though, but I think it was "Make him fall for you in a fortnight." or something like that."

"I was never reading that!" She said in embarrassment. "But, I'll try to help, so what's the situation?"

"Robin didn't tell me. All he said is that he had some stupid thoughts about the subject."

Severa gave some thought about the situation but knew that she didn't know much about what problem Robin may have been facing. "Hmph, as much as I hate to say this, I think you have to go tell my mother to help him instead. She probably knows what's going on with snow-hair."

"Alright, I'll see you later, alright?" Cynthia said as she ran off for Cordelia.

_I wonder what Robin has in his head of his... What am I thinking about? It's mom's problem now._

* * *

Robin moved over from his tent into the forest. He sat on a line rock surrounded by the woods. It was a peaceful quiet around as well. _Some rest should do me good._Robin continued to look at the trees around him. The peaceful environment made it seem that there actually was no war going on. _Who knows? Maybe your relationship can lead to much more, right?_ The thought filled his head again.

_Much more..._

"Robin, are you there?"

Robin quickly awoke from his thoughts. "Yeah. I'm here." He said, noticing Cordelia walk towards him.

"Cynthia told me that you were kind of stressed. What happened?"

"Not much. Honestly, I don't even feel that stressed. I think she might have been confused." He said, trying to make it seem if nothing was wrong.

"Robin, what are you trying to avoid? Everybody can tell that you're tired from your behavior and baggy eyes, but tired because of what?"

_Baggy eyes? I didn't even check a mirror now that I notice._ "It's… it's nothing." He replied weakly.

"You aren't fooling anyone, especially me."

Robin knew that Cordelia wouldn't give up on this, especially if it involved something with romance. "Okay. I'll tell you but... promise me that nobody else will know about this."

"I promise. You have my word." She said, placing her hand on her heart.

"Alright. What I'm stressing over about, It's about Lucina."

"What about her? Don't tell me that you want to break up." She asked.

"No! No, it's not that. It's actually the opposite. I'm thinking..." Robin sighed, but he had to tell somebody about this. "I'm thinking of getting engaged." He said in a low voice.

"Say that again?" She asked. She had wanted to make sure that was what he said.

"I'm thinking of getting engaged." He said in a slightly louder tone.

"I see." Cordelia said, beginning to smile. "Then what are you stressing about?"

"As much as I want this, we're still in a war. There's still much to be done before a time of peace is around us."

"Then what do you think Donnel and I did when we had the exact same thought?" She asked.

"You, got engaged?" Robin replied, unsure of how to answer.

"Exactly. We knew the risks of getting engaged during he war, and I'm sure you think it's much more harder to be engaged during a war, but we thought about this and in all honesty, it made getting through this war much more easier."

"But didn't you two think of what might happen if one of you were to get injured?"

"Yes, we already knew that there are risks involved in being in an engagement, especially during this war, but thats why we have each other. We can support each other and get through this together."

"I see. Then what do you suggest?" He continued to ask.

"That is completely up to you. I can't tell you what you what to do, but you seemed terribly stressed about this situation, so I can at least assume you put a lot of though into this."

"I have, and I may have an interpretation of what to do. But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What happened when you got engaged? I'm kind of curious." He asked. Robin had only knew what happened when Chrom had proposed, and only had this to refer to.

"I'm going to assume you made up your mind." She said happily. "But I'll tell you."

* * *

It was a quiet day. The shepherds had a day off from their usual duties. In the camp, a certain farmer came over to talk to the pegasus knight.

Donnel coughed. "Hey, Cordelia?"

"Yes, Donnel. What is it?" I replied back.

"It's about that list ya asked me to make. The one about yer bad points. Well, I, er...thought up a couple'a things." He said, handing me the paper.

"This is good. You have quite a lot."

"Yeah, but actually... This ain't why I wanted to talk at ya." He said as he began to take something from his pocket. "What I'm really here for is to give ya this here ring."

"Oh. What's it for?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I'm hopin' you'll wear it." He said in slight embarrassment

"Ah. I think I understand now. This is an engagement ring, isn't it?"

Donnel nodded. "Yup."

"Well, I also have something for you. Let me just grab it right...here." I said, handing him a huge stack of paper.

"Oof. Thats kind of heavy! How much paper did ya put in this stack?"

"I've spent a great deal of time listing your good and bad points. That's my final report."

"Gosh! Ya came up with way more stuff than the last time... S'pose I got a whole mess'a things to fix this time, huh?" He said in a disappointed tone.

"Quite a few, yes. I don't believe in sugarcoating the truth, as you know."

"So I'm goin' to assume you don't accept."

"It seems I missed one of your faults. Here, give me that." I said as I took the paper from him. "I'll just write it in on the last page... "Comes to hasty conclusions."

"Huh? I'm, kinda confused."

"Oh, I already have "easily confused" on the list. But anyway, what makes you think I'm turning down your proposal?' I asked.

"Ain't it obvious? You wrote a huge list about me that needs fixin'." He replied.

"When you were thinking of my faults and strengths, you fell in love with me. ...Right? Well, I think the same thing happened to me when I was making your lists." I said with a smile.

"And you started likin' me, even after writing all of this?" He asked, surprised.

"I did indeed. And so, Donnel, yes. I accept your proposal." I said, with an even brighter smile.

"Yeeeeee-haw! I feel like the happiest person in the world!"

"But now that we're engaged, we have to promise to each other, to get through this war."

"Don't worry 'bout it. We're going to get through this war, together."

* * *

"And that's a basic summary of what happened."

"What a story. Are you still writing down his points?" The tactician asked.

"I am. And I'm sure Donnel won't write much about my bad points. He says I'm perfect already but I don't see it." She replied with an unsure look.

"Well, Donnel may have a reason for not writing but again, congratulations on your engagement, and thank you for the help." He said as he began to walk back to his tent.

"It's not a problem. And I hope to see you and Lucina happy together." She replied with a smile.

He quickly walked towards his tent. He had three days to have something happen, and on the third day, the final battle with Walhart would happen. He had already finalized his tactics and strategies for the battle. All there was now was to make a move now.

"So how'd it go?"

"Cynthia? What are you doing here? Robin asked. _Then again, how did Cordelia find me here in the first place._

"I just wanted to make sure if you're all good now."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine now. Wait, were you hearing over our conversation? And were you the person that sent Cordelia here?"

Cynthia smiled. "Yup, and yup. So I pretty much know what your plan is."

"Can we please keep this a secret? I don't want everybody to know just yet."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, but why were you stressing out so much? I think being in a war and controlling everything in the battlefield should be more stressful." She asked.

"I'm not too sure. But I guess it's because I don't know much about the subject. I at least know about tactics and strategies to feel confident in making those decisions."

"Oh right! I forgot. You AND Lucy are new to this love thing. But I feel that you forgot to take my advice from last time we talked."

"And that is?" He asked.

"To follow the path that you would want to make. Even if your head is telling you not to do something, all you have to do is simply to open your heart, and follow what it tells you to do."

"But instead, I just began to over think about out it and I overcomplicated it." He recalled.

"Exactly. So, are you thinking of proposing or not?" Cynthia wondered.

"I am, and I have a bit of an idea of what to do."

"Alright! I'm going to make sure to be the first congratulate you two when it happens!" She said, back to her playful self.

"Right. I'll see you later, and thanks for the advice." Robin said as he walked to his tent.

"No problem. Anyway, Good luck!" Cynthia then remembered about one more thing to tell him. "Also, Don't forget to get a ring…"

The tactician was now sure of what to do. He had knew of the risks that were to be involved, but something had told him that this was what he really wanted. _Three days… I could do this. It shouldn't be too hard__…_ He continued to lay in bed until he slowly dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: We're here with chapter 16 now, but it really is kind of a bit of filler/setup for the next chapter. This chapter took long because of the lack of writing, and the great amiibo disaster of April 2nd in where I at least got a Ness amiibo (Robin and Lucina sold out by then). But this chapter involved a confused Robin, but basically, I see Robin as a really intelligent guy, but what would happen if he enters unfamiliar territory? He knows what love is, but it's a very odd and strange feeling to experience...**

**The next chapter may take some time to finish, but I've been working on it for a while so hopefully it's out a bit quicker. I should be done with it by next week (hopefully). Chapter frequency is going to be bi-weekly now, but I'll try to upload some chapters earlier than that if possible. **

**Last thing, I've gone and updated a few of the older chapters and fixed MOST errors or moments that might've felt off. There are a few of them still out there but for now, it seems like it's slightly better. Anyways, I'm off. If you liked the story, favorite/follow or leave a review. If you didn't enjoy it, leave a review and explain in what ways I can improve upon. But everybody, I'll see you around, and have a good one!**


	17. A Birthday

Chapter 17 (Chapter 7.25)

A Birthday

_Note: Memories occur during the three day gap in Chapter 7._

* * *

Morgan quickly ran across the Ylissean field. Today was a special day. It was the day her mother was born, and she planned to surprise her with a gift.

"Mother! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said as she approached.

"Oh? What for?" She replied back.

"For your birthday! Happy twentieth birthday!" She said happily as she gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Morgan. It means much that you remembered."

"Well, it shouldn't. I mean, why would I forget your birthday? It's the day where the best mother in the world was born!" She said happily.

Lucina smiled. Morgan was an optimistic child, even though she was only four years younger than her. "Again, thank you. I'm blessed to have such a positive and optimistic daughter."

"Aww, you flatter me too much." Morgan said with a laugh. "Oh, I forgot, I got you a gift too! Just give me a second." She said, retrieving what was inside the box she carried. "Here!"

"A cake?"

"Oh, you don't like it?" Morgan said, down.

"No, no. I'm happy you bought me this. It's simply that it reminds me of the time your father did the same."

"Oh..." She said in a low tone. Reminding her of Robin was usually a bad idea, especially now on her birthday. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me what happened on that day?"

"I'll be glad to tell you. But let's walk over to the dining room first."

"Alright. But, why were you by yourself on the field? Usually you're training or with my grandparents."

"I think I was overtaken by the peace. This area is quite beautiful."

"Yeah. The Ylissean field is amazing. Hey, do you think you can tell the story while we walk?" She asked impatiently.

Lucina nodded. "I woke up in my bed. It was a normal day. Everything was running normally and seemed to be in peace. Only thing is that I had just forgotten what day it was. My sister, Cynthia had ended up remembering and reminded both of my parents. However, she also told Robin, who at the time was a friend, but we both had begun to develop feelings of one another."

* * *

"Hey, Robin?" Cynthia asked.

"What is it?" He said, turning away from his work. He had been working on some new strategies in advance and used this time for purely work.

"I've been wondering if you're going to be busy today."

"I shouldn't be. Why?" He asked.

"It's just that today just so happens to be Lucy's birthday!"

"Today's Lucina's birthday!" He exclaimed.

"Yup. So, I'm assuming that you don't have anything ready to give her." She guessed.

"I don't. Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"Not in particular. Oh, wait!" She said as she gained an idea. "The dining tents going to be available for use today right?"

"Please don't tell me what I think you're saying." He said, worried.

"I say we bake her a cake!" She said in excitement.

"Are you sure? I don't think you know what had happened last time I entered the kitchen." He recalled. The last time he tried to cook, he had almost caused the entire dining tent to vanish into ashes.

"You burnt it down, I know that. But that was only once, and to prevent that from happening, you could be the assistant instead."

"Alright. If you're so optimistic about this, I'm going to assume that you have some experience doing this."

"Of course I do. My mother is practically a chef in making pastries at this point. If she can do it, I'm sure I can too!" She said optimistically.

_I don't see this going too well._

* * *

"Alright, so here's what we're going to need. We need some eggs, flour, sugar, milk, and a few more things I'm sure we already have."

"Okay, so what's our first objective?" He asked. "Also, where did you get that hat?" He said, noticing the tall white hat.

"I got it from Anna. It was cheap too!"

"Oh, well, it looks nice? Anyways, like I said, what's step one?"

"We have to first… I… I don't know. She responded blankly.

"What?! I thought you said you were experienced enough already?" He said, quoting her.

"I mean, I've only made small pastries and an occasional cupcake, but never a full, actual cake."

"So what now? Should we simply wing it and hope for the best?"

"I'm sure you have a secondary plan. You are the tactician after all." She said, hoping for a smarter idea.

Robin sighed. "Well, based on the options we have, we can bake a small cupcake , or we can try and make the best cake we can with our limited experience."

"Why not both?" She suggested herself.

"Huh? Are you sure thats even possible?" He said, looking at the list of ingredients. "I'm not sure we even have enough ingredients to do so."

"Yeah! I'm sure of it. I'm pretty sure Anna has some ingredients for sale. Plus, this way, if we mess up on one, we have a backup, and if we don't mess up, we can give Lucy double the gifts!"

"It sounds odd, but also smart." He said, thinking. "I guess we'll do both then."

"Alright! Then which one do we start first?"

"We should start off with something simple first." He thought. "Usually the simplest would work as a warmup for the real thing. So let's first prepare everything to make a cupcake." He said as he grabbed all of the ingredients needed.

"Alright. This should be easy. But, what type are we making?"

"What do you mean by what type?" He said in confusion.

"I mean exactly that. Should we make it as amazing as we can or keep it simple?"

"I think something simple would work. Let's make it pure white." He suggested.

"What about the cake?" She asked.

"That's a good question. I think we should try and be as creative as we can be for the cake. Even if we have the lack of experience, we can definitely try to make it an amazing cake."

"I'm sure we can make an amazing cake. We just need to place in all of our effort." She said with confidence.

The two would spend the rest of the day, trying to ready a cake that seemed to be impossible to make. The they attempted to make many different combinations such as not following the recipe, or altering it a bit, but most ideas failed. Luckily for the two, they were able to make a cupcake that wasn't half bad, but after many attempts at trying to make the perfect cake, it seemed hopeless.

"Robin, we already have a perfect cupcake, I think that's good enough." She said, tired.

"No, no I have to do this." He said, not giving up.

"It's just a simple cake. I think at this point, all we can give Lucy is this."

"I'm sure we're almost there, we're missing one thing. I don't know what, but we are." He said, continuing to work on the pastry.

"If it's one thing my mom is right about you, it's how stubborn you are. If only you could just confess to Lucy instead of trying to make a cake."

"Please don't bring that up." He said as he stopped baking. He had wanted to confess for a while, but was busy by the amount of work he had, and he still had work when he was done with this. _In all honesty, the only thing keeping me from confessing is myself._ "But, I just need some more time."

"Alright then. If you want to make the perfect cake, I'll help you for a bit longer." She said, putting on her Chef's hat.

"It's alright. You already seem worn out from this. I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I can finish, and if I don't, I'll make sure to get something else."

"Okay. But if you still don't have a gift by nightfall, I'm helping you anyways."

"Alright. I'll see you then." He said as he waved.

He then looked at what was on the table and sighed. What now? Would he try and make the cake regardless or something else? He decided that it'd be best if he simply went for a small walk.

As he walked, thoughts filled his mind. Cynthia had already told him to try to open up his heart to Lucina about a day ago, but it seemed hard to do this. He wanted to wait for the right moment, but when would that arise? Would that be today? Tomorrow? He simply didn't know.

While walking, he was able to find small field. It was small, but it was covered by many flowers with colors as bright as red or as vibrant like a light gold. However, one color specifically caught his eye. It was a violet that had a dark-blue shade to it. He slowly walked towards it and picked it up. The color of the flower only gave him one thought and reminded him of somebody. _Open up your heart to her..._

He quickly went back into the dining tent to try one last time. He had the ingredients with him and he had to be perfect about this in order to get what he had envisioned.

In what was about an hour, it was finally ready. He went to check on how it had turned out and the tactician was surprised. The cake had a circle shape and had a light design to it. It was simple, but it had looked nice in his eyes. He decided to finish it up by adding a few last touches. He had placed a couple of strawberries and blueberries on the top of it. Finally, he grabbed a pastry bag and blue icing in order to finish it up.

_I did it... I made something without burning it!_ He then looked at his surroundings. Everything was a mess with sugar and flour spread across the floor with milk on the table.

"Jeez what happened in here?" Cynthia said in amazement.

"Let's just say I finished up, but in return made a mess." He said, cleaning up some sugar on the ground.

Cynthia sighed. "Don't worry, I'll help you cleanup." She said, holding a broom.

After the mess was cleaned up, he decided to place his new cake inside a box as a surprise. There was to be a small party in the camp to celebrate Lucina's birthday and it seemed like its be best to give to her then.

2 hours later

"Hi there Robin!" Cynthia said as she saw the tactician. She had been wearing a blue dress that Sumia probably bought.

"Hey there. The party is quite nice isn't it?" He said. The party took place in the dining tent, and luckily for him, they were able to finish cleaning up the mess they had made in the kitchen.

"It's alright. I don't really like parties much. Anyways, Lucy's right over there, so go and say hi!"

"Alright. And again, thanks for helping me cleanup the kitchen. I really appreciate the help. And also, thanks fo-""

"Just hurry up already!" She said, cutting him off mid-sentance.

He slowly walked towards the princess's location. She had been sitting down at a table by herself but still seemed to be happy about the party.

"Oh, hello there Robin. Are you enjoying the party?" She said as he approached.

"I am. It's nice for the camp to relax a bit. What about you?" He asked.

"I think it's nice. Having a break every now and then doesn't hurt much."

He nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I've brought something for you."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked, surprised.

He took out the box from the bag he had been carrying. "Here. I'm not the best at baking pastries, but I wanted to get you something."

"Robin, you shouldn't have."

"No, it's alright. I'd do anything for a dear friend."

There was silence...

"W-wait. That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" She said in confusion.

"Well, you are my friend, and the daughter of my best friend, but..."

"But?" She asked.

"You're much mor-"

"Ah, So you're here too. How are you enjoying the party?" Chrom asked, as he interrupted Robin.

"It's nice." He replied back weakly. "Excuse me."

He walked out of the dining tent and headed back to his tent. _I was this close and I blew it! Gods, I must've looked like an idiot_. He then walked more slowly. _I messed up. Why did I leave? I shouldn't have left, but Chrom... I'm hopeless._

"Wait." Somebody said, trying to stop him.

"Lucina?" He asked

"Are you leaving so soon? The celebrations have just begun."

"I need to get back to work. We have a battle in a few days and I need to be prepared." He said, continuing to walk.

"I see. But at least stay a while longer. You're the one that taught me to not overwork myself."

"I... I know. But I'm not in a great mood right now. I'll relax once I'm done with my work."

Lucina sighed. "I understand. But before you leave, I just want to say thank you for the gift. I know you've placed much of your effort into it and that itself is amazing. But even though the gift is meant for me, would you mind if we ate together?"

Robin turned to face the princess. She had her faced lowered a bit while she blushed. "No. I wouldn't mind at all." He replied back.

* * *

"So, you've spent all afternoon making this?" Lucina asked

"I did. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be though." He said with a laugh.

"I've tried baking once as well. Cynthia and I tried to make simple cupcakes for our parents but we seemed to have messed up."

"I guess cooking just isn't one of our talents."

"Me at least. The cake you made is quite delicious." She complimented.

"I wouldn't say that. At best it's average."

"I think it's more than average. Maybe we can make a cake again to eat together."

"I might do that if you're willing to help. But I think I'm off. I need to go finish up. But before I go, I want you to have this." He said, handing her the violet he had found.

"It's beautiful." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. It reminded me of you."

Lucina blushed. "I-it did?"

Robin nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, and I hope you had a happy birthday."

"Goodnight, Robin. I hope you sleep well too." She said with a smile. _And I think I did enjoy my birthday._

* * *

"Wow. So dad almost confessed to you on your birthday?"

"He said he was, but my father walked up to us and after he lost his opportunity, he had wanted to just leave."

"But instead of leaving, he spent most of the night talking with you. If only talking with you made him do that, then he was already crazy for you!"

"I guess he was. But I never thought of him to be the nervous type. He had always seemed so confident in himself."

"That's what love can do. Also, I find it funny that dad unintentionally flirted with you when he gave you the flower. I wonder how he might have felt afterwards." Morgan wondered.

"Knowing him, once he figured out what he had said, he was likely embarrassed." She said with a laugh.

"Speaking of father, I know it's not long until he comes back. I believe in him. He won't make us wait too long."

"I know that already, and I won't stop believing in him either."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I finished this in time. At first I was going to upload the real chapter 17 until remembered what day today was (Lucina's Birthday). I gave myself only today to write this so it may seem rushed. Anyways, this takes place during the small three day gap in Chapter 7 so this chapter can be seen as building more support until the two actually become a couple. Also, Cynthia gets a good amount of text so that was fun too.**

**Chapter 17 is likely to release in a few days so keep a lookout for that. Anyways, there isn't much to say so I'll be off. Anyways, everybody, have a good one!**


	18. The Ring

Chapter 17

The Ring

_The tactician had began to think that there might have been some hope in him returning. He had began to gain his sense of feeling and now, it seemed that he could open and close his eyes. The darkness remained nonetheless, but the all of his movements were real. He had the motivation to come back to his friends and Lucina. A memory had arose and replaced the dark void. A memory where he had finally been convinced, that his bond with Lucina can be forever lasting._

* * *

Robin had knew that him and Lucina had been a couple for quite some time. They've always enjoyed each others company when the two had been together. But now, Robin was certain that this was the woman he truly loved and he knew that he wanted to spend his life with her. His decision was made, but what would Lucina think? What would Chrom say? Robin thought about this but there was only one true way to find out. He decided to go on with it and ask Chrom.

Robin slowly walked to his friend's tent. He had known him for as long as he can remember, but even if he was his best friend, he had a tendency to disagree on things. _This seems like one of these cases._ "Chrom? I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Chrom said, inside the tent with Sumia. "What's happened this time?"

"Well, nothing really. But I need to ask you something again."

"That sounds quite vague." Chrom said confused.

"Alright. Basically what I want to tel you is-"

"Wait, Robin? Should I be in here or should I leave?" Sumia asked.

"I think it's best you stay. I need to ask you both."

"Alright Robin, what's so important that you have to tell us both?" Chrom asked, slightly impatient.

Robin sighed, but he knew he had to ask. He had to know what Chrom would have to say. He gulped nervously and told the two. "What I'm here to ask you two is that I'm... thinking of getting engaged."

There was silence in the room. Robin looked at the blue haired man and awaited an answer. Chrom simply looked at him with a blank stare. "Not sure if he's ready to kill me yet." Sumia however, began to answer instead.

"Robin, you do understand what you're saying, right?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. But something tells me that Lucina is the woman that I would want to spend my life with, and I would do anything to make sure she is happy."

"Robin, mind giving me and Sumia some time to discuss this?" Chrom suggested.

"Sure. I'll wait outside." He said, leaving the tent.

As he walked out the tent, Sumia smiled and looked at Chrom. "This day was coming eventually." She said happily.

"I know. I just didn't know it would be so soon, but what do you think about this?" Chrom asked.

"I've seen Lucina and Robin both get along real well. Every time I've seen them spend time with each other, the two would always smile. And based on what Cynthia had told me once, Lucina was never stress-free. She would always work and work, and would always act serious. But she's happy now. I think having her family here, and Robin there at her side, definitely improved her life."

Chrom sighed. "I'm assuming that you're alright with this. I am too, but I have to tell him something if that's going to be his final decision."

"Okay. I think I have something to tell him too." Sumia replied.

Chrom had faith in Robin and knew that everything he had said was right, but he had to ask him some questions, not because he didn't trust him, but because he needed to make sure that Robin was confident in his decision. "Robin, you can come on in now."

Robin slowly walked back inside. "I'm going to assume that you two disagreed. If that's the case, then at least let me convince yo-"

"We never said that we didn't agree," Chrom interrupted. "And even if we didn't, we can't tell you what to do. Lucina is a grown woman. She can make her own decisions."

"Then what are you trying to say." Robin wondered.

"I don't have any issues with you getting engaged. However, I need to tell you that if you do this, you can't get yourself into stupid situations that can cost you your life." He said in a serious tone.

"I understand, but it's a time of war. I have to-"

Chrom interrupted him again. "Robin, what I'm trying to tell you, is that if you enter a situation like this, think about what your putting at stake. You're going to have people who care about you, especially Lucina."

Robin nodded. He understood what he had meant. He had to keep himself self, not for Chrom's sake, or the army, but for Lucina herself. "I understand and I promise, I won't let any situation get out of hand."

"I'm glad to hear that from you." He said as he sat down. Next, Sumia stood up.

"Okay. I am also fine with your engagement, maybe even a bit encouraging." She said with a smile. "But I need you to make sure that you're to watch over her and to make sure you do the right thing in whatever situation you may be in. Whether it's as harmless as walking around town, or in a serious battle, I want to make sure that Lucina is safe, and that any situation remains in your hands."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm going to make sure that she is safe, no matter what. Whatever the cost may be, she is going to be unharmed, even if it may cause me my life." He reassured.

"I see. Then you have my consent as well." She told him, happily.

Robin smiled. "Thank you, both of you. I'm glad for the two of you being supportive of me."

"You are my best friend after all." Chrom said as he patted his friend's shoulder. "But why isn't Lucina here if you came to ask for our blessing?"

"I came to get permission actually. I haven't proposed yet."

"Robin. You don't need my permission. Haven't we discussed this already?" Chrom said, annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. But I have to go." He said, walking out of the tent.

"Wait!" Chrom said, trying to get to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did you at least get a ring?

Robin looked at the exalt with silence and began to remember what had happened the other day. _Don't forget to get a ring..._ Cynthia's voice echoed.

"I'm going to buy a ring." He said as he aimed towards Anna's wagon.

"Do you at least have the money?"

"I'm sure I do. How expensive can a ring be?" He said, and with that, he was gone.

Chrom sighed. "There he goes. Robin seems to need permission for everything he does."

"Yes, but it's simply Robin being himself. But it's kind of funny." She laughed. "Unlike Robin, you came to me and proposed without a second thought."

"I put in some thought. But like him, I was thinking of your safety. I didn't want to have you be involved in this war." She said with a determined look.

"I was going to get involved regardless. I care for you just as much as you care for me."

"And that's why I proposed to you." He said with a smile.

* * *

Robin had permission from his friend and now only needed to get one thing done before any events may get under way. He needed to get himself a ring, and he needed to get one before the battle with Walhart, which was three days away. He decided to try and buy one from the red-haired saleswoman.

"Anna. You're still here selling stuff?" He asked as he approached.

"Yup. And it seems that you need something, so what can I help you with?" She asked.

"By any chance are you selling rings?"

"As in engagement rings and such?" She asked.

"Exactly that." He confirmed.

"Of course. Just give me a second to get them sorted." He waited approximately two minutes until Anna finally finished taking out what she had wanted.

"Alright, these are the few rings I'm selling." She said, showing Robin the seven rings she had.

The tactician looked in awe as each ring had a special detail to every one. However, one stood out the most to him. It was a pure silver color with a shade of a color that seemed to have been a mixture of blue and purple.

"Anna, how much for that one." He pointed.

"So you want this one huh? The material was found and was specially handcrafted in Valm, so it's pretty genuine. I've even heard that it was made from the rare material called-"

"That's good to know, but what's the price." He asked quickly.

"Slow down a bit. You're getting kind of impatient. But anyways, the cost for the Ring would be worth one thousand gold."

Robin gave a blank stare. "D-did you just say one thousand gold?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I can't lower the price. That's the lowest I can go if I want to make a profit myself."

"I see." He said lowly. He then looked at the other rings available. "Then what's the price range on the other rings then?"

"Most of them are worth seven-hundred. The lowest I have is six-hundred gold."

"So much for me having enough money." Robin was down a few hundred gold. There was some money in the army's funds, but he couldn't waste any money needed by the Shepherds. However, while thinking about the army, Robin gained an idea.

"Alright, thanks for showing me the rings, but I've got to go somewhere." He said, walking over to Ricken's tent.

"W-wait! Are you sure you don't want to buy something?" She asked, trying to sell him anything.

"I'm sure, but thanks again." He said as he waved.

"Alrighty then, but If you need a cheaper ring, stop by again tomorrow. I'm sure I might have a few more by then." She then looked at the rings and sighed. "I should've just brought some normal rings instead of rare ones."

* * *

Robin was short on money, but he had and idea. Rings were made from certain materials, and it might've been likely that some mages had access to them. _Maybe one of the mages can make a ring themselves._ He then walked over to Ricken's tent.

"Ricken. I need some help." He said as he entered in.

"Robin? Sure, but what's so important that you needed barged inside." He asked. He had been practicing his wind magic on a small cloth.

"Oh, sorry about barging in, but by any chance do you have any experience in making a ring?"

"A ring? I mean, I don't have much experience doing so, but I have made a couple of other things before. You could view them if you want." He said, pointing at a shelf filled with many objects made of metal.

"I see. They look pretty well made." He said as he looked in awe from a sculpture that looked like an ancient tome. "Did you make them yourself?"

"No. I needed some help. Maribelle helped me in making some of them."

"Yeah. I can see that. Also, I saw her wearing a ring the last time I saw her."

Ricken smiled. "Even though she's a bit strict sometimes, I feel lucky to be with her."

_This sounds a bit familiar._ "Well, I'm happy for the two of you, but what do you think. Can you make me a ring?"

"Sure. But because of the battle in two days, I think I need about four days or so."

"That long? Are you sure you can't make it any quicker?" He asked.

"No, unfortunately. But I'm only assuming. It may be possible, but I'm not very sure." The mage said, trying to figure out how long it may take.

Robin sighed. He had a way to get a ring, but not as quick as he would've thought. "Alright. If you can't get it done, it's okay. But I just want to thank you for even doing this. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's not a problem. But I just want to ask, the ring is for Lucina right?" He asked.

"It is." He replied back.

"Figures. You two don't hide it much."

"You're officially the fifth person to tell me that." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ricken said with a laugh. "But I'll make sure to make the ring as perfect as I can. But for the ring, do you want anything specific?"

"Not much really, but I would like if it had a sort of violet design, but that's about it." He said, remembering the other ring that Anna was selling.

"Alright. Then I'll call you back inside once I'm done."

"Right, and again, thank you for the help." He said, walking out the tent.

"The pleasure's mine, really." He replied back. He then stared at his materials. "I wonder if I can add anything with effects..."

* * *

Robin walked out of the tent. He had a way to get a ring, and now, all there was left was to wait. The battle with Walhart was in two days, but it felt like it would be within the next hour.

"So you're buying a ring now?" A voice said, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh? Wait, is that you Lissa?"

"Yup! And I may or may not have been listening on your conversation." She teased.

"Wait, why were you listening to us?"

"I came to see Maribelle at first until I heard you two. Then I heard something about a ring." She said slyly.

"Look, just pretend you didn't eavesdrop and hear what I said. I want to keep it a secret until then."

"I won't say a thing. But I can't believe it! My little Lucina is going to get engaged! And with you as her husband, it just seems so perfect!"

"You, think we're perfect for each other?" Robin asked, embarrassed. But he couldn't help but smile. The way Lissa spoke sounded like she was much more older than she actually was.

"Of course. Cynthia told me once that before she had met you, she never opened up to anybody. It isn't a coincidence that Lucina ended up opening up to only you."

"That sort of sounds like you already have your trust in me."

"Of course I do. You've been keeping the army safe, and Chrom and I. But, back on topic, if you're going to get engaged, then when are you going to propose?"

"I'm not too sure. I'm trying to do this as soon as I find the opportunity, but who knows when that may happen."

"Oh well. But when you do propose, I hope it's in public. I really want to see it myself."

"I'll keep that in mind? But, I'm heading off to my tent. I'll see you later." He said, walking away.

"I wish you luck! Later!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Now this chapter may have disappointed a few due to Chrom or Sumia not overreacting. I honestly feel that they would be completely fine about it. At least in my head. Sumia can be quite mixed in her feelings. But like I said, I don't think the two would be too mad or disapprove of Robin.**

**This chapter was originally done yesterday but I had to make some quick edits. Next chapter is very likely to come out in two weeks which is unfortunate, but will (hopefully) be worth the wait. I'm off again, so if you liked the story, follow or even favorite it. Found a flaw in my writing? Write a review or PM me. I'm always looking to improve. Anyways, everybody, have a good one!**


	19. Always By Your Side (Part One)

Chapter 19

Always By Your Side (Part One)

_Robin had hope in himself. He knew that he may have been stuck in this void, but there had to be a way out somewhere. As he continued to wonder, another memory arose from his mind, and it filled the void as well. It was one of the most important and happiest memories he had. A memory thy would remain with as long as he existed. A memory that gave him the motivation to come back to his family._

* * *

He slowly walked to his tent. He seemed to have been ready and set but he had one last thing to get done. He needed the right words to say. He knew that both Chrom and Donnel winged it when they proposed, but a bit of practice wouldn't have done much harm.

"Hello Lucina. Are you doing alright? Well, so am I. But, I've got something to ask you. There's been something one my mind that I've been meaning to ask you." He then got down on one knee and pretended to take something out of his pocket. "I've been wondering if... If you would do me the honor of marrying me..."

There was silence as he stared at the ceiling. _Jeez, I've got to work on that. _He sighed and fell slowly to his bed. _Should I just ask and go on from there?_

"Robin, can I come in?" Lucina asked, appearing in front of his tent.

"Hey there Lucina. Come inside." He said as she walked towards him. He pulled out a chair from underneath his desk, and handed it to her. "So, did anything happen?" Robin asked.

"Father asked me to see if you're done with the strategies for the battle with Walhart. The date is getting close."

"Don't worry about that. I was able to finish this morning, and I already made sure to prepare for any situation that may arise." He said with confidence.

"I see. That's great to hear. However, I don't know why one would rule over every continent. It seems odd." She wondered.

"I don't know either. But whatever his reason may be, it really doesn't matter. He must be stopped." He said, determined.

Lucina nodded. "And he will bel. I know that you can make the impossible, possible."

"You and Chrom praise me too much, you know." He said, beginning to grin.

Lucina smiled. Being with Robin had always lifted her spirits, even if situations were becoming grave. "You did lead the army this far. And I truly thank you for it."

"It's really no problem. Funny enough, Chrom said the exact same thing."

Lucina however, remembered what she had heard before entering inside. He had sounded like if he was serious, but she wasn't able to hear what he had said. "This is off topic, but what were you doing before I entered? I had heard you talking to yourself, but I couldn't really make out what you said."

"Oh that? I was simply, erm... practicing."

"Practicing? For what?" She said in confusion.

Robin quickly looked for an excuse, and remembered. "I had borrowed some books from Sumia, and one happened to be a theatric play, so I decided to read it out loud."

"I see. What's the play about?" She asked in curiosity.

"Ah, well. It's about a pair who want to be with one another, but can't because of the circumstances one of them has." He said, recalling the play.

"I see. Would you mind if we were to speak out the play together?" She playfully asked.

"Not at all. But we may have to share. I don't think I have another copy."

"It's alright. I don't mind." She said, getting up and sitting next to him.

"Alright." Robin cleared his throat and began to read. "Camellia, is that... is that really you?"

"Yes. It's me. Is it really you, Joanne?"

"Yes! I can't believe it. I thought I would never see you again!"

"Where... where have you been?"

"I've been out at sea." He responded.

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"I needed too. I had to make back the money I owed. But it forced me to leave behind my family. And you as well."

"I... I thought that you had died. I thought that you had left me forever." Lucina said with conflicted emotion.

"I know. And I'm terribly sorry. I should have stayed instead of leaving. I thought that was the best decision at the time, but I was proven wrong. Please, forgive me." He begged.

"I forgive you Joanne. But promise me, you won't leave me again."

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll make sure to always stay here with you, by your side."

The two looked at the play and read the action. _The two reach closer, and their lips meet._

"Do we continue on?" Robin said, nervously.

"I don't see why not." Lucina smiled.

The two smiled and leaned towards each other. They both closed their eyes as their lips gently met. The tactician gently placed his arms around the princess, as she did the same. "Lucina..." He said softly.

"Robin..." She replied back.

"Hey, Robin? Mind if I come inside?" Chrom said as he entered inside with a list.

The two stared at each other and quickly broke apart.

Chrom looked at the two. _Oh gods, w__hy did my timing have to be so off!_

There was silence. Robin looked at the Exalt. "Hi?"

Lucina looked at her father in embarrassment.

"Ahem. Erm, anyways, the battle with Walhart is to take place tomorrow. We need to be strong, if not, stronger than our previous battles. You being the tactician of the army, I came to see if you're done with your strategies in order for me to familiarize with them." Chrom said, still feeling awkward.

Robin regained his composure. "I'm done with them already. I've made sure to plan out every outcome possible if it's to happen." He walked over to his desk and retrieved some papers. "Here." Robin said, handing over a stack of paper.

"It seems like a bit too much doesn't it?" Chrom asked.

"I'm simply being cautious. Walhart would stop at nothing to try and take us down." Robin said with a determined look.

"I see. Alright. I'll make sure to look over the strategies you've laid out. Thank you, Robin."

"It's no problem. But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Make sure to ask for permission to enter before you do so!" He yelled out, bringing Chrom outside of his tent.

"I said I was sorry." He said, bothered.

"Yeah, I know that already, but I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Chrom questioned.

"I want to make sure if you're okay with Lucina and I."

"Robin, if you ask me one more time, I'm going to lock you up somewhere until you stop asking me this." He threatened.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"Look, I was joking. But I've already said this many times. I'm fine with you and Lucina being in a relationship, but just stop asking me. You don't need my permission. It's getting quite irritating now."

"Alright. I'll try to remember that."

"Please do so." he said with a sigh. "Anyways, I'll see you around. I'm going to check over these papers. By the way, have you decided what to do to propose?" Chrom asked.

"Partially. Once I have everything ready, I'll see when I can best do so."

"Alright. Just do me a favor and not propose where I can see you."

"Why?" Robin asked, curious.

"I may be alright with your relationship, but I'll just feel weird seeing my future daughter marry my friend right in front of my eyes."

"I'll think about that." He chuckled. "But I'll see you later then. Oh, and sorry for dragging you out."

Chrom continued to walk and waved with the back of his hand.

The tactician went back to his tent, where he saw Lucina sitting down, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"It wasn't necessary to kick him out like that."

"He kind of deserved it," Robin smiled. "But I was just messing around with him a bit. But I'm sorry for doing that though."

Lucina sighed. "It's fine. After all, he is your best friend."

"So much so, that he gave me a job when he found me in the middle of nowhere." He joked. "But, before Chrom interrupted us, what did you think about the play. I personally thought that it was alright, but a bit too fluffy for my liking."

"It was fine. However, it definitely sounded like something my mother would read." She laughed

"That's a fact." Robin grinned. He then remembers the subject he had spoken to Chrom about. He wanted to try and ask something, subtly. "Hey, have you ever had a feeling of wanting to do something, but your mind refused to?

"On multiple occasions, yes."

"Any that you recall?" He asked.

"Well, before you had confessed to me, I had wanted to tell you about my feelings, but I couldn't."

"How come?"

"I had a few too many things on my mind. I had to protect my father, and the army from catastrophe. I wasn't sure if being in a relationship with somebody was the best idea. Plus, I didn't know much about relationships either."

"I see. But now that we're here, it's evident that I've been happier since then." He said with a smile.

"The same goes to me." She smiled back. "But, where did you come up with your question?"

"I was a bit curious. I kind of had the same feeling before I had confessed."

"It's interesting that we both had shred the same feelings." She said in amazement. "But, I have to go. It's beginning to get quite late."

"Alright. I think it's best we all get a good nights sleep. We only have two days left before the battle, and it may be our most difficult yet."

"Yes, but we'll win. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, as he went for a quick kiss.

Lucina blushed, but smiled. "Good night, Robin."

Lucina left his tent, and now, the night seemed peaceful. The battle was close by, but that didn't bother the tactician. He mainly thought about his proposal, and when to do so. He took off his tactician robes, pulled over his covers, and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still working to get part two out, which was going to be one huge chapter, but it was probably going to take a bit too long. Part two will be out in hopefully a week or less, and the next chapter by early June. Also, I'm going to be changing the Cover Image for this fanfic, and my profile picture, so yeah. I'll be sure to finish up the next part. I'll see you guys later.


	20. Always By Your Side (Part Two)

Chapter 20

Always By Your Side (Part Two)

The Next day

This was the last day before the army would head off to fight. The army was spending most of their time either training, or trying to kill time. Robin however, decided to try and train a bit in order to prepare himself. He decided to see if Lucina would come along.

"Lucina, are you awake?"

There was silence.

"I'm coming in." He said, entering inside. As he had entered, he noticed the place look the same as usual. But he saw Lucina still on her bed, sleeping with a smile on her face.

_She looks so happy. Honestly, it's kind of cute._

Lucina continued to sleep, as she was having a dream. A dream that was odd, but full of joy.

* * *

_Lucina seemed to have been in church-like area. She saw some of the shepherds, sitting down with most wearing suits, or dresses. As she continued to walk through the aisle, she looked at her left, where she saw her father walking with her, and in front was Libra who was behind an altar. She then noticed Robin, on the right to the alter._

_As they arrived, Chrom gave a smile, and went over to take a seat. She looked in front of her, where Robin smiled. He was wearing a suit that seemed to have belonged to Virion. Libra then began to read._

_"You look beautiful." Robin complimented._

_Lucina simply looked at him. What was going in? Has she lost her memory? Was this real life? No, it had to be an illusion. "T-thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She said, showing a slight blush._

_Libra continued to read, but time seemed to have passed by quickly. "Do you, Robin, take Lucina, to be your wife, until death do you apart?"_

_"I do." He replied._

_Libra nodded, and continued. "Do you, Lucina of Ylisse, take Robin, to be your husband, until death do you apart?"_

_Lucina brushed away her confusion. This was an odd situation, but it had felt nice. It felt happy. There was no fear in the air, and everything was peaceful. This was how pure joy had felt. "I do."_

_"Right. Then I pronounce you man, and wife." He looked at Robin. "You may kiss the bride."_

_It was likely that this was a dream, but she smiled, and looked at the tactician. The two slowly leaned forward for a kiss._

* * *

"Huh? R-robin?" Lucina said, waking up.

The tactician looked back. "Huh?"

Lucina yawned as she began to get up. "What's happened? And what time is it?"

"Not much really. And it's actually really early. I just came here to see if you may have wanted to train a bit." He replied back.

"Sure. Just let me change first. I'll meet you there."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Lucina nodded, and Robin left the tent.

Lucina then recalled her dream. She was seemed to be in a wedding, and she was the bride. Robin was there, as they were to get married. Immediately, her face became red. _Could it actually happen? Wait, no. I have to be focused._

The princess had loved Robin above anything else, but she needed to practice and win the war first. For the future. For them.

She quickly changed, putting on her tunic and her headgear.

She walked over to the training grounds, that was almost empty due to the preparations for the battle. She then spotted Robin, with a Elfire tome, and a bronze sword. "That was quick." Robin said as Lucina approached.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time." She replied back.

"Seems like it. But let's get started shall we."

"Right. Then we'll do a one on one. Swords only." She challenged with a grin.

"I'll make sure to win this time." Robin said with a determined look.

The two started. Robin understood most of Lucina's patterns and movements, but her speed made it hard to find an opening. Robin moved backwards quickly, and readied to be in the defensive.

He took many hits as he tried to deflect them, as it kept him on the defensive. Attempting to go on the offensive would cause him to be extremely vulnerable.

"Got you!" Lucina yelled out, preparing to strike.

"Not this time." Robin said as he quickly moved away. However, it wasn't good enough, and Lucina was able to react quickly enough to get to him. Robin fell as she moved her foot to trip him. She aimed her bronze sword at him.

"You need to be a bit quicker. But you've greatly improved." Lucina said, bringing him up to his feet.

"It doesn't really feel like it. But then again, you're the best in swordplay among the shepherds, so I'm bound to lose." He complimented.

"I wouldn't say that. My father is ahead of me."

"No, I've sparred against him to the point where I'm able to win a few times. He's slower than you, but he knows the best place to strike, but I've learned that as well, making him predictable. You, on the other hand, know where to strike, but you're much more quicker so it's harder to predict your next move. And even if I do guess your next move, I barely have a window to strike."

"Based on your knowledge, I'm surprised you aren't an expert yet." Lucina said, surprised.

"Well, I don't really have the ability to use the sacred sword, so that may be it." He joked.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to make up excuses." She chuckled.

"Hello, lovebirds. It seems that Robin lost, again." Severa said as she had approached with Owain.

"Hey, I was close this time." He said, jokingly.

"You still lost though."

Robin looked to object, but stared in silence.

"Anyways, I was wondering if we can spar a bit. You two against me and Owain."

"A dual battle?" Lucina asked.

"Yes! It'll show who is the best at dual coordination and effectiveness!" Owain said in excitement.

Lucina looked at Robin for a response. "I don't see why not. It'll be interesting." He replied.

"Okay then. We accept. Just give us a few minutes."

"Alright. We'll wait. Tell us then."

The pair walked on to the other side of the field. Robin looked back where he saw the other two simply waiting for them. "So it's us against Owain and Severa."

"I'm surprised they challenged us. Severa doesn't really enjoy fighting." She said, recalling the earlier years.

"I'm guessing it's because the two of us are here. She may be curious as how we fight." Robin said, thinking of a logical reason.

"Possibly. But what do you think? Who goes against who?" Lucina asked.

"I'll try and take on Severa. I don't know much of Owain's style much, but it's likely his skills are a combination of Chrom's and Gauis." He assumed.

"Then it's me against Owain. I've fought against him a few times. He's quick, but weak."

"Seems good. We just need patience. And Severa doesn't really have much of that." Robin grinned.

"Seems like a plan. But what if we begin to get overwhelmed? She asked.

"Then we wait and try to look for an opening. But because it's a two on two, we can help each other as well."

"I see. So, I'm assuming we're ready."

Robin nodded. "Severa! We're ready!" He yelled out.

Severa gave a grin. "Alright. You guys better not go easy on us, because we're not holding back!" She said, charging towards them.

"Let's go." Robin said, slowly running.

The four quickly engaged one another as their skirmish began. Robin decided to engage in a defensive stance to try and look for openings, but as he looked to take Severa's attention, he was attacked by Owain instead. He quickly let out a quick strike that pushed the tactician backwards. "Let's see the skills of the great tactician. Now, Brace yourself!"

The tactician was pushed backwards as he almost tripped. "Lucina, a change in plans!" Robin let out.

Lucina saw Robin begin to get overwhelmed, and tried to help.

"Over here!" Severa said, letting out a strong blow. Lucina quickly intercepted it, but had to push back. "Robin, head back!"

They quickly retreated backwards. To avoid the pair. "They're better than I thought." Robin said, surprised.

"They have heavily improved. But we're not attacking how we usually do so."

"I've noticed. We're trying to take them both at a time."

"Then let's focus on one." Lucina suggested.

Robin nodded. "Exactly, now let's try it again." They quickly engaged in battle. The princess to the left, while the tactician was at her right. "This fight is over!" Severa said as she fiercely charged.

"I say when it ends!" Lucina said, quickly throwing out a hit.

Owain quickly stepped in and blocked the hit, but as he did, Robin moved on to the offensive. "Checkmate!"

The two attacked in rapid succession, each striking in synchronization. As they attacked, they would switch positions and cover each other quickly.

Both Severa and Owain continued to stay in the defensive as they reflected the quick strikes. "I've had enough!" Severa yelled out, letting out a strong swing.

"It's time to tip the scales!" Robin yelled, as he swung his sword as well. The two swords collided.

The two had quickly pulled out for another blow, but as they did, Severa stopped. "Huh? Why did you stop?" Robin asked. Severa then threw down her sword. It was shattered in pieces. "What a piece of junk."

"I-I can't believe it." Owain said in shock.

"Believe it. It's right in front of your eyes." Severa said, walking towards the pair. "I knew you two were good, but I'm surprised you were able to switch the tides to your favor. I guess we forfeit. I can't attack using this thing."

"Wait, I'm still fighting!" Owain said, readying a stance.

"Give it a rest will you! They'll take you down in less than a minute." Severa said, annoyed.

"Wait, were you just testing us?" Robin asked.

"Partially. I wanted to see how me and Owain held up to you two, but we were doing alright until you two began to fight in full synchronization."

"Right, we're sorry about that. But you two did overpower us at first, maybe even in general. But if I'm with Robin, I feel that anything is possible, and I give it my all." She said with a smile.

"Exactly. Owain and I have to work on that a bit."

"But your coordination was incredible! The way Robin carefully moved, the way Lucy attacked. It was an amazing sight!" Owain said, impressed.

"Thank you. But like Lucy said, you two were doing great as well." Robin complimented.

"Yeah, but the swordplay you two had, is better than ours."

"It's as if you two share a strong bond! It's incredible." Owain said, praising the two.

"Seeing how coordinated you two are, I'm surprised you aren't even married yet."

Lucina recalled her dream again and blushed. "You... you think so?"

"You two have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. I don't see why not." Severa teased, trying to annoy them.

"What does this have to do with swordplay again?" Robin said, hiding his face.

"Not much really." She replied back.

"Anyways back to battling, would you guys want to practice again, or..."

"We can go give it a few more rounds. Right Owain."

"I'll fight on until the sun goes dark, until the moon forms up, and until I become the best swordsman in all of the lan-"

"Lets just get started, please." Severa said in embarrassment.

* * *

As the four continued to train, they each shared the many strategies they used when paired up. Robin spoke about coordination, while Severa had talked about separated battles. As the sun was to set, the four finished up.

"Wow! I feel as mighty as the shining sun!" Owain exclaimed.

"Next time, we should probably use better swords though. Bronze swords aren't that great." Severa complained.

"I'd rather use bad swords than a sword that can kill us. But it might be possible to make them unbreakable, but to keep it's current state, we need to use magic, which requires us to-"

"Yeah, I honestly don't care much for the science and stuff. See you next time." Severa interrupted.

"See you two around." Robin replied back.

"What a training session." Lucina said, satisfied.

"I know. I feel like I've improved greatly today. Maybe I might be able to finally beat you next time." He laughed.

"We'll see." She grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Robin? I have to speak with you for a bit." Severa said as she quickly approached back.

"Sure. Lucina, I'll meet you by the dining tent, alright?"

"Right. I'll see you then."

Robin walked over to Severa's tent. The tent seemed to be neat, with a few books around, a desk and an average bed. "So, what did you want to speak about?"

"Robin, you haven't figured it out yet?"

Robin shook his head. "Figured it out? What?" He thought.

"When I was messing around about you and Lucy getting married, you two seemed to have been embarrassed, especially you, snow-hair."

"What about it. You're mentioning a sensitive topic, don't you think?" He said, embarrassed.

"That's my point." Severa replied back. "But anyways, what's up with the thought of marriage? And don't lie!" She barked.

"Alright, alright. But if I'm to tell you, promise me to speak to nobody about this."

"I could try." She said, looking away.

"I said to promise me." He said in a serious tone.

"Alright then. I promise."

"Right. What's going on is that I'm thinking of getting engaged."

He waited for a response.

"So this was the problem you had when Cynthia called me. I'm sure if I did help you, you'd be married by now." She joked. "But I don't see the problem here."

"You're not suspicious?" Robin asked in confusion.

"No. I mean, I had my doubts. I've never even heard about you back in my time, but you and Lucy seem to get along well."

"So... What now?" He asked, waiting for something to happen.

"You propose. But based on how you seem to take this topic and your sensitivity, you might need some help." She suggested.

"Like?" The tactician asked.

"Make yourself presentable. You partially have that down, but know what to say when you propose. Also, when are you planning to propose?" She asked in curiosity.

"I don't know yet."

"Then do it at the happiest moment possible, let's say the battle is successful. No casualties, Walhart is defeated. Chrom is chanting in victory along with the Shepherds, and you and Lucy are both in joy. You should propose by then." She suggested.

"Should I?" He wondered.

"No! It's an example. But just do it when you think is best."

"Right. But, why are you giving me advice?" He asked.

"That's none of your business. Anyways, One last thing. Next battle, make sure to put us with you guys. I feel that we can easily fight with the four of us."

"I'll be sure to think about that, but is that another reason why you challenged us in the first place?"

"You could say that." She said, beginning to wave. "Anyways, I'm off. Good luck on your proposal, or whatever."

"Alright? But thanks anyways."

He wondered what to do. However, before he was to go ahead of himself, he needed to get a ring first. But marriage or not, he still cared for Lucina. He walked over to the dining tent.

* * *

Lucina sat down at the dining tent. She was to meet Robin here as he would talk to Severa._ I wonder what she had to tell him though._

"Hey Lucy!" Cynthia said, walking over towards her.

"Hello, Cynthia." She greeted her.

"What are you doing here sitting all by yourself?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for Robin. He said he'd be here as soon as he was done talking to Severa."

"Severa probably wants to nag stuff to him." Cynthia grinned. "But, what do you think about Robin?"

"Well, he's a nice and caring man. But why are you asking?" Lucina wondered.

"Ah, well. Not much. But I've been wondering when you two are going to be official."

"Official?" Lucina said in confusion.

"Y'know. Marriage!"

"Why do you think we're going to get married?" Lucina said with a blush.

"You two always seem so happy with each other, it's kind of noticeable. Plus, this way, you two can always be at each others sides. You two would make a heroic couple! Not saying you already don't, but it would be even more amazing!"

_There's. the playful Cynthia I know._ She thought. "Even if I am going to get married, it shouldn't be your concern."

"Alright, but if you could, would you like to marry him?"

"Cynthia, it shouldn't be any of your concern." Lucina said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Is that a yes I'm hearing?"

"No! " She yelled out. Lucina was confused. _I love Robin. But is marriage taking it too far? Am I simply overreacting? Am I nervous about this all?_

"Oh, I'm... sorry about that. I shouldn't have joked around like that." Cynthia said, in guilt.

Lucina sighed. "No, it's alright. I think I'm a bit too sensitive to these types of subjects."

Robin entered the tent, seeing the two. "There he comes. I'll see you later. Again, sorry for what I did. But at least think about it? Maybe? No? I'll leave now." Cynthia said, awkwardly leaving.

"Hey Lucina." Robin said as he approached.

"Hello Robin." Lucina replied back.

"Let me guess, Cynthia was bothering you?"

"A bit." She sighed.

"Did she anything too far?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired from the training." She said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Alright. But what do you think we should eat. I'm sure that your mother knows what to make."

"I don't really know. Whatever you suggest." She said, talking in a negative tone.

"Alright, Lucina. Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be bothered by something."

"I'm just tired." She repeated.

"I see. Should I take you to your tent or are you alright?" He asked.

"I'd appreciate it."

"Right. Let's go." Robin said, bringing Lucina up to her feet.

Lucina got up and walked. She continued to think about what Cynthia had said, and her dream. Did it mean anything? Was it an unknown desire? It was all confusing. She arrived at her tent and sighed.

"Alright, what did Cynthia say? She had to have said something to change your mood like this." Robin said, wanting to know what had happened.

"She wanted to know more about our relationship."

"That's the same usual, weird Cynthia. Hey, did Cynthia tell you? About me, before we became a couple?"

"I don't recall her saying anything. What happened?" Lucina asked in curiosity.

"Funny enough, she actually helped me to confess to you. She overheard me sleep talking."

"About what?"

"Well, about you." He said, slightly embarrassed. "Cynthia was going to ask me a question about my swordplay, but overheard me. Later, she gave me a bit if advice on why I should've confessed."

Lucina thought about what he had said. Robin had a dream involving her. Cynthia had helped Robin confess. Now she was bringing up the subject of marriage. "Cynthia seems to be more like my mother now that I think about it."

"She knows a thing or two. But again, she can be strange sometimes." He said with a laugh.

Lucina smiled, and yawned. _I'm surprisingly tired, but from what?_

"You seem to be a bit exhausted. I think you should get some rest."

"I will. We have an important battle tomorrow, and it's best if we're all ready." She suggested.

"Right. I guess I should be going too. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lucina."

"Goodnight Robin." She said, pulling over her sheets. She had wanted to talk to the tactician a bit more, but her thoughts made it impossible. The thought of marriage seemed so complicated. Was it possible that these thoughts were a sign of a desire she wanted? It felt like a subject that shouldn't be on her mind, let alone bothering her. She took off her sheets, and looked at the ceiling.

_What now..._

* * *

Day of Battle

Lucina had woken up early in the day. There was much to happen, and it was the final day of battle, against Walhart's army. She did simple necessities first, such as bathing, eating, and sorting out her equipment. However, her thoughts stayed the same. She decided it would be best to get advice from somebody. Somebody who was married, and who knew about love. _Cordelia is probably sorting out the convoy about now..._

She didn't want to bother her, so she decided to ask her mother instead. "Mother? Are you in here?" Lucina said, entering her tent.

"Lucina? Hey there, but why are you up so early?" Sumia asked with a yawn.

"I had went to sleep quite early yesterday. And sorry for waking you." She said in guilt.

"Don't worry. It's no problem. But, is there anything I can do for my daughter?" Sumia asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm looking for a bit of advice really."

"Alright, but advice on what?" She asked, curious about what type of advice her daughter had wanted.

"I need advice on what to do... on the subject of marriage."

"What?! Don't tell me Robin already proposed!" Sumia said in shock.

"No! No, he didn't. But my thoughts have been on that lately, and I really don't know what to do." Lucina said, down.

"Oh, alright. How long have you had these thoughts?"

"For a while, really. Only now I've been stressing about it." She replied.

"Then I'm sure it's because you're just over thinking about it." Sumia replied back.

"Is there such a thing to over think?" She asked.

"Tell that to Robin. He has stressed himself out to the point of passing out. But I think you should try to think more positively. Marriage may seem overwhelming, but it's really more of a promise to be together with the man you love." Sumia said with a positive tone.

"I see. But if I'm to actually get married, wouldn't it be too soon?"

"That's up to the two of you. For me, I had known your father for some time, but until the war with Gangrel started, we didn't speak too much. After a few months, we decided to get engaged, and then married."

Lucina looked in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is that really, it isn't too soon to get married, especially since you and Robin seem to be with one another so much."

Lucina nodded. "I guess I was simply overreacting."

"No, it's normal to over think, especially on a subject like marriage, but it may be because you're worried."

"Worried? About what?" She asked.

"About your relationship with Robin. I'm sure you're over thinking because you want to keep your relationship with Robin safe, and you probably want to be with him forever." She teased.

"I guess so." Lucina said with a smile. "But I have one thing to ask."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How did father propose to you?"

"I haven't told you before?" Sumia asked, surprised.

Lucina shook her head.

"Well, it was one of the happiest days of my life. We had recently fought a war against Gangrel, and your father had wanted to speak to me. I didn't know what he might have wanted, so I spoke to him as my captain. But it turned out that-"

"Sumia? Chrom said he has to speak with you." Lissa said, interrupting as she had entered the tent.

"Alright. I'll tell you the story later." Sumia said as she began to leave.

"Right. And thank you for the help." Lucina replied back.

Sumia nodded and smiled as she left.

"Advice? Why type of advice did you need?" Lissa asked.

"I was simply asking about... Clothes." She said, finding an excuse.

"But Sumia was telling you about her engagement, wasn't she? Wait, you didn't ask her for advice on marriage, did you?" Lissa asked in surprise.

"I-I did."

"Really?! That means you probably want to get married, right?"

"I uh. No. I was simply asking for reference." Lucina said, still trying to find an excuse.

"I'm pretty sure that even you wouldn't do that. But if you're going to be in denial, just know that being engaged shouldn't be stressful. It's a lot more happier than you would expect, and that's coming from your aunt." She said with grin.

"I see. Thank you for the advice.

"No problem. Anyways, I'll see you around. And don't worry about marriage. There isn't really much to stress about, unless you're the one proposing. Gauis couldn't find a ring!" Lissa laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"See ya!"

Lucina nodded. Lissa then walked out the tent as she waved. _Funny that she's younger than me, and she's engaged. But, at least I can calm down some_.

She walked out of the tent, as she headed towards hers.

* * *

It was time for the final battle with Walhart. The shepherds were all ready, and at this point, all there was now was to defeat the conqueror himself. The tactician of the Shepherds, wasn't focused on this but on something else. He had told his friend to make him a ring and he hasn't said anything since. He decided to check it out.

"Hey, Ricken?" Robin asked, entering the tent.

"Oh, hey there Robin. What's up?"

"Not much, but I've been curious if the ring is done yet."

"Oh right. Based on the work me and Maribelle already put on it, it should be done by tomorrow!" He said optimistically.

"That sounds good. Wait, you aren't going to charge me are you?" The tactician asked.

"Don't worry about it. I know the troubles of getting a ring, so it's completely on me."

"Really?! Thanks. I appreciate it." Robin said, thankful.

"Yeah. It's really not a problem. Off topic, but at what time are we going to leave to the battle?" The mage asked.

"We'll likely leave in three hours."

"Hmm." _Might be enough time to finish up the ring._ "Then I'll see you then."

"Got it. But again, thank you for the help."

Ricken nodded. "No problem. Also. Don't forget to grab ahold of a arcfire tome I upgraded. I gave it to Chrom, so ask him for it."

Robin nodded as he continued to walk towards Chrom.

_Now, maybe I could finish up this ring before the battle starts._

* * *

Robin walked over to Chrom. Most tents were placed in wagons due to the battle. Only exception was the dining tent and barracks, which were both currently being taken down.

"Chrom, I see everybody is ready to move." Robin said as he approached.

"Yeah. Today, we end this war. Khan Basillio's sacrifice won't be in vein." He said, determined. News of Basillio's death had recently spread, and now, Chrom was determined to end the war, and make sure his death was for their cause.

"Walhart is going to pay for this. And I've made sure that he won't get away." Robin said, determined as well.

"Right. Most of the army is ready. We're only waiting on a few more shepherds."

"That's good. Are you going to tell everybody their positions, or have you done that already?" He asked.

"I already gave everybody a paper with the basic idea of what we're to do. And before we march, I'll make sure to review that."

"Great." Robin said, sighing in relief. "By the way, we have silver swords right?"

"We have a few. Most of the shepherds picked them out, but there should be one if you need it." He told the tactician.

"Alright then. I'll be sure to check it out. I'll be back when the army begins to march."

"I'll see you then." Chrom replied back.

Robin walked over to the armies convoy. The convoy usually had what anybody needed. There were swords, lances, axes, tomes, and even staffs. Most of the items were organized already thanks to Cordelia, but there were always a few items that weren't on their designated position. He walked over to where the swords were placed.

_Most of the swords here are iron. Don't tell me that the last silver sword was already taken._

"Are you looking for this?" Cynthia said, bringing over a silver sword.

"Yeah, thanks Cynthia."

"No problemo. The battle today should be intense, but I'm sure you'll get us through it." She said confidently.

"Yeah. I'm confident we will."

"Yup. Anyways, what's going on with you and Lucy? Anything new?" She asked.

"No, not really. It shouldn't be your concern though." _Wait, a second_ Robin thought, now in realization. "What did you tell Lucina yesterday?"

"Not much. I only said exactly what I told you, well except the marriage part."

"You asked her, if we were going to get married..." He asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" Cynthia said, getting worried.

"Well, Lucina seemed kind of stressed yesterday when I spoke to her."

"What?! I have to go say sorry!" Cynthia yelled out, running towards her tent.

"Wait, is that all you spoke about?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was kind of teasing her, but I gotta go!" Cynthia said as she ran off.

_At least she's going out to apologize._ He then thought about Lucina. Was she doing alright, or was she still in a bad mood? He decided to check once he was done in the convoy.

* * *

Cynthia quickly ran towards her sister's tent. Hearing what Robin had said, she had messed up. Cynthia saw the tent, which was being deconstructed. She ran through the tent's non-existing flaps. "Lucy! I have to tell you something!"

"Cynthia? What's happened?" She asked, preparing her Falchion.

"I came here to apologize about yesterday. I didn't really mean it, and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings!"

"You've had me worried there." She said, placing Falchion back on its sheathe. "But there's no need to apologize."

"But Robin said you looked a bit stressed."

"I may have been confused a bit, but there isn't a need to worry. I'm fine now." Lucina said, trying to make sure Cynthia doesn't get anymore worked up.

"Are you sure? It's not good to hold in your feelings, so tell me now.

"Don't worry about it. I was simply overreacting then."

"Alright. Again, I'm sorry about that. But, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Lucina asked in curiosity.

"What do you think of marriage?" Cynthia asked.

Lucina simply glared at her. "Cynthia, it really isn't of your concern you know."

"Yeah, I know. Robin told me that already."

"You're bothering Robin now?" Lucina said, beginning to get annoyed.

"No. I just asked him a question, and that was his exact response. You two really like keeping your relationship between yourselves."

"Why are you even asking anyways?" Lucina asked.

"I'm just curious. It's a bit fun seeing you happy now, so I want to see if you might get married, so you could be happy all of the time." She said with a smile.

_I... Don't know how to respond._ She thought to herself.

"Anyways, I'll be seeing you in an hour. But whatever you think of marriage and stuff, I can't wait to see the power couple!" She said, returning back to her energetic self.

"Goodbye." She said as Cynthia left. _Power couple is definitely something Cynthia would say._ She thought, chuckling about it. _But she shares many traits with mother. And she seems to care much about me._ She smiled. _But I'm sure that If Cynthia mentioned Robin, it's certain that he may be worried as well._

She decided to go over and see him before the army was to march. She walked over to the barracks, which were now only a desk and shelves in a field. He wasn't there. She continued to walk over to where a wagon held most of the shepherds belongings.

She saw Robin, practicing a weak fire tome on a training dummy. "You might want to give some mercy to the dummy." Lucina joked.

"Not really. It's eating up my attacks like its nothing. That's why I use an arcthunder tome." He said, pulling out his new tome. "Arcthunder!"

The dummy was covered completely by a "X" shape of electricity. As the electric blast worm off, a more clear view of the target was seen. However, the dummy simply budged. "I have to give the mages some credit. They made sure the dummy doesn't brake down."

"You were about to destroy a training dummy. I'm sure they made somebody make sure that it would be hard to break in order to make sure the army doesn't have to buy new ones all of the time."

"I guess I shouldn't waste the tome then." He said, placing down the tome. "Also, you seem a bit more optimistic compared to last night."

"I think I simply needed a goods night rest is all."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well, seeing my sister desperately try to apologize was also the case." She grinned.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. But, do you know if everybody is ready yet?"

"I'm sure everybody is ready at this point. We're starting to march in a few minutes. Once Chrom gives the order, then the battle truly starts."

"I see. This war ends today." She said, determined to fight.

"Yeah. The war ends here." He then noticed Chrom begin to talk to the shepherds. "This is it. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. I am."

* * *

"Walhart, this fight is over. Your generals are defeated, and your army is in shambles. Lay down your weapon, now." Chrom said, wanting to give the man a chance.

The army had been successful in their attack, and was able to push back the conqueror to his fortress. The final moments of war were currently happening.

"Bah. You fools think that I will now down to you?" Walhart said, in anger.

"I could practically say the same thing to you. Now lay down your weapon. You're done for." Robin said, stepping forward with Chrom.

Walhart stared in anger. "You ignorant men are the reason why the world isn't perfect. I plan to have conquered all of the lands, and end all war. But you decide that it isn't worth it!"

"A system like that would never work. There's always bound to be a rebellion. We're only rebelling before you succeed." Chrom said, countering him.

"You ignorant bugs. Then come at me! All of you!"

"Right. Lucina, let's move." Robin said, preparing to fight.

Lucina nodded, as the two ran towards the man.

"Arcthunder!" Robin yelled, letting out a ball of electricity.

"You pest!" Walhart yelled out in pain. He then aimed to strike at the tactician. "Robin, get back!" Lucina said, blocking the hit.

Chrom quickly came in, along with Sumia. "Your end has come!" He yelled out, placing his Falchion through the man's chest plate. "Agh! Damn... damn it all!"

He then went to strike the closest shepherd. "Lucina, watch it!" Sumia warned.

"Wrong move!" Robin said, quickly protecting her. He then opened his Arcthunder tome. "You're finished!"

The ball of electricity slowly appeared, but approached rapidly as it moved. The blast hit the conqueror through his wounded chest. Walhart fell down as the blast of electricity had ended. "How?! I... I was winning. I was destined to conquer!" He yelled in pain.

"You weren't destined for anything. I believe destiny is just an illusion. It's really the friends you make, and the ties you forge, that can change fate. Your destiny wasn't to be." Robin said, staring at the man.

"You say it's the bonds you make... Then what would happen once that bond means nothing. When the bond you shared, turns into nothing, because of death."

"They won't. Robin has made sure to keep everybody safe. The bonds make us stronger." Lucina said, trying to counter his argument.

"Heh. Nothing is impossible, and your tactician is bound to let someone die."

"There's already been lives that were taken." Robin said, remembering Basilio. "But that means we have to fight for them. So that they're sacrifice isn't in vein."

"I pity you. These bonds aren't going to get you too far if you make too many. Ferox's Khan died because of your plan-"

Severa quickly stepped in and interrupted. "Just shut up already!" She yelled out, as she prepared to strike him.

"Severa. He's not worth it." Robin said, attempting to stop her.

Severa looked in anger, but stopped. "Damn him."

"Tactician. You've bested me, but know that you're not going to keep your Shepherds safe forever."

"I know that. But it hasn't happened yet. And I won't allow that to ever happen. But for now, this war is over. Chrom, you're in charge of what to do with him."

"I say we just leave him there." Severa puffed.

"No. We'll heal him, and then make him a prisoner of war." Chrom replied.

"Understood. Chrom, go on and tell the shepherds that the war is over. I'm just gonna go walk a bit." He said, slowly beginning to walk.

"Alright. If you need me, go back to where the battle started. We'll be setting up camp there."

Robin nodded, as he walked off by himself. The outside of the fortress seemed very peaceful. The open field was a sight with green grass and colorful flowers. _Hard to believe a battle just occurred here._

"Robin." Lucina called out behind him.

"Hey there Lucina. Has anything happened?" He asked

"I came here to ask you the same thing. Why did you walk off by yourself?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I was kind of tired. I guess I wanted some peace."

"Oh, I see. Would you want anything or are you fine?"

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking. I'll see you later at the celebration tonight, alright." He said with a weak smile.

"Right. I'll see you then." Lucina said as she left. _He's not acting like his usual self. Maybe he does need some peace._ She thought to herself, worried.

Robin continued to walk, but stopped upon seeing a boulder. He stared at it, but decided to sit on top of it. _You're not going to keep your shepherds safe forever. _The voice echoed.

He shook his head, trying to think about something else, but failed. _But it won't happen... can it?_

"Hey! Robin!" Ricken said, running towards him.

"Hey there Ricken. What's happened?"

"Look! I was able to finish the ring you wanted." He said in excitement.

"Is it really done?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It took me a few nights, but I was able to finish. I also made a case for it too!"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He said, thanking the mage.

"You're welcome. Also, come by to celebrate later. There's going to be a big party tonight." He said, inviting the tactician over.

"I'll make sure to go. Again, thanks."

Ricken nodded, and waved to him."No problem. See you later."

He looked at the case in his hand. He opened it to see an engagement ring. It was much better than he had thought it was to be. It was made of silver with a dark blue crystal, and a shade of purple.

He continued to inspect it, seeing the craftsmanship of the ring itself. He then tilted the crystal on top, revealing a new shade of the crystal. It was now a dark purple color, with a weak, but noticeable blue shade. _Impressive that Ricken was able to change the color of a crystal with a simple tilt._

He smiled. He placed the ring back in it's case, and placed it into his pocket. The tactician had something to look forward to, but decided that he may wait a while longer until he was to propose.

* * *

The night quickly came as the shepherds all gathered to celebrate. They held the celebration in the dining tent, but almost the entire camp was celebrating regardless. Robin entered the tent, noticing Chrom and his family sitting by the middle of the tent.

"Hey there Chrom. These seats are kind of centered aren't they?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to be in a normal seat, but everybody else insisted."

"And by everybody else, he means Cynthia." Sumia said with a laugh.

"Hey! It's only right for the army's leader to get the seat of honor!" Cynthia said excitedly.

"To be honest, I don't really deserve it. It should go to Robin, really."

"I believe so too. He's helped the army and us to succeed." Lucina said.

"You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend." Cynthia teased.

"Really?" Robin said, staring at her in annoyance.

"Alright. I'll stop, but after tonight. But, go and have a seat. You're not going to stand there all night, are you? The heroic tactician is important too, after all."

Robin laughed as he sat down. The small group celebrated on as they ate the simple food, and drank their plain drinks. Robin noticed something from this. He had felt like if he was apart of the family. As if he was already accepted among his family. However, his thoughts were interrupted. _"Ferox's Khan died because of your plan-" "you're not going to be able to keep your shepherds safe forever."_

Robin got up from his seat. "I've got to go."

"Huh? Why so early? The celebration's just begun." Chrom asked as he wondered why his friend was leaving so early.

"I know, but... I just have to." He said, continuing to walk.

Lucina looked at him with a worried expression, as she saw him leave. She decided to go after him this time. "Father, mother. I'm going with him."

"Lucina, are you sure? He might need time to be alone." Sumia said.

"Yes. I think he needs someone to talk to. Excuse me." She said, leaving.

She walked outside as she saw the bright full moon. There was a small lake with a field of grass, where Robin was sitting down. She approached him. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin turned around, greeting her. "Oh, hi there Lucina. But I guess I'm doing fine." He said with a smile.

"You may show it, but you don't sound like you are." Lucina said in a worried expression.

Robin's smile vanished, and was replaced with a frown. He sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry Lucy. But even though we've won the war, I've only been thinking about the future. I'm not sure what's next."

"You sound like me back when we first met." She said, sitting down next to him. "But even though it's good to prepare and worry for the future, you shouldn't over do it. You're only going to stress yourself out."

"I guess you're right. But... Walhart. That dastard. He played me like a fool. Basilio's dead because of me."

"He's not dead because of your mistake. He died because he had wanted to support our cause. Khan Flavia already told us that he had time to escape and run, but he refused not to. It's Walhart's fault, not yours."

"Even then, he just made me realize one thing. I won't be able to keep the shepherds safe forever. My plans can have flaws in them, and if any of the shepherds were to get killed because of me-"

"Robin. You're overreacting." She said, interrupting him. "I understand if you're feeling guilt. It's a hard feeling to deal with, but Walhart may have made you paranoid. You aren't going to lead the army into catastrophe. You've been helping them ever since you met my father, and all of your strategies had been successful. There's no need to worry."

"But what would the army think of me then? What would they say about a failure?"

"They won't say anything terrible about you. I would never say anything bad about you." She said, moving in front of the tactician. "There wouldn't be a reason to do so. Incidents do occur, but they won't. And we will be there to make sure they don't."

Robin stared at the princess's eyes. She looked so serious, but caring. He went out and gave her an embrace. "Thank you, Lucina."

Lucina blushed as she was being hugged, but smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

The two broke off, as Robin gave a happier expression. "Would you mind staying here with me?"

"I wouldn't mind."

The two looked up at the sky as they both stared at the bright stars. They continued to talk, as they looked at their surroundings, seeing the celebration going on as planned, and the bright moon. However, time passed by quickly as they were together.

Robin yawned. "What time do you think it is?"

"Based on how the camp looks like, I'm assuming it's still early." She said, noticing the bright lights in the camp. "Do you think you need some rest?"

"Probably. I guess I'm going to bed earlier than I thought." He said with a weak laugh.

"Right. But before you leave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why did you begin to worry about the safety of the shepherds? It all seemed so sudden for you to do so like this." She asked, curious of the answer.

"Part of it involved Basilio's sacrifice. Walhart mentioned it to me as the officials took him away."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Lucina said in guilt.

"No. It's alright. But that's only a small part of why." He said, showing signs of nervousness. "I began to think more about it, and I realized that I'm worried about what might happen, not to me or the army, but to you."

"Robin. I'm flattered that you care much for me, but you shouldn't worry so."

"I know. I'm sorry for that. But I've been wondering, and thinking about something." He said, starting to debate with himself on what he was to do.

"About what?" Lucina asked.

"We've been a couple for some time, and you've been able to make me an extremely grateful man to even know you. Even though we were in a war, you made it feel as if the war never even existed. And after today's events, I'm only beginning to see what I should do."

Lucina stared with a surprised expression. "Is this going to actually happen?"

A sudden urge pushed Robin. He had wanted to wait longer until he was to propose, but something told him to do so now. That now was the best time. "For the past week. I've been struggling with my thoughts, not because of this battle, but because of you. I wondered on, and on about what I had wanted to do, but now, I see it." He took a deep breath, and decided to let it out. "Lucina." He said, getting on one knee, taking a case out of his pocket. "Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?" He said, showing her the ring in it's case.

Lucina stared in awe. This was happening right in front of her eyes. "Robin..."

"I'm assuming that you think I asked too early."

"Don't make assumptions." She said, bending down and giving him a peck on his cheek. The princess smiled. "I've been having similar thoughts, and as I had continued to think, I saw that an engagement isn't too farfetched. So yes Robin. I will marry you." She said happily, with a blush.

Robin smiled back. "Then we promise each other to be there for one another."

"Yes. And together, we'll change the future." She said, still smiling.

"And whatever happens in the future, I'll make sure to be here for you, and enjoy life by your side."

Lucina moved towards the tactician as their lips met. The two shut their eyes as their kiss was lit, under the moonlight. "I love you, Robin. May we be together, always."

Robin smiled. "I love you too, Lucina. And I'm lucky to have you here, by my side."

* * *

_There was a tactician. He had no memories of his past, or where he came from. He joined to fight along a new friend as he strategized on to make sure everything was perfect._

_There was a princess. Her future was filled with destruction and war. She went with her friends to change the past, in order to create a better future._

_Both the tactician and princess met in their quests. They fought on to ensure a better future, and to change it. Time went on and the future was getting a new change. The princess from the lost future, and the tactician with no past, got engaged. The future was changed. For the better, nobody knows, but the two were known, as the couple, with a love across time._

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally finished! (With this chapter at least.) This is the longest chapter yet, and I really hope it was worth it. There's a small dream that happens, reminiscent to chapter seven. Action/battle sequences are more "meh" than anything due to my experience, but I will definitely try to improve on that. This chapter also may feel like two chapters in one, which is kind of what I did. (My B) - Chillindude829**

**But hey, Robin proposed. Next chapter may also come in two weeks, hopefully one. Hint: What happens after somebody in Awakening gets married? It's obvious what next chapter is from that. Also, I ended up missing Morgan's birthday, which is extremely unfortunate, but it seems that I'll incorporate that to the next chapter somehow.**

**Last thing. Starting this week, I'm going to be focused on school due to final examinations. It really is a bummer, but I'll try to write every now and then, maybe get some regular chapters out. I really want to get next chapter out in a week, but I'm going to be forced to study for those darn exams. **

**Well, that's all. I'll see you guys next chapter. If you liked, follow it favorite, maybe even review it if you'd like. You hate my guts and think my writing is horrible? Give me some tips or advice. I'm always looking to improve. Anyways, I'll see you all next time!**


	21. The New Tactician

Chapter 21

**The New Tactician**

* * *

The day was bright. The Ylissean castle was protected and this time of peace seemed forever lasting. In the castle, there was the daughter of the great tactician himself, hanging around in the barracks. She looked on at the papers in there. Many were records that were about some of the Shepherds, or about the strategies that the tactician had used. She looked at a certain paper. It seemed to have shown his strategies and results of the battles that took place.

"Morgan? What are you doing in here. It's kind of depressing don't you think?" Severa asked, entering the barracks.

"Not really. It's honestly really cool to be in here. Most of the information here talks about the past battles my father led." Morgan said, excitedly.

"It doesn't really interest me much." Severa said, in a bored expression. "But if you don't mind, would you tell me about the day you had met your parents? You did promise me."

"Sure. It's a pretty fun story. But, can you just give me a small explanation of what happened when my parents became engaged?" She asked

"I only saw a bit. Why do you want to know? Didn't Lucina already tell you?"

"Mother did tell me, but I want to know how it looked like in your eyes." Morgan said, grinning.

"Hmm. Alright then, but you're telling me your story afterwards."

Morgan nodded as she looked in excitement.

"So basically, Cynthia was curious about what Robin and Lucina may have been doing as they weren't at the celebration..."

* * *

"Hey, mom? I'm going to go see what Lucy and Robin are up to. They've been gone for some time." Cynthia said, going outside of the tent.

"It has been some time. I think I'll go see as well." Sumia said, standing up too.

_Robin, please don't do anything stupid._ Chrom thought as he got up and followed.

The family stepped outside as they saw Robin on one knee, holding out his hand as he showed Lucina the ring.

"Is this really happening! I need to get a closer look!" Cynthia said, trying to move as close as she can.

"Stop. They don't know we're here." Chrom said, stopping her.

"Alright. I was just joking. Oh wait, I have to go tell Severa!" She said as she ran back to the dining tent.

Sumia and Chrom continued looking at what was to happen. "This reminds me of when you proposed." Sumia smiled.

"It does, doesn't it." Chrom said, showing a smile as well.

"Severa, look!" Cynthia said, dragging her over.

Severa looked at Cynthia in annoyance, but looked in front of her. The pair was embraced in a hug, and as they broke off, Robin placed the ring on Lucina's finger.

Severa smiled at the sight. "I always thought Lucy would be the last person to fall in love."

"Apparently not." Inigo said behind her. "But hey, there's still many more flowers out there." He let out with a laugh.

Severa looked behind Inigo, as she saw everybody come outside of the tent to look at the pair. She moved next to Cynthia. "You basically alerted every single shepherd to look outside."

"Whoops?" She said, playfully shrugging her shoulders.

Severa shook her head, as she continued to look at the pair. They simply continued to smile at one another.

"Woo! Congratulations sis!" Cynthia said, running towards the pair.

"Cynthia, wait!" Chrom yelled out.

Robin looked at his direction as he noticed Cynthia running along, with most of the shepherds right behind her. "Wait, huh?"

"C-Cynthia?!" Lucina blushed.

The shepherds quickly arrived as they carried them inside the tent, to celebrate the occasion.

* * *

"Did that really happen?!" Morgan said, surprised.

"Yeah. Why? Did your mother say something differently?"

"No, she said that she was caught off guard by the shepherds, but she didn't say that she and father were carried!"

"Well, it was a hectic night. And Lucina didn't tell you about that, probably because she was embarrassed about it. I mean, she was as red as a tomato!"

"You did catch then off guard while they were just engaged." Morgan laughed.

"Hey, go blame Cynthia for that." She smiled. "But anyways, it's your turn to tell a story."

"Alright. I've gotcha. Wait, now that I think about it, you weren't there when I first appeared, right?"

"Nope. I was off doing some shopping. Why else would I ask for you to tell me?" Severa asked.

_Severa and her shopping, money wasting ways._ She thought to herself. "Alright then, let's start!"

* * *

After Robin proposed, everything in his life had felt brighter. Now with the war over, there was some actual time of peace until more fighting would replace the peace. At this point, the tactician had believed that his life couldn't get any better. That seemed to change as the shepherds had entered into a new area. They took a small detour to gain Naga's tear, but that wasn't all that was found.

The shepherds slowly marched towards their destination. They had been celebrating their victory over Walhart, and Robin's proposal.

The pair walked together as they marched on. The two held hands, and smiled seeing the rings on their fingers.

Severa and Owain walked behind them. "They haven't stopped smiling since yesterday." Severa said with an annoyed expression.

"Ahh, but it's amazing to see that this powerful duo, has united in a way that connects them even more. Imagine how amazingly coordinated they'll be!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "I guess now that the war is over, they won't mind me taking a small break." She walked towards Donnel. "Hey, father? Mind if you can give me a tiny amount of money?" She asked innocently.

"Why sure. But, wha'd ya need it for?"

"Oh, only some small things, like clothes." She said, still talking in a innocent way.

"Alrighty then." He then went to his pocket to take out a bag of gold. "So, how much d'ya need?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about how expensive it may be. Wait, what if I try to buy something, but it's too expensive? I might look like a bad person."

"Hmm, I guess you could take all of it?" He said, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Really?! Thanks dad! I'll make sure to bring most of it back!" Severa smiled, walking away.

"No problem. Anything for my daughter." Donnel smiled.

"That was easier than I thought." Severa grinned. She then walked back towards Owain. "Owain, come with me, we're going somewhere."

"Ahh, I see that you need my assistance. Are we going to spar, or simply train?" Owain asked, prepared for battle.

"We're going shopping, and you're carrying." Severa grinned.

"Huh?! W-wait! I have other things to do!"

* * *

"Wait, h-how did you know about that?" Severa asked.

"Grandmother told me about it. She said that she laughed when it happened because of the act you pulled off." Morgan laughed.

"Okay, enough distractions. Can you get on with your story?" Severa said, annoyed.

"Alright, fine. Anyways-"

* * *

The shepherds continued on and marched forward. Even though the war was over, there was still much to be done. Chrom decided to go check out some ruins that may have contained a rare artifact that was Naga's tear.

"Oh c'mon! Why did we have to take this detour? We're finally done with this war!" Lissa cried.

"Because we're looking for Naga's tear, and it will be useful to us, especially when we're fighting Grima."

Lissa sighed. "Alrighty then. But just so you know, I'm going to get as many sweets as I want when we get back to Ylisse!"

"Alright. That's fine with me." Chrom shrugged.

Lissa smiled. "Anyways, what is Naga's tear anyways? Some relic or something?"

"It's an artifact that is said to contain some of Naga's power. Odds may be that it doesn't exist, but we were so close to where it may have been, so I decided we check it out." He explained.

"So you don't even know if it even exists." Lissa asked, quietly.

"Not at all."

"I'll see you around." Lissa said, slowly walking away.

Sumia walked towards the exalt as she saw Lissa walk away. "Good morning Chrom. Did anything happen with Lissa?"

"She's just angry that we're taking this detour. I'm sure some others are mad as well. Robin, I'm sure isn't pleased."

"I doubt it. He was still with Lucina the last time I saw him, and he looked happy as well." Sumia replied back.

"I see. At least I know he isn't mad." Chrom sighed in relief.

"I'm sure nobody is truly mad at your decision. At most, it will take away three days from our break. Plus, we've never been to this area, so it's nice to visit this place and look around."

"I guess so. I just hope we can find the artifact we came here for. It can really help us."

"We'll find it. But, getting off topic, now that Robin's engaged, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, ah well, it's going to be weird to call one of my close friends my son." He laughed with an off expression. "But, what do you think?"

"I personally think it's perfect. I know that Robin is an amazing person that will take care of Lucy, no matter what."

"I guess that's a nice way of thinking about it." He smiled.

"After all, they do remind me of us." Sumia said, showing a sincere smile.

"So they do." Chrom smiled back.

Frederick quickly approached. "Milord. There's some trouble ahead of us,"

"What's happened?" Chrom asked.

"There seems to be some Risen attacking a small town. If we don't intervene, the town may be destroyed."

"Alright. Go tell Robin about this. He'll know how to approach this situation."

Frederick nodded, as he went to get Robin.

"More fighting, right?" Sumia asked.

"I'm afraid so. But after this, we'll head back to Ylisse. I promise." He said sincerely.

"Right." Sumia smiled. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Wait. Why are you telling me this in Chrom's perspective?"

"Well, my mother told me that Robin and her weren't doing anything on that day but just talk. Also, we were just getting to the good part." Morgan said, annoyed.

"Alright alright. Carry on." Severa puffed."

"So Chrom was now aware of Risen in the area, so he decided to go on and get rid of them."

* * *

The pair continued to walk on as they walked along some wagons. The war was over, and there was finally some time relax. They continued to walk as they began to notice the scenery around them. "This place is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. It's amazing how lovely some place like a forest can look." Lucina said with a smile, but then frowned. "There were no views like this in my time. The land was all dark, and barren."

Lucina then looked back at Robin. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lowered the mood like that."

"No, it's fine. But, I just want to let you know that, that won't be the case this time. We're going to change the future, and I'm here to help you achieve that." He smiled.

"Thank you, Robin. You always know how to lift my spirits." Lucina smiled.

"It's no problem. I'd be glad to do anything for you. After all, we are engaged." Robin said with a blush.

Lucina blushed as she smiled. "And I would be glad to do anything for you as well."

"Robin. We need your assistance." Frederick interrupted as he approached the tactician.

Robin turned to look at the knight. "Huh? What's happened?"

"There's been sightings of Risen, and there's also some reports of a town close by."

"I see." He said, looking at Lucina. She gave a nod. "Right then. I'll go over there now."

He walked towards Chrom's location as Lucina followed beside him. "It seems that there's still trouble to deal with." She said, sighing.

"Yeah, unfortunately. There seems to be trouble everywhere we go." Robin said with a worried expression.

"Yes, but it will soon be over. We're getting closer to ending this all, and to save this world's future." Lucina replied back, optimistically.

"Yeah. And to live a life of peace together." He smiled.

Lucina gave a weak smile. "Yes, but-"

"There you are." Chrom interrupted.

"So what's the situation? Any huge threats?" Robin asked.

"No. It seems that most of the risen are roaming around, but there isn't really anything out of the ordinary."

"Good. Then there isn't much risk in this battle. Are all the shepherds ready?"

"A few went off to go shopping." Chrom said, annoyed.

"Severa left, didnt she?" Lucina asked.

The exalt nodded. "She left along with Owain."

"Ah well. I'm sure we can still protect the town with the remaining shepherds we have."

"Okay then. but what do you say we should do?"

"Same as we usually do." Robin grinned.

"Let's move on then." Chrom sighed.

* * *

"Alright. Everybody, ready up. It's not a big mission, but don't let your guard down." Chrom said, leading the shepherds on. There were a few shepherds missing who most likely went off to see the sights. Maribelle and Ricken both seemed to have left as well. However, this didn't stop the shepherds from going to protect the local town. They continued to walk towards the Ruins of time as the princess noticed something.

"Hey, Robin?" Lucina said, showing a worried tone.

"Yes Lucina?"

"I think there's somebody over there. She's on the ground..."

"She seems to be unconscious..." He said quietly. "Chrom, continue on with the plan. I have to go see something. Lucina, Cynthia and Inigo, follow me."

"Robin, what's going on?" Chrom asked, worried.

"There seems to be somebody passed out over there by their self. I'm going to see if we can bring them to safety." Robin replied back.

"Alright. I trust you, but be careful, and watch each others backs."

The tactician nodded, as he continued to march on. Usually, Chrom would be first to try and help anybody in trouble, but something felt strange about this. It's as if the tactician felt something tell him to do so.

"Are you alright Robin?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm fine. But right now, we should be focusing on our mission."

"I doubt any of us need to actually focus. These risen won't be able to keep up with any of our moves." Inigo said, confident in their abilities.

"Let's continue regardless. Father and the others may get into a bad situation." Lucina said, rushing the group.

"Right. Let's go then."

* * *

_"Morgan! You need to move!"_

"Huh? What's... What's going on?"

_"Hurry up. I can't keep him off for too long! J-just hurry up!"_

"I don't understand... What's going on?"

_There was suddenly a loud roar. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!"_

"Huh!?" She said as she began to wake up. _Man, that was weird. Where am I? Oh well, I think father just got lost or something. Maybe I did. Where was I before this anyways?_ She thought. She continued to think and to try and remember any memories, but was immediately greeted with a headache.

"Gods! What was that even about?" She said, bothered by the odd pain. She shook her head. _I should continue on and move._

She got up from the floor, and moved on. As she walked, she noticed some odd creatures moving. _The heck are those things?_

She continued moving on as she caught sight of a small group. "Hey there. Do you guys know where this place is?"

"Watch out!" Cynthia yelled out.

She turned around to see the creature moving with an axe. _I can't move. What the is this? Why can't I move?!_

"Thoron!"

There was a ray of lighting, quickly hitting the risen behind her. She fell as she saw the creature behind her collapse.

"C'mon. We have to move away from here." Inigo said, bringing the lost girl with him.

"W-wait! What is this place?"

"I'll explain later, let's just move."

The two quickly ran behind three other figures. Two of them seemed familiar, yet odd. _Why do I have a weird feeling about this?_

The fighting stopped quickly as the group surrounded the lost girl. "I'm glad we were able to make it to you on time. You almost got hurt."

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Cynthia asked.

"My name?"

"Of course silly. So, what is it?"

"Ehh..."

Robin stepped up to the girl. "You've forgotten your name?"

"I don't even know where I am." She said. However, she looked closely at Robin. _Morgan, you need to move!_

"My head!" She screamed out, in pain.

"Huh? Wait, are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine." She said quietly. "But I did remember something. My name's Morgan, apparently."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Robin, and I'm the tactician of the Shepherds."

More memories quickly entered Morgan's mind. She flinched in pain, but began to smile. "I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Lucina asked.

"There's not much time for this." Inigo said, looking at nearby risen.

"He's right. We'll speak of this later. Right now, we have these things to take care of. Cynthia, Inigo. Go take Morgan somewhere safe."

They nodded, and with that, the tactician and princess were gone. "They're pretty quick." Morgan said, stunned.

"Heck yeah they are. And strong too. I think that they may even be stronger than MY father and mother." Cynthia said, grinning.

"Hmm. But who are they? The two who went off, I mean." Morgan asked, curious.

"Robin's our tactician. He's been with the shepherds after my father had ended up finding him on some random field. But he's a really cool guy who is a master tactician, more known as the heroic tactician of Ylisse!"

"It's him! It has to be!" Morgan thought happily. "What about the girl with him?"

"She's a princess from a destroyed future. She came back to this time in order to prevent her dark future from ever happening. She's also engaged to Robin and also happens to be my sister, and the daughter of the Exalt."

Morgan simply gave a confused look.

"I'll try to have them explain themselves later."

"Alright then." She said, walking back to the rest of the shepherds with Cynthia. _I wonder though. How did I even end up here?_

* * *

The battle went on slowly as the day passed by. However, it went by successfully with no casualties or injuries. Due to the best result possible, Chrom was also able to receive the rare artifact that was Naga's tear. The army held a small celebration for the occasion.

"Hard to believe it, but we were able to actually find it." Chrom smiled.

"It shall be a great use for us." Lucina said happily.

"Robin, Lucina? Someone wants to talk to you two." Frederick said, as he walked away afterwards.

The tactician gave a look to Chrom. "Just go already." He laughed.

"Alright, alright. Jeez." Robin said while laughing.

Lucina smiled. "You two always seem to get along well."

"He's the first friend I made since I was found in the field I was in. I still appreciate what he's done for me."

"And the shepherds, and me, appreciate what you've done for us."

The stopped at the outside of the tent. _Well, we're here..._

They walked into the tent where they saw Morgan talking with Cynthia. "Oh, there you guys are!" Cynthia said, glad.

"So. What did you guys need from us?" Robin asked.

"Not much really. Only that you forgot about me." Morgan said, pointing her finger at Robin.

"Forgot about you?" He said in confusion.

"Of course! How did you forget all about your daughter!" She said as loudly as possible.

"D-daughter?" Lucina said, shocked.

"Yeah. Y'know, your little girl, princess. Stuff like that."

Robin gave a confused look at first, but began to show a smile. "I'm honestly surprised that I didn't notice before."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked, nervous about the situation.

"She has your hair color, which is a given. She's also wearing a coat that looks exactly like mine. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it is mine."

"It is! You gave it to me on one of my birthdays. Speaking of birthdays, what's today's date?" Morgan asked.

"Today is June 18th."

"What?!"

"What's so surprising?" Robin asked.

"That means that you missed my birthday! Now where's my present!"

_I've only known her for five minutes, and she's already a handful..._ "Let's get back on topic. We know that your name is Morgan, and you got your tactician robes from me. You also happen to have cerulean hair, most likely coming from Lucina. This just leaves one farfetched, but possible explanation. You came from a time where Lucina and I had a child." He said, blushing.

"Woah, isn't there only one timeline? There's no such thing as time travel."

"That explains why you're even here though. You say that I'm your father, right?" He asked.

Morgan nodded.

"Then how could I be your father if I'm only in my twenties, while your around sixteen?"

"You do look a bit younger. But if that's the case, how did I even get here? Not that I'm complaining. Meeting you like this is pretty cool."

"I don't have a clue about that. But, I'm assuming that me getting engaged caused your existence." Robin said, showing a smile.

"Oh right! I forgot. Then that makes you my mother!" She said, pointing at Lucina.

"M-mother?" Lucina said, still nervous.

"Yup! I don't have many memories of you, or anybody else for that matter. But it's nice to meet you, mom!"

"It's nice meeting you too, daughter." Lucina said, showing a smile.

"Alright! We're one big happy family now!" Morgan let out, excited.

Robin smiled, but noticed something in one of her pockets. "Hey, Morgan. Is there something in one of your pockets?"

"Huh? Oh, let me check." She said, as she looked through her pockets. "I did! It's this book about tactics. Wait, I remember! You gave me this on the same birthday!"

"I guess that's more proof. Look on the inside. There should be some notes that I have placed."

Morgan looked inside the book. "There is! Some are even improvements of the book itself!"

"Welp, I'm off. See you guys around somewhere." Cynthia said out of nowhere as she left.

"So... father. What are you gonna get for my birthday?"

"This again?"

"Yeah! It's been a month already since. You shouldn't complain about it. If anything, I should be complaining, which I am." Morgan said, grinning.

Lucina simply smiled at the sight. _It's hard to believe that I'm to have a daughter with Robin. _Lucina thought, blushing.

"Hey, are you guys in here? Cynthia told us to come in." Chrom said, entering.

_Cynthia, why the heck did you tell Chrom?!_ Robin thought.

"So, who are you?" Morgan asked, suspiciously.

"I'm Chrom. Leader of the shepherds."

"Oh, I remember! Cynthia talked about you for a bit. You're her and Lucina's father too, right?"

He nodded.

"And on your right is Lucina's mother, Sumia!"

"Cynthia's talked about us some, hasn't she." Sumia smiled.

"Yup. Oh, where are my manners! Anyways, my name is Morgan! And I just want to say, it's nice to meet you both. Grandma and grandpa!" Morgan said excitedly, giving the two a hug.

"Grandfather?" Chrom said, confused. He then gave Robin a serious look. "You... Haven't been doing anything with Lucina, have you?"

"No! He hasn't!" Lucina answered for him. "Morgan simply appeared this afternoon. Robin's guessed that she appeared because we had gotten engaged."

"That does make sense. In the original timeline, the future children never came. Their engagement changed time." Sumia said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I guess so. But I can't believe it. I already have grandchildren..."

"Hey, I'm sure it's not that bad. Most grandparents are around their sixties. You're only in your twenties!" Morgan said, optimistically.

"Plus, I'm sure it isn't too bad. Morgan seems like a good granddaughter." Sumia smiled.

"Yeah, what grandma said!" Morgan continued on.

"I'll try then. But Robin?"

"Yes Chrom?" Robin said, immediately answering back.

"Good luck with being a parent." He said, grinning as he left.

"Seems that Chrom is a bit uncomfortable being called a grandfather." Sumia said, laughing. "But it was nice to meet you Morgan. I hope to speak with you some other time." She said, leaving.

"I'll make sure to do that. See ya around!"

Sumia left the tent with a wave. "Guess we're back to the three of us." Morgan said.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you would like to share about yourself?" Robin asked.

"Ehh, not really."

"I see."

"It's not that I don't want to share it with you guys. It's just that I lost my memories, but I only have some that involved you."

"Only me?"

"Yeah. But seeing some of the other shepherds felt familiar. It's odd with mom though." Morgan said, wondering about something.

"Huh? How?" Lucina asked.

"It's like I know that you played a huge part in my life, but I can't remember a thing about you."

"Not one single memory?"

Morgan shook her head.

Lucina looked downwards.

"Hey, don't think this is a bad thing." Robin spoke to her. "This is like a chance to get to know her in a more personal level, rather than a parent figure."

"Right." Lucina said, showing a weak smile.

"That sounds pretty exciting." Morgan said, continuing to remain enthusiastic. "But, I'm going to try as hard as I can in order to get some memories of you mom. I promise!"

"Thank you Morgan. It means much for you to do this." Lucina smiled.

"Aww, you shouldn't be thanking me. I should be thanking both of you. You saved me from those creatures out there. You also got married too, which is why I'm even here."

"W-we're only engaged." Lucina said, blushing.

"Still though. I'm thankful to you two. I can't wait to learn everything from you two personally like this!"

"Anything for our daughter." Robin smiled.

"We'll do everything possible to keep you happy." Lucina said, smiling as well.

"Aww, come here you two!" Morgan said, bringing the two over for an embrace. "One big happy family we are, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are." Lucina said, smiling. _I don't know much about parenthood, but I'll do as best as I could, to grant her a happy future._

Robin continued to stay in the embrace. He smiled upon seeing his daughter and future wife, enjoying themselves. _What a family we are. I honestly should've noticed that Morgan was bound to show up though. As for having a daughter... All I can really say is that I may not know how to raise Morgan, or how to even treat her. But I will make sure that I'm able to keep her safe, and to make sure that we're able to remain a happy family, no matter what._

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally back! And finally, Morgan is introduced. Anyways, I changed the picture used by this fic, but It's been changed for quite some time. I'm just glad that I'm able to write again without a care in the world (not really because of summer homework...).**

**But yeah. Next chapter will be up, guaranteed in two weeks time. I'm off to a vacation, which is why in updating in two weeks again, but I'm hoping that once I return, I'm going to have lots of ideas and drafts to work with.**

**Off topic news segment: I had a Smash 4 game streamed. It was on a tournament in Next Level Arcade in Brooklyn, New York. I entered as Delfy. Unfortunately, I was demolished on the game on stream. If you're interested, go to team spooky's channel and look for the game. Or just type in "Delfy Vs" or something. (I'll post more info in my bio later on, hopefully…)**

**Also, funnily enough, this was going to be a small 2-3k word chapter. It got kind of long somehow, at least in my definition of a long chapter. (I don't really write much, but I've seen some amazing talent write 5k word chapters a week or more. I write a lot less, but oh well.) Anyways, forgive me for any errors. I kind of rushed a bit to finish by today.**

**So, I'll be back in two weeks. Hope to write my mind out once I arrive back. And like always, I'll see you guys later, and have a good one!**


	22. Past Tales

Chapter 22

**Past Tales**

* * *

"So basically, everybody just got used to you that quickly?" Severa asked, surprised.

"Yup! It was as simple that." Morgan said happily.

"Huh... So, is that everything that happened?"

"There's only one thing that happened. It's not much special though."

"Still, I'm curious." Severa said, continuing to ask.

"Fine then. But after this, I'm done. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up!" Severa said, becoming impatient.

"So I continued to talk to them, and eventually I got to the topic of-"

* * *

"Aww, come here you two!" Morgan said, bringing the two for an embrace. "One big happy family we are, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are." Lucina said, smiling.

"We'll make sure to keep you safe. We promise." Robin said, smiling as well.

The family stood in a warm embrace as they smiled on. Morgan however, caught a glimpse of her parents. The two looked at each other with a glad look. "Hey, guys? Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Robin asked.

"Can you, tell me a bit of your history?"

"History?" Lucina asked, confused.

"Yeah! You know, your relationship. I want to know how it all started!" Morgan said happily.

"This could be interesting. Lucina, would you mind?"

"Not at all. But how would we tell the story?" Lucina wondered.

"You guys can tell me one story and both tell it from your perspectives." Morgan suggested.

"Ehh, that may take long, and be a bit repetitive." Robin said, thinking of a better way.

"I think we could tell two separate stories from one perspective each." Lucina suggested.

"That sounds great! Just make sure the stories you tell happen before you guys became a couple." Morgan said.

The couple nodded. "Right. Should I start?" Robin asked.

"Yes please!" Morgan said, excited.

"Right then. So we had discovered who "Marth" really was, and after Lucina had gotten to meet with her parents and family, I decided to speak to her and just try to get to know her a bit better, as I didn't know anything about her..."

* * *

_A new member is important, but I should probably try and see who Lucina is. I'll go check on her. _I thought.

I then went over to her tent. It seemed familiar to Chrom's, as it held a few items, but wasn't too organized.

"Hey, Lucina. Are you in here?" I asked, entering the tent.

I saw her on the ground over by my right where I saw her organizing a few items she had left to place.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm not done setting up yet." Lucina said, getting up from the floor.

"Ah, I see. Sorry for bothering you then." I said, beginning to dismiss myself.

"No, it's fine, but what did you come to see me for?" She asked.

"I just came to introduce you to the shepherds." I said, placing my arm in front of me. "We may be quite a small group, but we'll do anything to win this new war that approaches."

"I see. Thank you for the introduction." She said, shaking my hand. "Your name is Robin, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. We've never personally met before. I've only ever saw you when you had kept yourself hidden."

"I apologize. I needed to keep myself hidden in order to keep events from changing, but I felt that it was necessary to reveal myself in order to protect my father." She said, showing a face of determination.

"Don't worry. Your father will remain safe. I promise you." I said, showing a smile.

"Thank you Robin." She said, giving me a nod.

"One last thing."

"Yes?"She asked.

"In your time... We failed to stop Grima, right?"

"Yes, and that's why I came here. To attempt to disrupt that fate, and create a better future than mine."

"I'll keep that in mind, and I'll make sure to do everything possible in order to prevent what had happened in your time." I said, showing a smile.

Lucina then showed a weak smile. "Again, thank you. Being the tactician of the shepherds must be a difficult task, and being able to keep everybody safe is admirable, so again, thank you."

"No problem. But I'll see you some other time in the future. I'm going to prepare for the next battle."

"I'll see you then." Lucina said, waving.

I waved back as I left.

_She seemed like a very serious person. I can't imagine what she's been through though. I'll make sure to keep Chrom safe. For her sake, and the future._

* * *

"Wow..." Morgan said, surprised.

"It was the first time we had ever actually had met. I was extremely focused on my goal, even now. But I hadn't had known anybody besides my parents, so Robin introducing me made me feel a bit welcomed." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but you guys were extremely boring back then."

"Remember that we only thought of each other as soldiers back then. Nothing more, nothing less." Robin said, reminding the young tactician.

"Still, it was so boooooring!" Morgan bellowed.

"I guess so, but me and Robin, were extremely professional to one another. My only thoughts were to make sure he was fully doing his job."

"But eventually, as time went on, you got closer, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we did." Robin said, smiling at the princess.

"Well, can you tell me a story when that was happening. Also, let me make a new rule. You can only tell stories before you were a couple AND, they involved the two of you getting closer. Your story was kind of lame dad." Morgan snickered.

"Alright, jeez. I'm sorry." The tactician said, smiling at her statement.

"I think I have a story to tell." Lucina said, regaining a memory.

"Really?! Go on!" Morgan said in excitement.

"Okay, but forgive me if I mess up. I'm not very good at telling stories."

"It's alright, just try your best. I can't tell stories well either, but I think I did decently." Robin said, attempting to increase her confidence.

"Except it was boring." Morgan said, hiding her face.

Lucina grinned, but began. "Very well then. This happened back when your father and I weren't in a relationship yet. Robin was told by my father to go ahead and make food for the entire army, but I had wanted to help him..."

* * *

I walked towards the dining tent and entered as I headed towards the back, where the kitchen was. I seemed to have not alerted Robin yet, so I decided to tell him what I was here for.

"Robin, do you need assistance with this task?" I asked as he grabbed a recipe book.

"It would be nice." Robin said as he showed me a smile. "But I thought you were going off to help Chrom?" He said, replacing his smile to a confused look.

"I originally was, but I noticed that you had been pinned on with this task, and I know that cooking is a rough job to do." I said, remembering a past memory with my mother.

"I see. Well then, I really appreciate your help." He said, passing me an apron.

We then began to get the tools and such. Robin had given me a list of the foods we needed while he was busy with the cooking items.

"Alright, so what we are going to try and make is a simple soup. Chicken soup, to be more precise. Do you have all of the ingredients I sent you to get?"

"Yes, however, we are short on carrots."

"I guess that'll do. But anyways, let's begin. First, we cut up the carrots into smaller buts, then, we peel the potatoes. Are you still with me?"

"Yes. I'm still at pace" I said, having some difficulty.

He quickly continued on as I tried to keep at pace. "Now, we place all of the carrots into one bowl, and place the potatoes into a separate bowl."

"Got it." I said, beginning to get used to it.

"Alright, let me just quickly mash up the carrots." He said as he took out a wind tome and weakly used it. "Wind."

The wind slowly chopped up the carrots. Robin next took out another tome. "Elwind."

The tiny bits inside quickly mixed into each other.

I stood in amazement as I smiled. "That's amazing. You figured out how to do that?" I asked.

"Thank you, and no. Ricken actually did. I wouldn't have had thought to use wind magic to cut food like this. Anyways, let's get back to cooking, shall we?" He said, clapping his hands.

"Right." I said, ready.

"Alright, then, we pour them together and stir. "

"Okay. Wait, which do we pou-"

"Next, we heat up the mixture." He said, completely ignoring me.

"Then, we-" He then noticed me as I tried to hurry up to catch up. "You're not doing too well, are you?"

"Not really. What do we do after we pour again?" I asked, confused. Robin was moving at such a quick pace, and I just couldn't understand what to currently do.

"I was moving too quickly, wasn't I." Robin said, showing guilt.

I felt bad, so I attempted to place the blame he felt, into me. "No, no it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention that well. I promise to-"

"Lucina, don't blame yourself for something you weren't at fault for." He said, interrupting me. "It was my fault for trying to do things quickly." Robin said ad he had attempted to comfort me. "Now, lets slow down a bit. Here. I'll help you. So, what part were you at last?"

"I was pouring the two into one." I said nervously.

"Alright, at this point, we just stir it up." He said, guiding my hands into a stirring motion.

I felt my cheeks get a bit warmer, but I tried to move on with my task. "I think I have the hang of it. Like this, right?" I said, showing him the bowl.

"Yup. Now we just heat it up." He said, placing the bowl into a heater. "Fire." He said, lighting the stove.

"...So are we done?"

"Yup. We wait for about 20 minutes."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. There wasn't a subject to talk about until Robin remembered what what had happened with my father.

"About Lissa, in the future, does she get married?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, actually. She marries Gaius. How did you figure that out?"

"I've been seeing those two hang around with each other for quite some time. Also, Lissa doesn't really need that many sweets. I think she ordered Chrom to get a few pounds os candy. she doesn't really need that much, even if she is fond of sweets."

"Interesting. He used small details to make out a conclusion like that." "You're quite the detective aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that. I think I simply got lucky."

As this topic went on, I just thought of a random question that I was curious to see what was the answer. "This question is off topic, but, back when I had kept myself, did you know about my identity?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you had known that I was a woman." I said, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. Well... I had a few suspicions, mainly because I didn't know what to think of you. You had helped us, which made me think positively about you, but I didn't really know what to really think of you. You kept yourself to look mysterious, so I didn't really know what your gender was. You were quite the actress." He said, showing a smile.

"T-thank you." I said, blushing. I was never used to receiving compliments at all, let alone from a friend. However, my feelings were interrupted as I began to smell something odd. "Robin, do you smell that?"

Robin gave me a worried look. "Lucina. How long has it been?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh gods no."

We turned around to see the bowl smoking. Robin quickly went to fetch it, but as he did, the tent caught on fire. "Damnit! Lucina, go get Ricken and Miriel!"

"Right." I said as I ran off for the two. As I ran, I felt badly. I felt as if I had betrayed him by leaving him like that, but as I looked back, he left the tent and took out a Elwind tome. "Elwind!" He said, trying to put out the fire with wind.

"Gods, I can't even help him. Forgive me, Please"

Afterwards, I went and alerted Ricken and Miriel, and they easily helped put off the fire. I was going to go speak with Robin, but I only felt guilt, but I wanted to go apologize. I then saw my father go and yell at him about the fire. I wanted to go take the blame, but I just couldn't. I walked back to my tent. I had to go apologize for everything that I had caused, so I decided to go speak with him the next day.

As time went on, I noticed that it was my turn to go watch over the camp for the night. I was scheduled to go with my mother, which was a relief as I still didn't know many of the other shepherds yet.

I walked over to my mother's tent where I was to meet with her, but as I walked, I noticed Robin walking over to his tent. "Hello Robin. It's nice to see you here. What are you doing up so late though?"

"Oh, hey there Lucina. I was just finishing up my camp-watch shift. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm next to watch over the camp." I said, but then, I had remembered why I had wanted to speak to him.

"Ah I see."

"Yes... But, I want to apologize about earlier."

"Apologize? What for?" He asked, confused.

"For giving you trouble in the kitchen, for setting the tent on fire, and for causing my father to yell at you. Please, forgive me." I said, showing guilt.

He gave me a look, and walked towards me. "You don't have to apologize. I know that you never meant for me to take all the blame, but it isn't your fault either." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I think that this was just a bad timing of unfortunate events. Just try not to take the blame all of the time, alright?"

I showed a smile. I'm usually good at concealing my emotions, but this smile felt true, almost similar to when I was able to spar with my parents after years of them being gone. "Right. I'll try to stop this habit."

"Thank you, but... it's still weird how time passes by when we talk." He said, looking at the sky.

"Yes, but I think it's time in general, and time waits for nobody. We should be aware of this, because once time is gone, it cannot be brought back." I said, showing a face of determination.

"I see." He said, showing determination as well. "I'll make sure to be as careful as I can while planning then. But I think I'm off to bed now. I'm quite tired."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Goodnight Lucina." He said, dismissing himself.

"Sleep well Robin." I said, still smiling.

He walked away as I simply thought to myself. He had taken the blame for himself, and didn't seem to mind. I then decided that it probably wasn't worth thinking over much.

"Hey, Lucina. What were you talking to Robin about?" My mother said, surprising me.

"W-We were simply talking about the future and what we can do to make it as best as it can be." I said, nervous.

"That sounds neat. Can you tell me a bit about it while we patrol around?" She asked.

"S-sure." I said, showing a weak smile.

"Sounds good." She said, beginning to walk with me.

* * *

"That finishes my story." Lucina said, sighing.

"I can't believe you two burnt down the dining tent!" Morgan said excitedly and surprised.

"To be fair, Chrom's at fault mainly for even considering me to cook." Robin said, laughing.

"Still, I'm surprised. But I could easily tell that mother was already beginning to fall for you by then." Morgan said, teasing Lucina.

"I was admittedly surprised that Robin intentionally took all the blame for me. It was kind of him, even though I thought it was wrong, but I think that encounter made me feel more like Robin's friend."

"Aww, mother's complimenting father." Morgan said, still teasing her mother.

Lucina showed a blush as Robin laughed.

"Hey, don't tease your mother." Robin grinned.

Morgan then gave Lucina a look. "Woah, I didn't actually offend you did I? If I did, then I'm sooooo sorry!"

"No, it's alright." Lucina smiled. "It is what it is." She said, giving Robin a look.

"Now you're hitting on him." Morgan smiled brightly. "I guess I'm off to bed then." She said, heading towards the tent exit. "Dad, your story was terrible."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that enough times already."

Morgan smiled. "Maybe not enough. But you told your story well mom. You should tell more!"

"If that's what you want, then I'll do so." Lucina smiled.

"Alright! I'll see you two tomorrow then."

Robin simply gave a thumbs up.

"Right then. Good night!"

"Sleep well, Morgan." The couple said in synchronization. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"I didn't think your story was boring." Lucina told the tactician.

"Ehh, I probably should've told a more interesting one, like the time I helped you babysit Cynthia." He suggested.

"It's a long story, isn't it?" Lucina asked.

"I guess so, but we could tell Morgan some other night if she wants to hear it."

"Right." Lucina said, smiling. However, she regained a thought she had about the story she had told. "Hey, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"When my father came and saw the tent on fire, why did you pin all the blame into yourself?"

"At first, I told myself that it was mainly my fault because I was in charge and you only volunteered to help, but in all honesty, I only wanted to make sure that you wouldn't feel any guilt or disappointment in yourself. But it looks like I might have made it worse, than if we had shared the blame."

"Don't think about that too much. It's happened already, and look where we are now." Lucina said, moving her hands towards Robin's.

The tactician blushed as he smiled. "Yeah, things are going well. Still, it's odd that we seem to want to to take the blame for anything that goes wrong."

"We seem to share this trait, don't we?"

He nodded. "At the least, we could attempt to stop this habit."

"Yes. That may be for the best." Lucina suggested "But even though I didn't realize it then, I appreciate what you did."

"It's no problem. I'd do anything to see you glad and smiling." Robin said, bringing the princess over for an embrace The two embraced into a kiss as Morgan sneaked inside.

_They look like a joyful couple._ Morgan thought beaming. _I'll make sure we remain a happy family too._

She gave one last look at the couple as she smiled, and left.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back again and with a small experiment I did. I switched up the perspectives a bit and took on a first-person perspective as Robin and Lucina told their stories. I'll remain on using the third-person for now, but on occasion, I'll switch it up again. (First person is pretty fun to do.) Also, I forgot that documents can expire, so if I have to go fix an older chapter, I'll still be able to fix anything thanks to the backups I have saved.**

**The plot isn't going to really go anywhere for a few chapters. I'm likely to finish the chapters up quickly though due to this vacation. I also have the next ten chapters planned out, so I'm sure I'll be able to actually update frequently, and every time I say that, I hope I'm productive enough. Next chapter is going to be around 1K words though, so it should come out soon. (Involves young Lucy!)**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter. I hope I'm able to update frequently this time. Everybody have a good one!**


	23. Royal Baker

Chapter 23

**Royal Baker**

* * *

"That's that story. Bothering my parents is pretty fun y'know."

"I know. You really like to butt in whenever you want, don't you." Severa said, annoyed by Morgan.

"Hey, it felt right to poke fun at them, especially when you see their reactions."

"Is that so?" A voice said from behind.

"M-mother? What, what are you doing here?" Morgan said, shocked.

"I was simply going to check on you, but I heard you say you enjoyed my reactions." Lucina said, angrily.

"About that. It-it was just a story that me and Severa were talking about. I didn't actually mean anything from it. In fact, it was just a big joke all along, right Severa?"

There was silence.

"S-severa-"

"Relax Morgan. I'm not mad at all." Lucina smiled. "But I think I understand what you meant about the reactions and such." She laughed.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Heh heh..."

"Nice one Lucy." Severa said as she laughed as well.

"Wait, Morgan, did I frighten you? If I did, then forgive me. I didn't mean to do so." Lucina said guiltily.

"Mom! I think I should be the one asking for forgiveness." Morgan smiled. "Which reminds me of the story I just told."

"What story did you tell?" Lucina asked.

"Remember when you and father both told me two separate stories on the day you found me?"

"Yes, I remember. Especially at how much you made fun of Robin for his story." Lucina recalled.

"To be honest, it was kinda lame." Severa said under her breath.

"Yeah, but it reminded me of the story that you told, where you and father just went on and on about taking the blame. You two would always go on apologizing and stuff, especially you in that story."

"I guess so. I sometimes don't know who to blame besides myself. It's what I had done back in my time as there was nobody to lead a resistance besides me."

"Woah, we're getting a bit depressing there mom. Step back some." Morgan said, putting her hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"There you go apologizing again." Severa said, awaiting where the conversation would lead to.

"Just forget about that." Morgan said, trying to move unto a more positive topic. She then remembered something from the story she told.

** _"I said, remembering a past memory with my mother." _**Morgan thought as she grinned.

"Hey mom, remember that when you told that story, you mentioned that you had a past memory of when you had cooked with grandma?"

"I think I remember. What about it?"

"Do you think you could tell us how it went?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, but It happened when I was around eight years old though, so I may have forgotten a few details."

"When you were only eight! Aww, I bet you were so cute as a kid!" Morgan said happily.

"I was there while she was that age," Severa reminded Morgan.

"And she looked pretty similar to herself now. The only things that changed were her hair and height." She said, remembering the little Lucina.

"I can imagine her right now." Morgan said as she pictured a young Lucina in her mind.

_**"I will challenge my fate!" **_

_**"Come at me, evildoers!"**_

"Oh my gods... She's so adorable!"

"Morgan, I'm sure it isn't much of a big deal." Lucina said, embarrassed.

Severa looked at the Ylissean princess with an evil like grin. "I remember that she looked so similar to her younger self, that I'm sure her bust size is practically the same." She smirked.

"W-what did you just say?!" Lucina said, angry and embarrassed.

Morgan stepped up next to her mother. "Hey, don't worry. From what I've read in some of my books, the female body can continue to develop even through your mid twenties." She said, staring at her chest. "You're just a late bloomer, that's all." Morgan grinned.

_"Why am I having this conversation with my daughter."_ She then noticed the way Morgan was looking at her. "D-don't stare at me like that!" She blushed.

"Sorry about that." She said, smiling. "Hey, you kind of reminded me of Severa when you said that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severa said as she showed an annoyed look.

"It reminds me of how you usually act. Y'know like how you told your mother _"I'm doing this for me, not for you."_ "And then the other time you told Owain _"It's not like I want to pair up with you or anything!"_

"How did you know about that!" Severa yelled.

"I have my ways." She grinned.

"Getting back on topic," Lucina said, trying to move past with what had just happened. "Do you two still want to hear the story?"

"Yes please!" Morgan said, excited.

"Sure." Severa said as she got up. "But I think it's be best if we went back to the castle. There's only one seat in here, and it's hot as a damned volcano."

"Fine. Let's go on over to the castle then." Morgan said as she led the group.

The group got up as they began to walk towards the castle. The barracks wasn't too far from the Ylissean Castle as it was built right outside. The group continued to walk as their conversation resumed.

"Hey, let's go ask your grandmother for some pastries. I've heard that they're amazing." Severa told Morgan.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Make sure not to ask for many. She will bake a large amount if you simply ask for more than one." Lucina said, remembering past experiences with Robin.

"Will do! Hey, you can tell the story as we walk over there!"

"Um, alright then. Let's begin."

She cleared her throat, and began. "Recently, my father had begun to teach me how to use the Falchion, and as I trained and trained, my mother would make us some sweet pastries. I became curious as what my mother did in order to make them. I eventually decided to go and find out how my mother made them..."

* * *

Lucina walked over to the kitchen in the castle, where she saw her mother cooking. She looked in awe as Sumia moved around the kitchen, getting ingredients, stirring plates and keeping track of the many responsibilities she had while she cooked.

"What are you looking at Lucina?" Chrom asked behind her.

"At mommy. She looks really focused." Lucina said, amazed by the movements that her mother was making.

"Maybe you can go ask her tomorrow to cook with you. I'm sure she'll love to have you there and help." Chrom suggested.

"You think so!" Lucina said in excitement.

"I know so. But let's get ready to eat. I'm sure whatever Sumia is cooking is going to be amazing."

"Yeah, and I'll go tell mom tomorrow about baking with her." She said happily.

**The Next day**

Lucina recently finished training with her father and decided to try and see if her mother may allow her to go and help.

She walked over to the kitchen where her mother was beginning to prepare to bake. However, she noticed a small figure hiding behind a door.

"Lucina? What are doing here?" Sumia asked.

"I... I couldn't sleep," She said, stepping away from behind the door. "But I wanted to help you make food."

"You want to help me bake?"

She nodded.

"Alright, just make sure to follow everything I say, alright?"

"Right!" Lucina said happily.

The two began to prepare to bake as Sumia put on a apron, and gave her daughter a smaller one. Sumia placed all of the cooking tools and a few ingredients needed in order to begin baking a small pie

"Lucy, can you go fetch me those eggs over there?"

The tiny princess hurried and went over to get the ingredient. She walked over to the counter where the eggs were all together in a container. "There's 12 eggs in here."

She gave the container to her mother.

The Pegasus rider placed the eggs into the bowl. "Thanks Lucy. Oh, can you pass the spoon over there as well?"

Lucina nodded as she went over to the table quickly and grabbed ahold of the spoon, and immediately gave it to her mother.

"Thank you. Can you also go and get me a bag of sugar? They should be in that cabinet over there by the stove."

Lucina quickly scurried on as she began to look for the sugar. She stared at the counter that held three items. Two of them were a powder white substance, while the other was a brown powder substance. "Mommy? Is the sugar white, or brown?"

"Oh, sorry for not saying, but get me the brown looking one for now."

Lucina went and gave her the brown sugar.

"Oh gods, I'm going too ahead of myself. Can you pass the flour?"

"You forgot that too?"

"Yes, I unfortunately did." Sumia said with a weak sigh.

Lucina smiled. Her mother was usually clumsy, but managed to keep the atmosphere around her happy. "You forget so much, mommy. I'll give it to you in a second!"

She went back to the counter where there were only two powdered bags. One seemed to be flour while the other was sugar. "I think mom will be happy if I get both to her."

She decided to carry on both. The princess attempted to carry one bag on each hand, but barely succeeded. She walked as she had trouble to move with the weight she carried.

"Almost there!"

She walked as Sumia saw her. "Don't carry that much by yourself!" Sumia said, dropping her spoon to go and help her.

The princess then accidentally dropped the flour as she fell.

"Lucina, are you alright!" She said as she bent down beside her.

"I'm... I'm fine." Lucina said, sniffing.

"Oh Lucy. You shouldn't carry so much on your own." Sumia said, cleaning the flour from her daughter's dress.

"Sorry. I... I didn't know." Lucina said, beginning to cry.

"It's fine. Don't cry." Sumia said as she gave Lucina an embrace. "Mistakes happen to everybody, and try to remember that if you have trouble doing things on your own, don't be reluctant to ask for help, alright?

"Right." The princess responded.

"But I'm surprised you were able to carry those bags. They were quite heavy." She smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Not even aunt Lissa could've carried them." She said with a smile. "And don't worry about the flour. There's more in another shelf. So don't feel down about this, okay?"

"O-okay."

"And to make sure that you become one-hundred percent happy again, I'll go on and make sure that this pie is the best in the world, just for you."

"Thank you mommy." Lucina said, giving a weak smile.

"You're welcome. Now I need you to do one last thing."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I want you to stir everything inside this pot." Sumia said, handing over a spoon.

"Stir the pot?"

She nodded. "Don't worry on how to do it, just do your best."

Lucina gave a weak smile as she took the spoon, and went on to stir. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"When do you think that you and father will come back the next time you leave?"

Sumia sighed. This was always a difficult topic to talk about, considering that a war has been going on for years with no success. "I don't know exactly when, but I promise that we will come back as soon as possible, and we'll have all of the time in the world to be together."

"And maybe you can teach me how to ride a Pegasus, right?!" Lucina said excitedly.

"I'll think about it." Sumia smiled. She then looked at the pot. "I think the mixture is ready to be heated."

"Oh, alright."

"Hey, why don't you go tell your father that I'm almost done. You two probably trained a lot today."

"I'll tell him as quickly as I can!" She said, running to her father.

"Don't run too quickly." Sumia said, warning the princess, but by then, she dashed off.

The young princess continued running back into the training grounds where her father was training with a hooded figure.

"Papa! Mom said that she's almost done baking a pie. She says she wants you to go to the dining hall."

"Sounds good. I'll go there now." The exalt said, placing the training sword in a large bin. "You want to come along with us?" He asked the hooded man.

"No. I'm fine. I'll go back to the barracks to prepare a strategy for our next battle. Thanks anyways."

"Don't overwork yourself then."

The hooded man nodded as he left.

"Hey papa? Who was that?" Lucina asked.

"He's the army's tactician. He's helped us succeed in so many battles."

"He sounds amazing, but why did he not want to go eat dessert with us?"

"He hasn't been in a great mood for some time, but once this war is over, I'm sure he'll go back to his usual self. Maybe I can get him to introduce him to you."

"It would be amazing if I could meet the person who kept you and the army safe."

The two arrived in the dining hall where Sumia was placing eating utensils. "Oh, there you two are. Don't worry about the pie. I'm almost done. Give me five minutes please." Sumia said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. Just take your time." Chrom said out loud.

Sumia nodded with a smile as she went back to the kitchen in order to finish up.

"Father?"

"Yes Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"When your tactician said that you had another battle, does it mean you're leaving again?"

Chrom sighed. "Your mother and I were planning on telling you next week, but we're supposed to be leaving in about two weeks from now."

"Do you know for how long?"

"We're still finalizing the details. But don't worry about that. I'm going to come back as soon as we're done there."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"The pie is ready!" Sumia said, bringing the pie along with three other plates.

"Looks delicious." Chrom smiled.

"And it is. I tasted some of it already, and it was the best pie I've ever made. It's all thanks to Lucina for helping me."

"You're welcome mom." Lucina beamed brightly.

The family all smiled as they began to eat, however, the only thought that went in her head was when her parents were to leave. As young as Lucina was, she knew that when her father left, there would be no telling how long the army would take. "When I grow up. I'll help you end this war. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was done with this chapter for a while, but I never had the time to upload it. But this chapter includes a young Lucina again, along with the third person perspective again. First person will be back eventually, just not for now.**

**I forgot to update my Bio about the Smash Bros tourneys, but I'll update tomorrow though. **

**There isn't much news in today's A/N, thats about it. Anyways, I'll try to finish the next chapter. I've been working on it for a bit, but it might take some time. I'll see you guys next chapter, and have a good one!**

**Edit: Some Chapters have been updated, and next chapter is going to be uploaded in about 2-4 days.**


	24. Childish War

Chapter 24

**Childish War**

* * *

The group were all sitting down in the castle's dining hall. It was a big hall that seemed to be a able to fit all of the shepherds, and many more. Severa went and filled a glass with tea, while Morgan and Lucina talked.

"I could still totally imagine you speaking to your parents in the most cute way possible." Morgan grinned. "But that story was pretty good in my book."

"Lucina was definitely small, I could tell you that. I think I was taller than her, even though I was a year younger." Severa recalled.

"Yeah but puberty and stuff. She's taller now, isn't that right mom?" Morgan said with a smile.

"I don't know how to respond to that." She said, responding awkwardly.

"By the way, after you and Robin told Morgan that story, what did you two even do?" Severa asked in curiosity.

"Ah, well. We simply dismissed ourselves from one another."

"That isn't what Morgan said." Severa said, attempting to press and see what she may reveal.

"W-what did she say?" Lucina said, getting nervous.

"Right before I left, I snuck back inside and saw you two being all lovey-dovey and stuff." Morgan taunted.

"How did you sneak in?" She said in shock.

"I mean, all I did was poke my head in. You probably would've noticed me if you looked at my direction." The tactician grinned.

"Anyways, what happened afterwards?" Severa questioned again.

"After we had, kissed." She said weirdly. Lucina was used to talking with Robin, but no matter what, whenever she spoke about their relationship, she would tense up. "We simply went to bed and rested."

"Ehh, she doesn't look like she's lying." Morgan said, inspecting her eyes.

"Alright. Sorry about that Lucy. I was curious." Severa apologized.

Morgan yawned. "But these stories are kind of tiring though, aren't they?" Morgan said as she stretched.

"Not really. There isn't much going on when you're simply talking. And by the way, Lucina told the story, not you." Severa said as she drank the small glass of tea.

"Oh yeah? How about you tell a story then?" Morgan challenged.

"Sure, I'll do that." She said, placing her tea on the table in front of her. "Now let me just think of one."

There was a silence in the room as Severa continued to think. "Not too easy now is it?" Morgan smirked.

"Shut up! I'm thinking..."

The silence continued.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later_

"I remember something now."

"Finally! But what is it?!" Morgan asked as she dropped a glass of tea in her excitement.

"It's the time when you decided to go on and challenge me for some stupid reason." Severa said with an annoyed attitude. "Also, you dropped your glass."

"Oh yeah! I remember that day. I honestly wanted to tell that story though." She said, ignoring the tea on the floor.

"I remember that day as well. It was quite the event." Lucina said as she began to remember the event. She then passed Morgan a napkin. "Use this to clean the tea on the floor."

"Alright mother." She said, heading towards the spill.

"Yes. It was. All I have to say before I start, is that Morgan knows how to bother everybody around her."

"I wouldn't say bother. Hmm, I'd say motivate." Morgan grinned as she scrubbed.

"Anyways, let's just start. It was a simple day in the camp. I was helping Chrom with some crates in the Ylissean castle. As I continued to help, Morgan would eventually show up and from here on out, things went downhill."

"What do you mean downhill?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan. Don't interrupt." Lucina said, trying to listen to the story.

"Sorry mother."

* * *

_Three days after Morgan's Arrival_

"Gods, how many crates are there left?!" Severa asked, panting.

"Just a few more. At the pace we're going at, we should be done within half an hour." Chrom responded back.

The shepherds had recently all arrived back to Ylisse, and the convoy needed to be kept in safe keeping, under Ylissean Guard. Chrom needed help, but most shepherds were away. Only Severa volunteered to help, only due to her mother and Lucina telling her to do so.

_Damn it, my back's killing me._ Severa thought as she continued on and carried.

"Oh, hey there grandpa!" Morgan said loudly as she walked towards the two.

"Please don't call me that." Chrom said, showing a face of annoyance.

"Sorry about that grandfather." She said with a grin. Anyways, you guys need some help?" The young tactician asked.

"YES! Now hurry up and carry some of these stupid crates." Severa said as she gave Morgan the crates she had.

"It... would be appreciated." Chrom said, surprised by Severa's reaction.

"Alright, so where do we put these things?" She asked.

"Over there in the castle barracks. Frederick should be there, so just drop them off, and he'll sort the crates out."

"Alright, so we grab some crates and drop em off. Sounds simple enough."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping though." Chrom thanked.

"It's no problem! I mean, you are family after all."

"Again, I appreciate getting help from my granddaughter, but you don't have to remind me." He said, feeling odd. He had only been married for two years, and he somehow managed to become a father of two girls, and a grandfather too.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Morgan laughed. She then went on with Severa.

The two continued to move from the castle grounds, and into the barracks, repeatedly. However, Morgan would move faster than both Chrom and Severa. "How come you go so slowly when you're carrying those crates?" Morgan asked as she walked with Severa.

"Slow?! I'm trying my best. You wanna do my work then?" Severa said, annoyed by her comment.

"Nah, I don't help lazy people." Morgan smirked.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"When Chrom gave you a tent and other supplies, you had your parents set it up for you."

"They were more than happy to help." Morgan said, making up an excuse.

"You were practically begging them on your knees!"

"I, uh... Didn't know how to set up a tent."

"Is that so?" Severa asked.

"It is so."

"Hmph. Gods, even your lies are filth."

"Geez, what's with the sudden rage?" Morgan asked, getting annoyed.

"This is how I normally act. If you have a problem with that, then just deal with it." Severa puffed.

"You know what, how about we have a little competition. Whoever can place every single crate over to the convey first, is the winner. And to prove they're better, it's going to be a best of three in other challenges!" Morgan suggested with a sly grin.

"Fine then, but get ready!"

"Hey, uh. What's going on?" Chrom asked as he approached.

"Ready, set... Go!" Morgan said as she zoomed off.

"Hey, I wasn't ready you cheater!" Severa said as she chased her.

_They're pretty fast... At the rate they're running, I should be done in five minutes._ Chrom thought happily. He then looked at the crates. _"I think they wouldn't notice if I was gone..._

* * *

The two quickly dashed on as they reached the barracks. "Hey Frederick, have this crate!" Morgan said as she tossed the crate to him.

He caught it with no problem. "Excuse me for asking, but why are you in a rush?"

"I'll tell you later! I'll be back again!" Morgan said, dashing off.

"Excuse her." Severa said, dropping off the crate on a table. She then went back to chasing Morgan. "Get back here you cheater!"

Frederick sighed. "Please don't let them get anymore competitive than they already are."

* * *

_Ten Minutes later_

The two rested on the soft grass as they panted and laid down peacefully. "I... I guess I won." Morgan said, tired.

"You... Can't say that."

"Oh yeah? I carried more crates... And was faster in general."

"That's because you had a cheap head start." Severa said angrily.

"Anyways, we could put this aside now."

"You said it was going to be a best of three."

"I did?" Morgan said in confusion.

"Yes, you did. And now that the crate fiasco is done, it's time for round two. It's my turn to decide." Severa said, showing a face of confidence.

"Alright then Severa. What's your decision then."

"Follow me." She said as she got up and began to walk. Morgan got up as she followed.

They walked pass the castle barracks where Chrom was taking a nap and Frederick was organizing the crates that were given to him. _Chrom got himself out of work by using us. That resourceful dastard._ Severa thought, annoyed, but impressed by how they fell for it.

They continued to walk as they saw the training grounds where Cordelia and Sumia were currently training. "Oh, hey there you two." Sumia said as she greeted the two.

"Hey grandmother! Are you guys here training?"

"Yes, we are. What about you two?" Sumia asked.

"I actually don't know. Severa?"

Severa walked over to a table where she picked up two practice blades. She threw one at Morgan. "Wait, don't tell me."

"My challenge, is to face in a one on one duel."

"Only swords?" Morgan asked, worriedly.

Severa gave a nod as she walked over to the training grounds.

"Wait a minute, we could talk over this!"

"You chose your challenge, now it's my turn. I mean, you could still forfeit here if you want." Severa said, showing a grin.

Morgan gave a worried look. She wasn't too experienced on using swords, but she didn't want to let Severa go off easily. "Alright then. I accept!"

"Hmph. Get ready then."

The two Pegasus Riders looked as the battle was to commence. Severa was swinging her sword to get comfortable, while Morgan looked nervously.

Cordelia sighed. "She's at it again."

"Hopefully Morgan knows what's she got herself into." Sumia said, watching the skirmish.

"Hopefully. I haven't seen Morgan practice ever since she arrived." Cordelia said, sounding worried.

"Keep in mind that she's Robin AND Lucina's daughter. I'm confident Morgan can at least show Severa that she isn't just easy prey." Sumia said, having faith in Morgan.

"Regardless, this will be interesting." Cordelia smiled.

The battle started as Severa dashed off in Morgan's direction. _Alright, all I have to do is look for openings. It shouldn't be too hard._ The tactician readied a defensive stance as Severa rushed in. She quickly began to throw out many strikes as Morgan blocked, and deflected each time. _Gods, where's the opening?_ She thought, struggling to keep up. She then attempted to push forward as she continued to block every strike.

_Kid knows a lot more than I thought._ Severa thought as she was stunned by her knowledge. "But I've had enough!" She yelled out, beginning to do her best.

Severa's speed increased as she moved at speeds similar to Lucina's. _How is she even moving this quickly?_ Morgan thought, shocked. _There's no way I'm going to be able to keep up, let alone strike._ She then looked at her feet. _It's worth a shot._ She quickly moved her leg and attempted to sweep Severa.

"It's over!" Severa said, quickly avoiding Morgan's foot.

_Man, I guess it's checkmate._ Morgan thought as she realized the opening she made upon herself.

Severa quickly struck at Morgan's sword, forcing her to release it. She then moved her leg and swept Morgan off her feet. She aimed down her sword.

"Ah, geez! You could've at least went easy on me!" Morgan complained.

"I wasn't going to let you get an opening that easily. But, we already know who won this challenge."

"Yeah yeah. It wasn't too fair though."

"Says the person who cheated in the first challenge." Severa said, annoyed by Morgan's hypocrisy. "Anyways, we still have one more match left. Who decides though?"

"We could go ask grandma." Morgan suggested.

"That'll be a bit biased."

"I guess that means none of your family. Either."

"I know." Severa sighed.

"Then who do we go ask?"

* * *

_Five Minutes Later_

The two walked on over to the "heroic" pegasus knight's room in the castle. They passed by the Royal Garden and entered inside. "Do you remember where the room is though?"

"How would I know?! I don't live here." Severa said, still searching.

"Oh, uh... Let's check that hallway down there then." Morgan said, leading the way.

The two continued to walk as they searched through every floor, and every room. "I can't believe you don't know where her room is." Severa said, getting impatient.

"What about you? She's one of your best friends. Shouldn't you know?" Morgan said.

"But I barely ever visit often, and I've been in her room, I just forgot where. And why are we going to Cynthia?"

"Because we know that she's random enough to give us a challenge that none of us will expect."

"Eh, fair enough I guess."

"Anyways, how does the place around her room look like?" Morgan asked.

"It looks exactly like this one. Morgan, every hallway looks the same!" Severa complained.

"Then let's go complain to grandpa Chrom. I'm sure he'll fix it."

"That's not the point." She said, annoyed.

"Woah ladies calm down. What's all this fire about?" Inigo said, appearing behind the two.

"Inigo, what are you even doing here?" Severa asked.

"I was looking for my mother. You guys?"

"Same." Severa replied. "But what are you doing here though?"

"Like I said, I was looking around to see if my mother was here."

"Anyways." Morgan interrupted. "If you were to give us a challenge, what would it be?"

"Hmm. I guess I would challenge you guys to go and..."

There was some silence

"Inigo?"

"Confess your feelings to me."

"Simple enough." Morgan said, beginning to clear her throat.

"What kind of challenge is that?!" Severa said in rage.

"Woah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset you like that."

"Hmph. If you think i would be stupid enough to do that, then just forget it, alrigh-"

"Ahem. Oh Inigo. I've always loved you since the day we had met. There's no other man I would fall for. Please, stay with me." Morgan said, grabbing ahold of Inigo's hand.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Inigo said, beginning to blush

"Please, stay with me. Our love has no boundaries. With you by my side, we shall remain happy forever."

Inigo looked at Severa.

"She only did that because it's a "challenge."

"Is-Is that true?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. letting go of the man's hand. "Wait, was my acting that believable?"

"Morgan, why would you do that?! I almost had a heart-attack!"

"Hey, you told me to do it, so I did." She then looked at Severa. "And I'm pretty sure that counts as me winning."

"No it doesn't!" Inigo said. "Look, go ask Cynthia instead. I'm sure she's in the castle garden with Lucina."

"Darn it. I guess I showed off my acting skills for nothing." Morgan smiled.

"Let's just find her already." Severa said, walking away.

* * *

_Three Minutes later_

"Oh hey there Severa. Morgan. Anything happen?" Cynthia asked as she saw the two approach.

"Where were you?" Morgan asked.

"I was here the entire time. Why?"

"Forget about it. But me and Severa came here to ask you, what your challenge would be against us?"

"A challenge?" Cynthia said in confusion.

"Yeah. Anything you want us to go and do, and we'll settle the score by doing whatever you chose."

"Well, I want to see you guys go head to head, in a tug of war!" The young Pegasus rider said in excitement. "It's the ultimate way to settle differences!"

"You heard the lady, go get a rope." Morgan ordered.

"Why me? You go get it."

"One thing though. Cynthia interrupted. "You need to have your parents help you too."

"So a 3v3?" Severa asked.

"Yup!"

"Gods this sounds dumb."

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes later_

"Alright everybody. Thank you for coming to watch this event!" Cynthia said at the small crowd, consisting of the shepherds. "On this side of the rope, we have team Morgan, who has her heroic parents of Ylisse! The man found in the field, the heroic tactician himself, Robin! We also can't forget about the leader of the time traveling children, and the valiant Princess, Lucina!"

"Why did we agree to this." Robin said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Robin. It'll be quick. Just bear with it. We're doing this for Morgan." Lucina said as she showed a smile.

"I guess so. We'll try our best then." He said, smiling back

"And on this side of the rope, we have team Severa, who consists of the young farmer of a small village. He's the humble and strong farmer, Donnel! They also have the red-haired Pegasus Knight with determination and skill, Cordelia!"

"Woo-wee! Time to go all out." Donnel said, excited.

"Yes it is. We're going to make sure that we secure victory, alright Severa?" Cordelia reassured.

"Sounds good mom." Severa smiled.

Sumia, Lissa and Owain cheered on as they were to begin. Chrom simply shook his head in embarrassment.

"Alright you guys, the rules are simple. You pull until your entire team falls, or if you're all dragged pass the middle line. You guys got it?" Cynthia asked.

"Heck yeah, let's start!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Right then." Cynthia said, moving to the middle of the rope, and holding it in it's place. "On your mark, get set. Go!" She said as she let go of the rope.

The battle started as everybody grabbed on and pulled. In a normal battle, including tomes, Morgan was sure to win. However, this was based on only strength, meaning it would be a close game, in Severa's favor.

"At the count of three, we all pull with all of our strength." Severa said. "One, two. Three!"

"Let's do this!" Donnel said as he pulled with all of his strength.

"Agh! C'mon guys! We could do this!" Morgan said, struggling to move the rope to her side.

"Sorry Morgan. This is the best I could do." Robin said, struggling to pull.

"Don't lose faith yet, Robin." Lucina said. "We must perform the same synchronization that they did."

"Alright then. At the count of three. One, two, and three!"

The two groups continued to move the rope onto their side, but as they did, it was obvious that Severa was gaining the advantage, despite Morgan's efforts.

"Morgan, I think we're outmatched here." Robin said, becoming exhausted.

"No, we're not." She said, pulling out a Elwind tome from her robe. "Time to even the odds!"

"Wait, don't do it!" Lucina said, trying to stop her.

"Elwind!"

As the spell was casted, a huge burst of wind appeared as it approached Severa's group. "Morgan you idiot!" Severa yelled out as she held on to the rope with all of her might.

The wind strongly arrived as it pushed Severa and her parents back. What Morgan failed to realize, is that instead of causing her team to all fall as they were caught by the strong wind, they held on tightly to the rope as they were heavily pushed back.

Lucina quickly let go as she realized what was to happen. "Let go of the rope!"

"I didn't think this through!" Morgan said, being pulled forwards with a great force. She quickly let go as she noticed how quickly the rope was moving.

"Oh gods no!" Robin yelled out as he was pulled along with the rope.

"Hopefully they're alright." Morgan said, worriedly.

"They will be. They were launched unto the field of grass over there. They're quite far though..." She said as she saw the group get back up. She then give a look at Morgan and sighed. "I don't know why you did this over a game."

"Sorry mother." She said, disappointed in herself.

Severa then angrily approached. "Why the hell did you think using a Elwind tome was going to help?!"

"Well, nobody said I couldn't." She grinned.

Lucina gave her a threatening look. "Morgan."

"Sorry mother. Severa, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Severa said, walking away.

_Gods, what a moron. What the hell did she expect?_

She then walked into the castle where she entered the room she was staying in.

_For what it's worth, I won..._

There was silence...

"It isn't worth anything!"

* * *

**A/N: I seriously need to update for once. Anyways, here's chapter 24. The fluff is coming eventually, but right now, it's just small stories. Next chapter should be up in a few days, but give me two weeks because I can't keep my word at this point.**

**Anyways, this chapter takes place almost right after Morgan was found, and a battle breaks out between the tactician, and the snarky mercenary. I worked on this chapter for some time, but I felt it could've been a bit better (probably going to be edited some.)**

**Speaking of edits, some chapters have been updated. 10-23 will be updated in a few days though, so give it some time. It's mainly edits that were made to fix grammar, or make sentences make sense. There are some extra scenes, but only a small few.**

**Off topic: I'm going to my first Smash Bros: Project M tourney on Friday. It'll be streamed on freesaltines on twitch. Going in as delfy17. Tournament: Nebulous PRIME #1 Also going to a Smash 4 Tourney on Sunday, being streamed on bum1six3, or ninjalink. **

**And I'm off again. I'll hopefully be able to go and finish up the next chapter, which is kind of short, and a follow up to this one. See ya around, and have a good one!**


	25. An Apology and Parenthood

Chapter 25

**An Apology/Parenthood**

* * *

"And that's my story. I still don't understand why you even used a damn Elwind tome like that." Severa said in annoyance.

"I was blinded, I guess. Now I could see how stupid that idea was." Morgan said, disappointed.

"And I'm glad you did. It was a dangerous idea." Lucina said, recalling the strength of the wind.

"At least you learned something out of it." Severa sighed. "Hey, Lucina? What happened after I left?"

"I think that's going to count as another story!" Morgan said excitedly.

"I presume so." Lucina said with a sigh. "After Morgan used her Elwind tome, I just felt very sorry for you, Cordelia, Donnel. I apologized for what happened, and it was my first glimpse of what being a parent was…"

* * *

Severa then angrily approached us. "Why the hell did you think using a Elwind tome was going to help?!"

"Well, nobody said I couldn't." Morgan grinned.

I gave her a threatening look. "Morgan."

"Sorry about that mother." She said guiltily. "Severa, it won't happen again." She apologized.

"It better not." Severa said as she began to walk away.

"Excuse her." Cordelia said as she approached us. Her hair seemed to be a mess from the wind, and her clothes were covered with dirt.

"No, excuse us. We're sorry that happened." I apologized.

"It's fine, though Donnel may have to rest." She said looking at the farmer trying to walk.

"The stars... they won't stop spinnin'." He said, struggling to walk.

"I've got you Donny." Robin said, getting up next to him as he went to help.

"Luckily for you guys, I knew something like this was gonna happen." Lissa said as she appeared from the small crowd. She quickly retrieved her staff. "I've got you guys." She said as she walked towards the two.

I sighed. "But again, we're sorry for what happened. I assure you, this won't happen again." I said as I looked at Morgan.

"I'm sure it won't, but don't punish Morgan for it. I know that she meant no harm." She said, beginning to look at the young tactician. "I just want to make sure that you learn from this, alright?"

"Yeah. But I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt Donnel. I'll go tend to him if it's necessary." She said as she tried to help.

"It's alright. Don't worry about him. He's doing fine, he's just exaggerating." She smiled. "But right now, I need to check up on him. I'll see you two later."

"Goodbye." Morgan said, feeling down.

We were alone in the field as a small breeze blew. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't want it to go like this." Morgan said in guilt.

"I know dear, but I hope you learned your lesson. Don't do dangerous things like this. Somebody might have gotten hurt. You should be aware of what is going to be the consequence of your actions." I said, attempting to give her advice.

"I see. I'll make sure to do that then." She said, beginning to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Morgan." I said as I waved.

There was a weak breeze in the wind as silence remained. I then realized that Robin was caught with the rope and wind as well, so I decided to go see if Robin received any injuries himself.

* * *

By then, most of the shepherds had cleared out and went on with their life, however, my mother stayed and went to talk to me. "Is something wrong Lucina?"

"No, I'm doing alright. I just hope that nobody was seriously injured." I said, worriedly.

"Ah. Well, don't worry about it then. Donnel and Robin both entered the tent very casually, so I'm sure the worst injury they have, is a small bruise, so I'm sure their injuries don't even exist." My mother smiled.

"That's good to hear." I said, relieved.

"Just don't worry too much about it. I know Cordelia, and she won't ever hold this against you."

"I see. Thank you mother." I smiled.

"Now go and meet with your fiancée. I'm sure he's waiting for you." She teased.

"I-I will." I said, blushing and surprised. "Goodbye mother."

"Bye Lucina." She waved.

_Why do I feel that my mother can read my thoughts._

I headed towards the healing tent where Robin was already outside. He saw me, and walked towards me. "Hey Lucina."

"Hello Robin. Did you receive any injuries?" I asked.

"Not any that would force me to recover. I did get a few bruises on my chest, arms, and hands, but Lissa was able to heal it with no problem." He said, showing me his hand. "It's still a bit visible, but it should be gone tomorrow."

_Thank the gods for Lissa._ I thought in thanks. "I see, but I'm sorry I didn't go visit you earlier."

"It's alright. Nothing too bad happened anyways." He said with a shrug.

"And I'm thankful for this result, but did you see if Donnel is alright though?"

"Yeah, and he's doing perfectly. That pot on his head does miracles." He smiled.

"I guess it does." I laughed.

"Definitely. Still though," He said, speaking in a serious tone. "Morgan really messed up this time huh?"

"She unfortunately did. I really hope she learned something out of this though."

"But still, I'm rather surprised. I expected that getting launched across a field like that would injure me badly. But luckily enough, Morgan seemed to be holding back."

"She was holding back?" I said, surprised and shocked.

"Yeah. I think a plain old wind tome would've done the trick, but she may have underestimated herself."

"It's surprising that you and Morgan are able to cast spells that powerful, and still not try at your best." I said in awe.

"It is, but Morgan still has to practice a bit more. Where did she even go, anyways?" He asked.

"She went back to her room. She seemed to be in a down mood though."

Robin sighed. "I'm sure she's already feeling guilty about this."

"What do you think we should do?"

"What any parent should do." He said in an off tone. "We'll just talk to her."

I shook a bit in nervousness. It was an obvious thing to go and talk to our daughter, but to me, it felt odd. I felt like I would mess up. But even though I had some doubts, I had to deal with it. For Morgan.

I nodded. "Right then."

We began to walk towards Morgan's room in the castle. It seemed fairly far, but it felt extremely close. We continued to walk as we passed by the castle garden, the barracks, and eventually entered within the castle itself. I've forgotten how this place had looked like. Usually, this place was in ruin, and a battlefield, but here, it was what it always should've been. A simple, castle hall.

As I had distracted myself, I realized that we had reached Morgan's room. "Hey, Morgan? Are you in here?" Robin asked.

The young tactician approached to the door as she opened up. "Father? Mother? What are you guys doing here?"

"Not much, really. We just wanted to come on over." He responded.

"Oh, uh. Well... Come on in then." Morgan said, confused.

We entered her room as it seemed to be rather large for one person's room, then again, most rooms in the Ylissean Castle were like this.

"So, uh... What do you think of my room?"

"It's pretty neat. Seems like you study here too." Robin replied, noticing Morgan's tactical books in a shelf.

"Yeah. I bought a few more when we went into the market, and even some from the Ylissean Castle Library. That place is giant!"

"It is." He replied. "But we came here to talk to you about what happened earlier."

She sighed. "As I suspected." She said, down.

"We're not here to get you in trouble and such." I said, trying to make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"You're not?" She said, surprised.

"No. We simply want to talk about your mistake." I replied back.

"Oh, alright then."

"I just want to ask, why you even thought to use magic? You should know it's strength by now." Robin asked.

"I know, but... I just wanted to show Severa that I can beat her, even if I'm simply new. But instead, I ended up hurting them, and even you." She said, disappointed with herself.

Robin sighed. "Don't worry about me, or Severa's parents. We're all fine."

"That's at least good to hear." Morgan said.

"Regardless, we want to make sure that you learned something out of this." I said in a serious tone. "If you're to follow Robin's footsteps, then you must always remember, that a tactician should learn from their mistakes, and never repeat them."

Morgan smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know that I'm never gonna do something stupid like this again."

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise!" She said happily.

"Just remember our small little motto." Robin said.

"Right! Always stay three steps ahead!"

"Exactly." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, but I just want to say thanks for being some amazing parents. It's really cool to know that you'll be there for me."

"We're your parents. We'll always be there, along with you." Robin said.

"And to support you as well." I said, showing a smile.

Morgan smiled happily as she launched herself towards us. "I love you two."

"We love you too, Morgan." We said in synchronization. We looked at each other and smiled.

To know that I was simply overreacting, was a nice feeling. Surprisingly, I had went from being a daughter from the future, into a mother in the present. And even though being a good parent is no easy task, I was glad to be able to do my best with Morgan.

* * *

"That's the end of that story." Lucina sighed.

"I can't believe that you two cared for me, even if you two were new at being parents, it felt like you had already been familiar with that concept."

"R-really?" Lucina said, surprised.

"Then again, you two had Cynthia to take care of at one point." Severa said.

"I guess so."

"But anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm kind of tired." Severa said, getting up. "Night."

"Goodnight Severa." Lucina replied back.

"Hey mom, how late is it anyways?"

"Hmm, I think it may be a bit past nine."

"Let me check real quick." Morgan said, looking at a clock. "Oh gods!"

"What happened?" Lucina said, surprised.

"I found this book on tactics on the floor! Jeez, who would do such a thing."

"Morgan, I thought you were going to check the time."

"Oh um, right. Anyways, it's... Surprisingly eleven right now."

"It's quite late then. Come on. We should head to bed then." Lucina said, getting up.

"Aw man. But I don't want to go to sleep yet!"

"You'll thank me in the morning." Lucina said with a smile.

"Alright then. I'll be off to bed then. Goodnight mother!"

"Goodnight, Morgan."

Lucina continued to look at the lone clock as the minute hand changed. _I should probably go get some sleep myself._

She walked over to her room where she quickly changed, and entered a deep sleep.

* * *

_"To think that I was going to go to the past, and change my fate this drastically. I had originally came for a goal of protecting my father and saving the future from Grima's wrath. However, I ended up doing much more. I had met with my family, found love, and even discovered to have a daughter of my own. It's quite a surprising turn of events, really. It's just as the man who loves me always says: It's the bonds we make, that changes our fate._

_And though, Robin may not be here with me right now, I have full faith, that he'll return, and that after everything has passed, I'll be fortunate enough to live a peaceful life with him..."_

* * *

_I'll... Be there._

_N...need some more... time..._

* * *

**A/N: And boy was this slightly longer than I had hoped. This was originally a 1.3K chapter, but I ended up extending it some. Anyways, this chapter is done. (Yay!) Next chapter will be up in about a week as well, but it's going to be relatively long, emotional, and a hint of fluff, so if I don't upload next week, just wait please.**

**Anyways, this chapter used a first person perspective again, and I think I know when to start using it. This chapter focused a bit on the main trio, as this was the aftermath of chapter 24. However, I tried to focus a bit on Lucina and her thoughts, now that she was labeled as a parent. This was a bit difficult to write, due to this, but I'll try my best to do so.**

**Chapter edits will be up eventually. They surprisingly take some time to read over, and edit.**

**I'm going to another Project M tournament on Friday, and going to my first Smash bros Melee tourney on Saturday. Stream info in Bio. Project M and Smash 4 results will be posted on Bio soon too.**

**Anyways, that's all for today. I'll be frantically writing until school starts, which reminds me of homework... (Crap) See you guys around on the next chapter, and have a good one!**


	26. Family

Chapter 26

**Family**

* * *

_The Next Day_

Morgan continued to search around her father's work in the barracks. She entered the room where the place still remained a mess since she last entered.

_I should clean up this place sometime._ Morgan thought.

She continued to look around the area until something caught her eye. There was a journal located in a shelf that seemed to hold records of the shepherds.

"I'm surprised that you're still checking Robin's stuff here." Lucina said as she had entered the tent.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that there's so much stuff in here! Some of it is pretty cool. For example, I just found these records that talk about every single shepherd that joined during father's adventures!" Morgan said in excitement.

"That sounds quite intriguing, but are you sure we should be reading them? They may have some classified information." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that if there was some classified information, father would have hid it better, and besides, I'm only going to check over a few." Morgan shrugged.

"Now let's see what it says for Grandmother." Morgan said as she searched for the document. "Here it is. Alright, it says: _A helpful, clumsy, and amazing person. Though she may trip over nothing at times while doing the simplest of tasks, such as cleaning, walking, and even talking, she is amazing on the battlefield. We had became friends and eventually started a book club, which is a nice way to relax and forget about my troubles. She can sometimes lose her confidence in herself, but Chrom is usually there to bring it right back up. Is married to Chrom, and has two daughters, being Lucina and Cynthia."_

"Wow, I guess father and grandmother were both close friends, just like he was with father." Morgan said.

"They were really close, especially before my father had proposed to mother. I often had suspicions that Robin was involved romantically with her, which gave me bad thoughts about him." Lucina said with a laugh. "But those thoughts disappeared after father proposed to mother and ended up proving me wrong."

"Aww, mom was jealous." Morgan teased.

"I wouldn't say I was jealous, but I was worried as to what may happen if this timeline was to change that drastically."

"Excuses, excuses." She grinned. "Anyways, let's get on to reading more." She said, looking at the many names in the records. "Oh look, I found Severa's! Now let's see what he thought of her: _A close friend of Lucina's, and is one of many others who came from the future in order to prevent a great catastrophe from occurring. Usually keeps to herself, and has an attitude, to say the least. Despite this, I can easily depend on her to do what is needed on the battlefield. I gained a new perspective on her when Sumia told me what Severa did when she was confronted by her mother and showed a soft and sensitive side. Even though she appears to not care about people, she actually does care much for her friends, and will protect them at any cost. She Is Cordelia's and Donnel's daughter, and is in a relationship with Owain."_

"Huh, that pretty cool. He sure writes a good chunk for each one, huh?" Morgan said.

"It seems like it, though he described Severa quite well." Lucina responded.

"Yeah, but anyways, let's see what he said about Lissa." She said as she continued to look in Robin's records.

"Alright Lissa, let's see what father wrote about you." She said, beginning to read. "It says: _Chrom's little sister and the second person I met after I awoke with no memories. She is an upbeat and cheerful girl who even though is considered weak by Chrom, she attempts to prove herself that she is more than capable enough to help him and the people around her. She is also very playful as she once offered to give me a massage, but instead placed some frogs unto my back, which felt much worse than said (Gods they were cold). Despite this, she is a good cleric on the field, and a good friend as well. Is married to Gaius, and her son is Owain."_

Morgan smiled. "I can't believe aunt Lissa placed a frog on father's back! I wish I had done that instead."

"I remember hearing Robin yelling inside the tent while I was outside. It sounded like such a silly conversation." She smiled.

"Really? You're so lucky. I wish I heard father's reaction. It must've been hilarious!"

"I have to wonder if Lissa had brought more than one frog. Robin yelled as if there were multiple on him."

"Oh, I'm sure he was just being a drama queen." Morgan laughed. "But let's get down to the one and only grandfather himself, Chrom!" She said, looking through the records again. "Alrighty, it says: _The very first person I met after being unconscious and losing my memories. He put me under his wing as he had made me his tactician, which I was reluctant at first, but took the role proudly. He is a kind man who attempts to follow his sister's ways, Emmeryn."_

"Of course, here's the story of him being found on the field, again. But there's a lot more though." Morgan said, surprised.

_"During the Plegian War, a second side of Chrom was shown to me. Many of us mourned Emmeryn's death, especially me as I gave myself the blame for the death, not being able to stop it. Chrom however, felt that it was because of him alone that we failed. He tore through enemy forces with force and hatred, rather than offering them a chance to leave in peace. It's a side of Chrom that surprised me, but made me see that this was a war, and gave me a reason to strategize on, and keep everybody else safe. After the war, he is married to Sumia, who had a daughter named Lucina. Chrom's daughters are Lucina and Cynthia."_

"That was… interesting. Did you see your father when this had happened?"

"No, but I could tell he was devastated, and so was I. I tried to make sure Emmeryn stayed alive, but I failed." Lucina said, down.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, nobody could take the blame for what happened, especially you. There wasn't much that could've been done." Morgan said as she tried to console her.

"I guess so." Lucina said, but then sighed. "Morgan, I apologize for ruining the mood like this."

"Nah, it's alright. But I wonder what your entry might say though. It's probably just him saying how apologetic you are."

"I hope not." Lucina smiled.

Morgan looked through the records but noticed that Lucina's name was there, but seemed oddly outdated. "I kinda found yours?" Morgan said to her. The date on the back showed that it was back when Lucina had recently joined.

"May I see it?" Lucina asked. Morgan then passed her the paper. _"Lucina is a protective woman who vows to protect her father, and this timeline from catastrophe. She is kind, but isn't one to tell jokes, or understand them either. Is the daughter of Chrom and Sumia."_

"It seems that you're right." Lucina said as she looked at the back. "But it might mean that Robin wrote one for everybody and continued to write many more in case he needed to update it."

"It does make sense for him to do that. There were like four more entries in Chrom's name. Same goes for Sumia and Lissa. Also, my name is missing too, so I'm one hundred percent sure that he placed ours somewhere else. And I'm going to need your help to do that." Morgan smiled.

"You want me to help and look?" Lucina asked.

"Yes please."

"Alright then, but afterwards, we're heading back into the castle. It's uncomfortably warm in here."

"It's a deal." Morgan said, placing her hand out for Lucina to shake.

"A deal." Lucina repeated as she shook her hand.

"But while we're looking, do you mind if you could tell a story?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, but about what?" The princess asked.

"Any that you could recall."

"Okay then. I'll talk about the time we went into the woods for the first time as a family, and we had a picnic."

"Oh man, I loved that day!" Morgan said excitedly.

"So Robin and I had been enjoying the peace together until he had gained the idea to go into a nearby forest and have a picnic there..."

* * *

It's been over a week since Morgan had "grounded" herself, and the peace in Ylisse continued on. With this peace, Robin gained an idea, and had wanted to spend a day of peace, along with his family.

"Morgan, Lucy. Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Morgan said with a grin.

"…"

"Sorry, never happening again."

"Anyways... would you two be willing to go out and relax a bit?"

"Sure, but where exactly?" I asked.

"There's this forest a few minutes away from here. It's pretty close from here." He said.

"I guess a day with only the three of us sounds nice." I said happily.

"It also sounds good." Morgan said. "But I'm kinda still grounded, so..."

"Don't worry about that. Today could be an exception if you allow it." I said.

"Really?! Yes!" She said excitedly. "I wouldn't give up this chance to bond with just the two of you, anyways."

"Also, I understand that you may feel guilty for what happened a week ago, but why did you decide to ground yourself?" Robin asked.

"Well, if you wouldn't, who else would?" She replied back playfully.

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes please."

"Thought so." Robin slyly smiled. "Anyways, do you two want to go today, or is some other day best?"

"I don't have anything to really do, so I guess I'm ready to go." Morgan said.

"Neither do I. We could go today if you wish." I replied.

"Then I guess we'll go today then. Would you be able to get ready in an hour?" He asked.

"We'll be ready by then!" Morgan said happily as she answered for the both of us.

* * *

And so we had decided to go out as a family. I decided that because today would be quite an occasion, that I would wear something new. I decided to wear a dress. I went to my drawer where my mother had placed new clothes that fit me. I decided to wear a dress. It was fairly lengthy, going below my knees by a few inches, but it seemed well to wear. It was fairly reminiscent to the dress I wore on my first date with Robin, but it was a few shades lighter, and felt a bit more comfortable.

I had skipped the heels this time, and instead, wore basic footwear. However, an hour then quickly passed by. I went outside to the castle courtyard where I saw Morgan waiting by herself.

"Hey there mom! Looks like we beat dad, huh?" She said as I walked towards her.

"It seems that we did, though he may be making final preparations."

Morgan sighed. "Dad's always making preparations and plans, no matter what. It's what I aspire to do one day!" She chuckled. "Anyways, that's a nice dress you're wearing. I've actually never seen you in one until today, now that i think about it."

"Oh, um, thank you." I said surprised, and in slight embarrassment. _I'm surprised that Morgan took note of this, then again, I almost never wear dresses as it is._

"Ah jeez, you're blushing? You and dad are always so tense." Morgan smiled.

"I guess we are." I said, showing a smile.

"Lighten up a bit. It's not like it's that important. It'll be like a walk in the park, or rather, forest."

"Right. I'll do so then." I smiled.

"Hey there you two." Robin said as he approached. "Sorry I'm late. I was just packing some stuff."

"I told you." Morgan whispered.

"It's alright, Robin. We recently just got here as well." I said, ignoring Morgan's statement.

"Ah, well that's good." He said relieved. "But, you do look beautiful in that dress." He said with a sincere smile.

"T-thank you." I said with a blush. "You look nice yourself." I complimented. He was wearing dark slacks with a white shirt, which really seemed to have fit him well.

"Thanks." He said, showing a slight blush. He then turned towards Morgan. "But how come you're wearing the same old tactician robes again?" He asked.

"I don't really like wearing anything else then this and besides, I'm ready to fight if the situation arises!" She said, making a pose with a Elwind tome.

"I guess it's good to be prepared just in case, but I highly doubt that we'll run into trouble anyways."

"Hey, you may thank me later." She said with a overconfident smile.

* * *

"Jeez, are we there yet?!" Morgan said in an exhausted groan.

"Just five minutes longer. I promise." Robin said, still continuing to walk on.

"Ah man! My legs are going to explode after all of this!" She complained.

We had been walking for nearly twenty minutes, and it was obvious to see that Morgan wasn't really tired, but bored. As we walked on, the trees seemed to have gotten bigger, and the atmosphere felt strangely safe.

However, I laughed seeing Morgan complain. I know it was wrong to do so, but she was acting quite funnily.

"Morgan's over there and complaining, and you're simply laughing here." Robin said jokingly as he walked towards me.

"Forgive me." I said with a grin. "Morgan is always so energized, and seeing her complain like that was surprising."

"Morgan may know much about tomes and tactics, but she's gotta work on her endurance." Robin smiled.

"Give me a break! I just got here. I haven't even had actual training since I arrived!" Morgan continued complaining.

"Lucina always trains and offers to train you. You're just lazy." Robin smirked.

"You've... Got a point." Morgan said, defeated.

I smiled. "Don't worry too much about this venture. We should be arriving soon, based on Robin's prediction."

"The hill ends up there." He pointed. "Endure it for a few minutes longer, Morgan."

"Finally!" She said, running. "Race you two there!" She said as she sprinted off.

"Where'd she get that energy from?" I said surprised. Just two minutes ago, Morgan was complaining about exhaustion but now, she simply dashed off.

Robin then began to run as he grabbed ahold of my hand. "We don't want to keep her waiting, do we?" He said.

I showed a smile. "Right."

We went up the hill quickly. The trees above our heads went and passed as we ran on. The sun shined strongly through the trees above our heads, creating many shadows below us.

We ran through the dirt as we created a trail of smoke through the wind. We eventually reached the top. "Well, here we are." Robin said, looking out towards the forest.

I looked at the sight, and was amazed. This bright day heavily illuminated the forests to look as brightest as they can, showing a remarkable green color. I then looked to my right where multiple flowers were. Each flower, looking lively as ever, as they showed off their colors. "Robin, this is amazing." I said in awe.

"This area looks so majestic!" Morgan said, in awe as well. "Did you know about this place?"

"I did. Chrom and Lissa once took me here. It's always a sight to see, no matter how many times you've been here." Robin said as he looked at his surroundings.

"You could say that again." Morgan said. There was then a rumble coming from the young tactician's stomach. "Hey uh, dad? Can we start eating?"

"Sure." He said, pulling out food from a basket.

* * *

Time quickly passed on as we ate and looked at the sights. It was a very relaxed day where not much really occurred, but it was one of those days where I was able to enjoy the new peace in this past timeline.

Morgan yawned as she laid down in a field of grass. "Man, this forest is really peaceful, you know that?"

"It really is." I replied back. The three of us were resting upon the grass, even though Robin had brought along sheets. I then began to feel a sense of drowsiness.

"Seems like both you and Morgan are worn out." Robin said.

"I'm not even tired. It's just that this place is so suitable for sleeping!" Morgan said happily.

"This area is surprisingly comforting. It's a bit strange." I said.

"That's how it usually feels like here. It's just remarkably peaceful. The only other time it's ever felt like this, was the Mila tree, but even then, it was a time of war so there was not much time to enjoy the view or relax." Robin said.

"Hey, aunt Lissa's always mentioned that day. She said it was a big step for the two of you."

"We'll tell you that story eventually." He said as he avoided the subject.

"Ah what? I always have to wait to get my questions answered, I guess." She said, lifting up her hands, then placing them back down. She yawned. "Wake me up when we're leaving." She said tiredly. "Night guys."

"Wait, Morgan, don't go to sleep right now-"

"Don't worry about it Lucy. Just let her sleep. The day will still remain bright for quite some time."

"I presume so." I replied back. "But what should we do in the meantime?"

"There isn't much, really." Robin said. He then caught a glimpse of the sun, which was starting to go down. He looked towards a spot with a perfect view of a sunset. "We could wait here for the sunset." He suggested.

"We shall wait then."

* * *

More time passed on as the resting Morgan remained in her same gentle spot, right behind us as we were awaiting the sunset. As time had passed on, I was beginning to get tired. I'm not sure whether it was due to the odd nature of this forest, or because I had finally made a reasonable sleeping pattern, ever since I began to sleep within the castle again.

I yawned.

"You seem tired as well." Robin said.

"I am." I replied back. "I think I may be next to go to sleep." I said with a weak smile.

"It seems likely."

I began to feel drowsy once again, but was distracted with the view of the newly lit sundown. The sun was going downwards as the orange color filled the sky completely. "Amazing what a simple sunset could look like." I said. I was never used to seeing this too often due to war or other matters being in the way, but on this one day, it seemed like an amazing oddity it was.

"Yeah. The sunset is always a beautiful sight, no matter where the location may be."

He then caught glimpse of my eyes. I think I was showing signs of exhaustion. "Hey, if you want to take a quick nap, just say so."

I showed a smile. "Right, I apologize for that." I said, now laying my head against Robin's shoulder. "I'll go ahead and do that." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, love." I said as I closed my eyes.

"L-Lucina?" Robin said, surprised and embarrassed.

I could tell simply by the way he spoke, that he was blushing. However, after this, I had gone to sleep.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't even know that happened when I was asleep." Morgan said, surprised. "Also, I didn't know you had pulled some moves on dad." Morgan said slyly.

"Admittedly, I never got used to flirting, but I assume that my drowsiness may have caused me to do that."

"No johns, mom." Morgan smiled.

Lucina gave a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"It means no excuses." She clarified.

"Ah, I see." Lucina said. "Anyways, may I ask what happened afterwards though? Robin told me that you had awoken almost as soon as I went to sleep."

"Well, I guess it's my turn to tell the story now." Morgan said as she cleared her throat. "Ahem, anyways, after I woke up, I saw it was getting dark and-"

* * *

"Aw man. What time is it?!" I said as I woke up from my nap.

"Most likely around seven." Robin responded. I then saw mother resting on his shoulder. She had a peaceful smile on her face.

"Seems you two had a romantic day." I said as I got up.

"Everything we do together has to be romantic, doesn't it."

"Well, you guys ARE engaged. I'll give you the privacy once you two are married though." I grinned slyly.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!" Robin said, showing a blush.

"Huh, did I say something?" I said, pretending I never spoke. "Anyways, we should be getting home by now, shouldn't we? It's kind of late."

"Seems like it." He responded back with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to carry Lucina to the castle."

"Aww, poor dad."

"Not now please."

"I'm kidding." I said as I stood up. "This sounds like it's straight out of some fairy tale though." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. But can you carry this basket for me though? Everything's already inside."

"Sure thing father."

With that, I grabbed ahold of the basket, and Robin went and carried Lucina, this time, being strong enough to do so for a while. We walked back to the castle. Luckily for the three of us, no risen showed up while we walked. Even if they did, it was likely that I would've taken care of them anyways, thanks to the remaining sunlight, and an upgraded Arcthunder tome Lissa gave me.

"Wouldn't want to be you. Having to carry mother all the way home." I said as we walked on.

"I'm just happy that we spent some time in peace, not in the castle."

"You don't like the castle?" I asked in confusion.

"I do, it just gets a bit stale though." He clarified.

"Yeah, I can see that. Then again, it might be you being grateful for a day of peace, after some of the things that happen there."

"Like you sending Severa's family a few meters in the air." Robin brought up.

"Yeah!"

"Let's just continue walking." He said as he walked ahead of me.

"Ah what?! Was it something I said?"

* * *

We arrived at the castle, where Sumia awaited.

"Hey there grandmother!" I said as I ran towards her.

"Hello Morgan. How did it go?"

"Pretty good. Both mother and I went to sleep though." I said with a laugh.

"Lucina's asleep?"

"Yeah." Dad said as he caught up.

"Ah, I see. But that is quite out of character for her." She said.

"I was surprised as well, but at the same time, it's nice seeing that she's able to relax with no worries."

"I guess it is." She smiled.

"But we'll see you later. I'll go drop off Lucina and Morgan to their rooms."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sumia waved.

We continued to walk, as I decided to ask a question. "It's a bit early to get to bed though, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's almost 10, and we've been out since this morning."

"What's your point?"

"Just go to sleep please." Robin said, sounding tired.

"Fine. But this is the only time I'm going to sleep this early."

"We'll see." Robin replied.

"I'll see you later then. You better go to sleep if you're that tired though."

"I will." He said. "Sleep tight, Morgan." He smiled.

"Goodnight father. If mom wakes up, tell her I said to go to sleep, alright?" She grinned.

"Got it." He said as he waved goodbye.

_Man. This was a heck of a day. Mom getting carried by dad the entire way was kinda funny though. I think that's why he's kinda grumpy._ I thought to myself as I left and went to my room.

* * *

"You always enjoyed making fun of your father and I." Lucina said in annoyance.

"Of course, you guys were so sensitive and blushed whenever I mentioned your relationship." Morgan laughed.

"And you took advantage of that."

"Heh, yeah I did. Also, I found our records a few minutes ago!"

"You did? Where was it?" The pinches asked.

"It was hidden behind his desk. Yours was in a small drawer though."

"I see, but why did you wait until after the story to tell me?"

"I wanted to finish up the story first."

Lucina sighed. "Fair enough. But are you really going to read it?"

"Of course. It's only logical."

She then opened the folder and began to read. "Alright father, what do you have to say: _Morgan. Now where can I begin with her? I met her in the area known as the "Ruins of Time" where she was unconscious with no memory, similar to me. After rescuing her, she revealed to us that she was my daughter. Lucina's and my daughter. I was surprised, but very happy hearing this. Getting to know Morgan was also an adventure, she showing herself to be a optimistic and cheerful (can't forget sadistic) girl. She aspires to become a tactician like me, and I can easily see her accomplishing this with some training. She loves to mess around with everybody around her, including (especially) her parents. Morgan is a girl with aspirations, and goals, and I'm proud that she is my, and Lucina's daughter."_

"Father really did like me as his daughter, huh?" Morgan smiled weakly.

"Of course. He always did."

Morgan smiled, but looked at the folder once more, and turned it around. _There's more?_

Morgan looked at the page. _Hello there Morgan. If you're reading this, then I'm most likely gone. I was hoping you wouldn't find these records, but if I tried to hide this, you'd find it anyways. Regardless, I just want to tell you one thing. I'm sorry. I left Chrom, Lissa, and my own fiancé and daughter. I don't know if __you're mad or not, but either way, forgive me for what I did. I'll try my hardest to come back, if it's possible. If by chance, I never come back, I want to let you know, that I was thinking about you and Lucina until the end. Again, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if this is a good idea or not, but I want you to be strong. For me, for your mother, and for yourself. I'll try to make it back and remember, that I'll always be with you, even if i'm not there. - Your father, Robin._

"Morgan, are you alright?" Lucina asked.

She stood silently. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." She smiled. She dropped the folder.

"Are you sure?" She said, picking up the folder, and reading.

"No. I'm not." She said, starting to tear up. "Father. Why did he have to leave?"

"He did this to protect us. He wanted everybody's future to remain safe."

"I know, but… I miss him." She said, now crying.

Lucina went to his daughter and gave her an embrace. "I know. I miss him too. I don't know when he's coming back, but I know he is. He'll come back to us."

"Do… do you mean it?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. We just have to wait."

"I know that. I want him to be with us. I want all of us to be truly happy."

"I know Morgan." Lucina said, trying to comfort her.

"I just want us all to be together again." She said, crying on her shoulder.

"He'll be back soon. He will."

* * *

**A/N: And after a few months, I'm back. On the spooky day, of all days. You know, a halloween chapter would've been nice to write. Oh well. Anyways, I'm back and will begin that bi-weekly update schedule. I was hesitant to say if I was gonna be gone, but I ended up not, because I was hoping that I was going to finish this chapter. School then started, killing my free time, MGSV wasted too much of my time, and I started playing Smash bros Melee whenever I had time. Anyways, I was working on this chapter for some time, probably around a week or so. I just had too little free time to write. Next chapter will be short, so it will be uploaded in a few days, likely one week. As for Robin, just give me three more chapters of non-story chapters, and I'll finish up the story (which is around 6 or so chapters left.) Last thing, I'm going to a ****Smash Melee tournament as I'm typing, so if you're bored and staying home for H****alloween, go on to twitch and to Sigmelee. Anyways, I'm off. I'll finish the story, hopefully by the end of the year. Have a good one!**


	27. Don't Worry

Chapter 27

**Don't Worry**

* * *

A Half Hour later

Lucina looked at her lap where she saw Morgan resting, beginning to snore as well. "Poor Morgan."

Although all of the shepherds in the army missed the tactician, Morgan seemed to miss him the most. She however, also believes in him the most, awaiting her father's arrival, once more.

Lucina softly moved the young tactician, and got up. She picked her up, and decided to carry her unto her room. Before she did this, she noticed the folder that Morgan had dropped.

Lucina looked at the folder for some time. She knew what was inside. Records of the past shepherds. More specifically, of Morgan and her. After some thought, she picked up the folder. _I may regret this._

She moved to carry Morgan to her room in the Ylissean Castle, but as she did, the tactician showed flinching eyes, and gritted her teeth weakly.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the war-filled country of Ylisse. The risen were kept under control by the royal guards, and everything seemed to be quiet for a time of war. The sky showed a bright gray.

A young tactician, the daughter of a fallen hero and a time traveling princess, was reading from a selection of books as her mother had entered the room.

"Good evening Morgan." Lucina said as she surprised her. She was wearing her usual blue tunic, and seemed prepared to fight. She still looked and seemed so young, considering that she was in her young thirties.

"Oh? What's up mom?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"I came to tell you that I'll be away for some time. I should be back by next week though, so it's not too much of a big deal." She said, trying to sound casual.

"Sounds cool. Are the battles anything important?" She asked.

"Not too much. I'm going with Severa, Owain and the others to talk to Lady Tiki and see what may be done."

"Oh, I think I read about her before! She's the manakete that travelled with the hero-king Marth, right?" Morgan asked.

"That's her." Lucina confirmed. "Anyways, try not to worry too much. This will be a quick mission."

"Lucina! C'mon! We don't have all day!" Severa yelled out, outside the castle.

"They're waiting for you." Morgan said with a grin.

"I can see." She said with a smile. "Be safe while I'm gone, alright?"

"I will. You go and beat up all the risen you find too, kay?"

"I will." Lucina said confidently. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." She said as they shared an embrace. "Stay safe."

They exchanged one last look, and she then left.

_**"Morgan, please... Survive..." A weak, faint voice said.**_

_**"Mom!"**_

* * *

"Mother?" Morgan said out loud from her sleep.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Lucina said, right next to her."

"Mom?" She said in surprise. "What... What just happened?"

"You woke up, saying, 'Mother." She responded.

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry about that. I just had this weird flashback." Morgan said, shaking her head.

"Would you want to speak about it, or would you rather not?"

"I'd rather not." She said. The memory felt strange. She remembered that occurrence happening back in her own time, but the ending was off. _Who's voice was that?_

Lucina then gave her a worried look.

"Sorry mom. I just need some time I figure out what happened."

Lucina nodded. "I will. But please tell me whenever you are in need of help."

"I will." Morgan said with a smile. She then yawned. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour or so. It hasn't been very long."

"I see. I'll continue staying asleep then. I'm sort of tired." She said as she pulled some covers around her.

"Alright. I'll let you be. I will be in the room across from yours, so if you need me, just call out."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thanks." Morgan smiled.

"Have a goodnight, Morgan." Lucina said, giving Morgan a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight mom." Morgan smiled.

Lucina exited Morgan's room. She entered the room across from it, like she said. _Morgan may be getting more memories of her time. They may be negative ones..._

Lucina shook her head. _No. It may be just a simple headache._

She sat down on a bed located in the room she was in. She looked at the folder she held. She reluctantly opened it, and searched for her name. _Don't let me regret this. Please._

She found the page regarding her name. _"A princess with determination. She comes from a different timeline, where we failed to take down Grima, and where humans are hunted down. She is a serious person who rarely ever jokes around, or ever catches a joke. Although her sense of humor isn't really existent, she likes to see joy in others, taking care of her sister, and providing help to the army whenever possible. Her strength and speed on the battlefield however, surpasses many of the shepherds, and is very close to Chrom's skill. Maybe even better. Lastly, she is also my fiancée, and the mother of Morgan. Although we lack experience in being a family, we always get along, no matter what, and I love the two of them for it."_

Lucina smiled. Although Robin may have been gone, he showed that before he left, he had cared for his family. _He'll be back._

She continued to look around at the pages, and found a note encased in an envelope. _Seems this one was written for me..._

_"If you've found this, then you likely spent time looking around my work area and the barracks. It was more likely to be Morgan though. Regardless, I want to say that I'm sorry. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I don't want anybody else to go through a similar fate that you faced. I know that family is important but... I don't know. I did this to prevent any future catastrophe from Grima, not to hurt you or Morgan. However, I'm hinestly not sure if im going to regret this or not. I don't want to write down too much but only because I will be back. Naga told us that a chance of me coming back is possible. I'm willing to take those odds. And know this. It's not a matter of if I will come back or not. It's a matter of our bonds. And if that's the only factor, then I will be back in no time. I give myself at most, two years. Don't worry Lucina. I will come back to you. I love you, and vow to come back. I swear it."_

Lucina looked at the letter. She smiled once more, and a tear softly fell from her eye. "I don't know why I'm crying. But what I do know, is that he will come back for us. For our new bright future we created."

* * *

A/N: Jeez. One month. Schedule is whenever I can at this point. Fortunately though, it's almost winter vacation, and this was the vacation that got me to start writing. This chapter I tried to follow up on what had happened before. Emotion is a hard part of stories for me to write about, but hopefully I could just improve from here on. Will also likely edit this if I ended up missing anything.

During vacation, I will try to finish up some chapters, hopefully two more by then. Next chapter, WILL be uploaded in a week. It's almost done, but I need to fix some few things. It's a fairly lengthy one that follows after this. Three more chapters (including this one) and I'm going back to the plot. I said three before, but this is it.

Anyways, I'm off. Check out sigmelee on twitch today for some Tri-state Smash Melee. I might make it on stream for pools (I doubt it). Anyways, see you next time, and have a good one!


	28. Lost Time Memory

Chapter 28

**Lost Time Memory**

* * *

"Alright. I'll let you be. I will be in the room across from yours, so if you need me, just call out." Lucina said as she began to head out.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thanks." Morgan smiled.

"Have a goodnight, Morgan." Lucina said, giving Morgan a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight mom." Morgan smiled.

As Lucina exited the room, a sharp pain then quickly Morgan's head. "Agh, Gods. What's up with my head today?" She said, laying down. Memories maybe? _I wonder why though. I'm sure that I know what happened. We all entered the portal, and I was the only one that ended up here. There shouldn't be much else to it than that._

She closed her eyes. "Eh, I might just be over thinking right now. Some sleep should do me good." She said, going to sleep, but as she did, the memory would continue once more.

* * *

One Week Later

The peace one week ago was quickly changing. Risen began to overpower some of the guards, and the sky became darker than what it usually was. Morgan often stayed on the roof and threw fire and thunder towards the enemy whenever possible. She wasn't allowed to fight due to her mother's orders, but Morgan insisted on doing so anyways.

As the day progressed however, her life would end up becoming forever changed.

"Morgan! Are you in here?!" Lucina said as she quickly opened the doors.

"Mother?! It's good to see you!" Morgan said excitedly. She dropped her fire tome and went to her mother for an embrace. "I wasn't using that by the way." She said with a laugh.

"Morgan, it's not the time to be joking. We have to go. Take an elthunder tome, and let's leave quickly." She said, in a hurry. Her usual tunic was dirty and something was clearly wrong.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Morgan said in confusion.

"We met with Lady Tiki and Naga. We were told that it was possible to go back in time to stop this hell from ever happening." She said as she grabbed some elixers from a shelf.

"We can!? Does that mean that we... We can see father again?" Morgan said quietly.

"It does, but it also means a better future for the people there. For the three of us again."

"Okay. Give me some time." Morgan said, quickly gathering some belongings.

"Please hurry. We need to move quickly. Enemies are quickly moving in." Lucina said as she looked outside, scouting for enemies.

Morgan grabbed ahold of her tactician robes and a book that belonged to her father. She then got ahold of a Elthunder tome from her shelf. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get on moving."

"Let's go then." Lucina said as she led the way. The two ran outside as they quickly took a stairway downwards. With every floor downwards, the sounds of risen were getting louder. As they reached the first floor, some Risen were slowly wandering around the area. _Damnit. Where are the guards..._ She shook her head.

"Morgan. Stay back. They're not too dangerous, but they can cause harm." She said as she unsheathed the Falchion.

"Right." Morgan said, following behind her.

The two continued to march forward with Lucina defeating each risen that approached the two.

"Mom, how far is this place?" Morgan asked as she followed behind.

"It's relatively far. We should be there in about two days worth of traveling." Lucina responded.

"Hmm, that is pretty far. Severa and the others are outside waiting for us?"

Lucina slowed down some. "Yes, but some of them... Did not make it."

"You... You can't be serious. Y-you're joking right?"

Lucina continued to walk as they saw the entrance. "There. Just run."

"There you two are. Hurry up, we need to move quickly." Severa said, at the castle entrance.

The two continued to sprint as they avoided the risen around the area. However, after a few difficulties, they quickly regrouped along with Inigo's team as well.

"Lucina. Morgan. Glad to see that nothing went wrong." Inigo said in a glad tone.

"Same. This was rather successful, huh?" Severa smiled.

"No. It wasn't. We lost many good men out there. Although I did not know many of them, I wish that their deaths were avoided." Lucina said in disappointment.

"It is a shame. But we'll make sure that their deaths aren't in vein. Right?" Inigo said.

"It's the least we can do now." Lucina said quietly. She then took out some elixirs, and handed them to Brady. "Hold on to these. We may need them."

He nodded. "Got it."

"On the bright side, we can at least stop their deaths from even occurring once we get to the past." Kjelle said.

Inigo sighed. "You know, it's going to take lots of work to be able to save their lives, let alone fix the past."

"Hey, don't be so glum! I'm sure we will succeed with no problems at all." Cynthia said optimistically.

"And when we succeed, the people will all know of our deed to humanity!" Owain said, excited.

Morgan showed a weak smile. Although the fight was heavily one sided towards Grima, the group was still as lively as ever. "Yeah. We'll do that. We will succeed."

* * *

Two Days Later

The group of fighters were drawing near to their destination without any issues. The Outrealm gate was a mysterious place that nobody knew much about besides its existence. Two days have passed, and the group was reaching near their goal. Two days of traveling with no distraction or dangers...

"We're finally here." Morgan said, glad.

"This time, we're going to make sure that the world remains safe, no matter what." Lucina said in determination.

"Right. And the people there will be happy and live normal lives." Morgan smiled.

The group continued to travel to the Outrealm gate as they made good time. Everything was going smoothly, and it seemed that the future children were to go on an help the past become a bright one.

A loud roar boomed across the sky.

The group stood in silence.

"Everyone, pick up the pace! We've been spotted!" Inigo said as he began to run.

"YOU PESTS WILL NOT PASS!" A loud voice screamed out.

The group ran as quickly as they could've. "M-mom, what is that?" Morgan said in fear.

"It's him. Grima." Lucina said. "Just continue running. We're almost there."

"B-but mother-" Morgan stuttered in fear.

"Just do so. Please." Lucina said, trying to avoid the topic, although it was impossible.

Morgan looked at her mother. "R-right."

"There's a light quickly heading towards us." Cynthia said, unsure of what the light was.

Morgan looked in front of her, and saw it coming slowly, but quicker, and quicker. "Everyone get down!" Morgan yelled out. From the way it looked, a bolt of lightning was being shot from far.

The group quickly scattered as the bolt of lightning passed by. "Wh- what was that?!" Yarne said in shock.

"Father! I've found the group!" A hooded figure yelled out.

"THEN DISPOSE OF THEM AT ONCE!"

"Roger that." The person said, preparing for a second blast.

"We'll see about that." Laurent said as he moved forward to challenge the person. "Everybody. Complete the objective. I shall stall for time." He said, pulling out a arcfire tome.

"I- I'll stay with Laurent!" Noire said, standing beside the mage with a steel bow.

"Alright. We will wait at the gate." Lucina said, beginning to run again. "Stay safe."

"It's likely that we won't make it back, so just go on ahead. Please go on and make sure you succeed." He said as he prepared for combat.

"You can do this." Noire said with a weak smile.

"We... We will." Lucina said, hesitating at her response. "Everybody else, let's continue moving. It's not too far from here."

"Dad, the others are escaping. Should I move after them?" The cloaked figure asked.

Grima looked at the hooded man.

"I'll take that as a no." The hooded figure said, preparing his Thoron tome to strike at Laurent. "Goodnight."

* * *

The group continued to run. The plan was going wrong, with Grima appearing, and a new opponent trying to stop them as well. They ran, but saw the dark dragon move quickly to them. "NONE WILL PASS!" Grima boomed out, appearing right in front of the group.

"No. No no no no no." Kjelle said, gritting her teeth.

"It's him." Owain said, preparing his sword.

"Lucina. The options we have right now are slim." Inigo said, bringing himself to a stance.

"Then we fight!" Lucina said, readying to fight the beast.

"No. This won't do." Severa said, stopping the princess.

"Then what do you suggest!?" Lucina said, angered. "We're lacking options."

She stared at her. "Lucy. Thank you. For being my friend. It was a hell of an adventure." She said, showing a weak smile. "Continue on with Morgan and Cynthia. You guys are capable of using the Falchion. If you die, then so does future and the past."

"What are you talking about?! I won't leave you and the others to die!" Lucina said, quickly rejecting her idea.

"What she said! I won't leave you guys!" Cynthia said.

"If you don't leave, then we'll all die, and the future will remain as is!" Owain said, ready to fight.

"There has to be another way." Lucina said, wanting to avoid the only option left. This couldn't be the only option available. "There has to be..."

"If there were, then we would have done it by now. Just go!" Brady said, wanting the objective to be completed.

Lucina looked at her friends. "I... I won't let this chance go to waste!" She said, giving a farewell. "Cynthia, Morgan. Let's go."

"I'm sorry Lucy. But I won't go. I need to make sure you guys make it." Cynthia said as she didn't move.

"What are you doing!" Severa said.

"Cynthia what are you doing. Just come with us. Please." Lucina said, not wanting her sister to stay.

"I would, but... I can't leave Inigo and the others alone. I'm... I'm sorry Lucy. I've made up my mind." She responded.

"Cynthia..." Lucina said weakly.

"Just go, okay? We'll make sure that you get there. Then when you arrive, we might meet again, so just go."

"Right. I will. Stay safe Cynthia." Lucina said, running.

"You too, big sis." She smiled.

"Stay safe, everyone." Morgan said, running with her mother. "We'll do everything possible to stop this from happening."

"Hmph. You'll succeed in doing it. I'm sure of it." Severa said as she readied her blade.

* * *

The two continued to run as they quickly approached the gate. Everything went wrong. The only people still heading towards the gate were Lucina, and Morgan. "Hey mom? Once we're there, do we just enter?"

"That's what Naga told me. Her instructions were surprisingly simple." Lucina said as she continued to run. "The only instruction she explicitly stated, was to make sure everybody entering would grab ahold of one another, or they may be stuck."

"She may want to seal the gate in case of risen or other threats." Morgan assumed.

"It's very likely. Naga went a long way to help us do this."

"Yeah. But thanks to her, we could change the past, and stop this horrible future from ever happening." Morgan said, trying to speak in an optimistic tone.

"And we'll succeed. Together. One way, or another." Lucina said, showing a weak smile.

"You two are surprisingly confident." A voice said from behind. "Thoron!"

"Move!" Lucina said, bringing Morgan to the floor.

The thunder hit a tree in front of the two, causing a fire. The fire slowly began to spread along the other small trees.

"Jeez, you're pretty quick." The voice said, impressed.

"Who are you?" The princess questioned.

"Me? I honestly don't know. I simply know that my name is Marc. However, I also know, is that you two will not get past this gate." The person responded. The fire that had started was spreading among bigger trees, and from the looks of it, everything was going to be lit up.

"We shall see then." Lucina said, charging towards the hooded figure. "Morgan, stay back."

"O-okay." Morgan said nervously.

"Thoron!" He said, shooting another ray of lightning.

Lucina moved past the ray of lightning. "Take this!" She said, aiming the Falchion to the man's shoulder.

Marc quickly tried to move to avoid it, but barely managed to avoid a fatal blow. "Agh! Damnit!" He said, grabbing his wound. His hood dropped down.

The figure revealed his face. He was just a kid. However, he looked familiar to the young tactician. They shared the same tactician robes, and had a similar hair type. They boy's hair, however, was black, instead of Morgan's cerulean colored hair. "Why... Why do you look like me?" Morgan said, shocked.

"Like I said. I don't know. But what I do know, is that I will make father proud. I will eliminate the two of you!" He said as he readied to strike once more.

"You will not!" Morgan said, preparing to fight as well.

"No. Morgan. Continue moving. I'll handle this." Lucina said, preparing to fight once more.

"Mother please." Morgan said, wanting to fight alongside her.

"I will meet you there. Just go through, alright?" Lucina said reassuringly.

She sighed. "I will." Morgan said, dashing to the gate.

"There goes another one." The cloaked boy said, looking at the tactician run off. "Sorry father."

"STAY BACK THEN! I WILL HANDLE HER!"

"You will not! You will face me first!" Lucina said as she called out for the dragon.

"Is that so?" The dragon said, decreasing in size. He then took the form of the fallen tactician. "Lucina..."

"N-no. That isn't him. It can't be him." Lucina said, in surprise.

"Lucina. It's been a long time." He said warmly.

"It isn't him!" She said, striking at the doppelgänger.

"Agh!" He said, moving back from the pain. His expression quickly changed to a soulless anger. "It figures that you would have the will to still strike. Unfortunately for you, I'm not the merciful kind."

* * *

Morgan continued to run towards the gate. Nothing was making sense. Why were they suddenly spotted? Why was there an impersonator of her? It didn't make sense. "Please let everyone be safe."

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Who... Where are you?!" Morgan yelled out, looking around her.

"Me? I'm just the being that made sure everybody you knew died." He said, showing himself to the tactician.

"D-dad? No. it can't be." Morgan said, surprised by Grima's appearance.

"I'm not your father. He was just a simple weakling that believed his so called 'bonds' would help end my existence." He taunted.

"Don't you speak about him like that!"

"He failed to stop me, even with his help from the future children. He was a failure."

"Shut up! He wasn't a failure. Stop making up senseless garbage!" Morgan said, enraged.

"Am I?" He said, grinning. He turned around and tossed a defeated Lucina across the room.

"Mother!"

"Morgan..." She said, coughing. "I'm sorry... For falling like this." She was covered in bruises, cuts and other injuries she had just endured.

"The bonds forged with others, means absolutely nothing." Grima said, walking slowly towards the two. "It was just some philosophical nonsense that meant nothing."

"Morgan... Run to the gate." Lucina said, attempting to get up. "You're almost there."

"No! I won't leave you to die! You're all I have left! I can't just leave you here!" Morgan said.

"If you stay, we'll both die. Just go. Please. For the future of mankind. For the happiness that they deserve. That we deserved." She said, slowly beginning to stand up once more and fight.

"Hmph. After taking a few lightning blasts and a strike from me, and you continue to fight." Grima said in amusement. "Such a pain. Marc, finish them off."

"As you command." The blue haired boy said as he appeared from behind Grima. He prepared for one last strike.

"I'm sorry mom. But I won't leave you like this." She said, preparing a elthunder tome.

"Hmph. I was hoping to eliminate you separately, but this will do then." He said, walking to a nearby tree. At this point, the forest behind them was burning up. Even with the darkness that was caused by Grima, everything was visible.

"You won't kill me. You will not kill anybody else!" Morgan said, opening her tome.

He opened the tome. "I will not disappoint!"

"Elthunder!"

"Thoron!"

The two electric blasts collided, resulting in a an explosion.

Smoke covered the area around them. "Gods. I can't see a thing."

"For a weak tome like Elthunder, I'm surprised that it even collided with a Thoron blast. You're pretty good. It's a shame this fight won't last long though." Marc said, grabbing ahold of a dagger, and sprinting towards her.

_Where is he? _Morgan looked around her for any indication, but there was nothing.

"It's all over." He said, appearing from behind.

"Damn." She said, turning around, not being able to move. _It all ends here. All of our work. Our sacrifices. For nothing. _She thought as Marc approached with the dagger.

Morgan closed her eyes.

The knife struck.

There was a pause, then more silence. Morgan opened her eyes. Lucina was in front of her, along with Marc as well. The Falchion cut through Marc's stomach. The two stood as they were for a while, before breaking off, and both slowly collapsing to the ground.

"Agh. Father... It hurts..." Marc said weakly. "I'm… sorry, dad."

Lucina slowly began to collapse. "Mom!" Morgan said, moving to her mother. "I've got you." She said, helping her.

"Morgan." Lucina said, coughing up blood. "I'm sorry. You'll have to live on... For all of us."

"N-no! You're going to be alright." Morgan said, trying to tend to her wound. The dagger had impaled the princess's abdominal area, and it didn't look good. Blood was coming out, fast. "We just need an elixir and you'll be good as new, right?"

"Even if we had the elixir… It wouldn't do me any good..."

"No! No! There has to be a way that I can help you!"

"It's alright, dear." She said weakly. "But you're our only hope now. The gate isn't too far from here. You can do this, Morgan."

"I... I will." Morgan said, trying to hold back her tears. Morgan held her mother's hand. She felt the warm heat of her hands slowly disappear with every second that passed.

Lucina weakly smiled. "Good. I... I hope that we meet again once you enter the gate. I love you, Morgan." She said, softly closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Morgan said weakly, tearing up. "Mom... Don't leave me..."

The warmness of her mother's hand was now gone. Morgan stood up quietly. The stories she told of her adventures. The times she would help comfort the young tactician. All of her memories arose to her mind. Her parents were both gone. Her friends were all gone. Everything disappeared in a matter of days.

Lucina stopped breathing. "Mother… Mother!"

She continued to cry. "What did I do to deserve this. What the hell did any of us do to deserve this! Mom and dad… they just wanted to be happy together. I wanted to grow up happily with them. Why did this happen! Why!"

"Insolent fool. It was planned from the beginning. They were never meant to find love. They brought this upon themselves."

"You…" Morgan said, slowly beginning to stand up."You feed on the grief of others. It gives you purpose. No, it's simply just a game to you, isn't it." She said, speaking to the dragon. "I'm going to make sure this hell never occurs to those in the past." She said, wiping away her tears, as they continued to flow. "This will be the last time you succeed."

She moved forward, and grabbed ahold her mother's sword, the Falchion. "I will not fail!"

"Still willing to fight, even after everything that's just occurred. I'm impressed, really." Grima said, looking at her. He then looked at Marc. "You know, that boy. He was actually your brother from another timeline."

"How would that be possible. I don't have a brother." She said, doubting him.

"The Outrealm gate leads to many places. I knew of this place before your group of friends ever did. It was just a matter of waiting until you tried to save this damned world by walking through the gate. It's a shame though. He was pretty good for a kid." He said, looking at Marc's body. "It must hurt that Naga gave her own life to power the gate to the past. Hmph. It all goes to waste here."

Morgan slowly moved towards the gate.

"Ah. You won't make it to the gate. Just accept your fate."

Morgan stood silent. She prepared a stance, looking at the dragon. She trembled in fear. "I-I will fight on."

"Fool." Grima said, returning to his true form. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

There was a loud roar. Morgan aimed her sword, and closed her eyes.

A silence suddenly filled the air.

"What? What happened?"

"M-Morgan..." A weak sounding voice said.

"What is... Happening?" Morgan said in confusion.

"Run... Run to the gate. Please. Hurry."

She looked at Grima. He took the same form as a dragon, but spoke and looked differently. "You're not Grima. Are you?"

"It doesn't matter here. You need to move... Quickly." He replied.

"E-explain who you are then!" She said, confused as to what was going on.

"My name is Robin. Your father." He said. "I heard you and Lucina... I didn't want to see you die as well." He said, weakly.

"I-if you're my father, then why didn't you stop him?! If you could take control, then why didn't you!?" Morgan said, infuriated. "My mother... She... She died because of him!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said guiltily. "Grima. He makes me watch everything that he does. Destroying lands, killing innocent civilians. Everything. He made me watch it all. Severa, Cynthia. My own wife..."

His voice broke off with a pained yell.

"YOU WON'T TAKE OVER!" The dragon suddenly roared out.

"W-what's happening?" Morgan said in surprise.

"I can't hold him off for much longer... J-JUST HURRY UP!" He roared out.

"R-right." She said, running to the gate. "Once I'm there, the dragon isn't going to cause this. He isn't going to do any of this. You and mother wont have to worry about anything. We will get the happy ending we deserve. I will succeed!" She yelled out as she ran towards the gate. "This monster won't do this. I'll make sure that mother never dies. That you don't become this. We will become a happy family. We will."

"Good... Thank you... Morgan..."

Morgan continued to run. The gate was in close reach. Just a few seconds away.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!"

She took a look behind and noticed the Dragon quickly approach. Morgan reached the gate, and turned around. _I won't let your sacrifices go to vein. I'll keep the past clean. Thank you, everybody._

She entered the portal. An odd sensation surrounded her body as she began to get dizzy. Everything went black.

* * *

"Mother… Mother!"

"Morgan? Are you alright?" Lucina said as she quickly entered the room.

The tactician looked at her mother, and noticed that it seemed that she hadn't been sleeping.

Morgan breathed heavily. There was sweat around her pillow, and she noticed her eyes were teary.

"Mom…"

"What is it Morgan?"

The flashbacks returned. The friends she lost. Her mother, gone.

"Mom!" She said, giving her an embrace.

"Morgan?" Lucina said in surprise, however, she quickly realized the current situation. "It's alright. I'm here now. Everything will be alright." Lucina said, trying to comfort her.

"Mother. I won't ever leave you. I won't!"

"Calm down. You're here now. Whatever happened in your flashback, it's gone now. I'm here now, and I won't let the negative things in our past consume us."

"R-right." She said, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Everything will be alright in the end. It will." Lucina said with a smile.

"Th-thank you." Morgan said, beginning to calm down.

Lucina stood by Morgan's side as she began to slowly calm down. "Sorry for that mom."

"Don't be. I know how it may feel, but even with dreaded memories with us, we should continue moving on. No matter what."

"I will." Morgan said with a weak smile.

Lucina smiled back.

"Hey, M-mom? Can you sleep here tonight?" Morgan said still a bit glum.

"I will. Just don't worry about what happened in your dream. Everything is alright now, and everything will be alright later on, okay?" Lucina said.

"R-right."

"Just close your eyes and don't cry. I'll be right here, by your side."

"Thank you mother." Morgan said as she smiled once more, and snuggled closely with her.

_Don't you worry anymore Morgan. Nothing bad will ever happen. I'll will stay here for however long you need me._

* * *

_I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. Mom is still alive, but my father... No. He's alive. I just need to wait longer. Once father is back with mother, I'll make sure nothing wrong ever happens, no matter what. Regardless, I succeeded. Mother. Severa, Cynthia. Everybody. I hope you can see me from out there. We stopped him. Mother, All that's left, is to wait a while longer for father, and the happiness you deserved, will be yours. Ours._

_Thank you again, mom and thanks for watching over me._

* * *

**A/N: ****I tried to interpret what I thought may have happened to Morgan when Lucina ends up failing in one of the timelines, and marries Robin. I tried to make this emotional, with Morgan and her past in her own timeline. I'm not sure if anything else was needed, so review or PM me. Couldn't hurt to say what I missed or hit.**

**Almost kept my word this time too. This chapter was about 2-3k words, but ideas kept on popping up in my head, and then this chapter happened. It took some time to do, but it's done at last (probably).**

**With vacation finally here, I'm hoping to write as much as possible. Then again, a few minutes in Xenoblade Chronicles X wouldn't hurt... That game is fun.**

**Oh, and I'll get back on to finishing up the final few chapters with Robin. The next chapter will be the last to be in the perspective of Lucina and Morgan for some time as I abruptly left off Robin's story (Sorry about that).**

**Hint: The next two chapters will likely have fluff, and one will feature one of Awakening's DLC maps.**

**Anyways, I'm off once more. Follow, favorite, blah blah blah. Next chapter may be up next week, possibly during the weekday. Anyways, have a good one!**


End file.
